Fredbear and Friends
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: Golden Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and 2 ocs run a new Fazbear restaurant. This time, the animatronics are friendly with no memory of their past life. Includes songs, other creepypasta monsters, and original characters. Foxy is an outcast. Fredbear is an organized leader. Chica is a great baker. Bonnie loves to rock and roll all night. A collab between Duperghoul and PureHope125
1. new home arc: Lovely Regrets

**Good Evening, Friends**

 **PureHope125 and Duperghoul bring to you a musical collab.**

 **It features the original 4 animatronics, along with 2 OCs. It is based on the original restaurant. In Five Nights 4, the boy is seen watching a cartoon based on them.**

 **It's time to prove how well Kathryn and Douglas work as a couple.**

* * *

A year after the good creeps went back to living in PastaVille, some lucky humans also joined their civilization. The humans heard rumors about PastaVille being a safe place, immune to the proxies. Slenderman and his Proxies easily took over the Earth. Ms. P and Lui managed to help Jeff calm down, so he wouldn't have to harm anyone. They had Shadowlurker take one last trip to the village, and take away all the weapons, making PastaVille the only peaceful place left.

Scott Cawthon was in the small group that made it into PastaVille. He saw that the small village hardly had anything for the kids, besides Jack's carnival and Candle Cove theater. So, Scott decided to make another Fredbear diner. This time, he built the robots to have a memory of their own, so the six animatronics could run the restaurant with ease. The new robots souls were completely reset, so they wouldn't try to ever harm someone.

He opened the restaurant when 5 robots were ready. He had some difficulty while building Foxy's new personality. Months later, he finally finished making everyone's favorite animatronic. Since folks were anticipated for him, Scott decided to release Foxy to the public on Valentine's day. The other 5 animatronics had no memory of Foxy, so by the time the pirate fox was brought to the restaurant, they were quite surprised.

 **Fredbear Theme Song**

 **Parodies Living Tombstone's FNAF song**

Fredbear's Family Diner

 _(Zoom into the diner)_

is where you'll want to be

 _(various kid cameos rush up to Fredbear, with female child singing with him)_

Newcomers to play with us

 _(Chica is in the kitchen, 'taste testing' the food)_

Join along, we'll have so much fun

 _(Bonnie on stage, grabbing the mic)_

We have much games to play

 _(Tuppy shot behind the corner, giving a kid skateboard)_

Sit back and stay the whole all day

 _(Seaside giving a family their plate of food)_

Please, come again another day

 _(Foxy waving goodbye to the kids, without a smile)_

To Fredbear's Family Diner!

 _(Group photo with all 6 animatronics on stage, before shutting down)_

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Episode 1**

 **Lovely Regrets**

"Alright gang, we only have ten minutes until the diner starts it's Valentine's day party," Fredbear announced as he ran throughout the diner.

Fredbear was the lead singer and manager of the restaurant. He was a golden yellow bear animatronic. His hair was curly and his eyes were blue. He wore a white shirt under a black suit, with a purple tie and hat.

The mascot walked throughout the family diner. He glanced up at the center stage, and saw Bonnie stinging and strumming her red guitar. The purple bunny played a few notes and smirked as they were in tune.

Bonnie was the tomboy lead guitarist. She wore a white shirt under a purple v jacket. She had a red bow in her hair, which was big and puffy with it covering the red left eye.

"Bonnie, have you practiced the songs enough for tonight," Fredbear asked.

"Yes, I'm more than ready! I'm always ready to rock," Bonnie said.

"Everything must be perfect," the manager bear stated as he continued to walk around.

Fredbear walked pasted the gift center. Behind the counter was a white dog robot with a few black spots. The schizo animatronic, Tuppy, had his back turned as he was polishing the prizes.

The animatronic wore a red and yellow shirt, belt full of tickets, miss matching red and yellow gloves and a striped cowboy hat.

Fredbear barged into the kitchen area and saw Chica and Seaside.

Chica was wearing a yellow maid dress with a white apron with says "Let's Eat!" on it with pocket underneath, along with yellow and purple striped leggings.

Seaside was a blue kitten robot, and the smallest of the group. Her light brown hair had a short eom over one eye. Her outfit consisted of a turquoise t-shirt, white short apron, dark blue trousers, with no shoes.

Chica had plenty of pink frosted cupcakes on the counter. The robotic chicken had pink frosting on her beak. She picked up another cupcake as the diner's manager walked over to her.

"Chica, stop eating those," the gold bear said.

"Aw," the chicken mumbled as she handed the tray of pink cupcakes to Seaside Kitten.

"Guests will be here any minute, and they are expecting free treats," the manager responded.

Seaside carried the trays out towards the dining area and gasped in shock. "Hey, boss you need to see this," Bonnie hollered from the next room.

Fredbear stomped towards the dining area, and Chica slowly followed him. The gold bear turned the corner, and saw a wooden crate in the middle of the room. There was a small label on the side of the box that said 'fragile'.

Chica was amazed at the box and went with Seaside to investigate it. Bonnie and Tuppy were staring at the box from the other side. Fredbear approached the wooden crate with caution.

Each of the five animatronics surrounded the mysterious crate. All were curious to what might be inside. The wooden crate waggled a bit with a soft moan coming from the inside. The lid quickly popped off.

Out of the crate sprung out a red robotic fox. The fox wore a big black pirate jacket, brown raggy pants, and dark grey shoes. His red hair was a shaggy mess with one strand over right eye.

"Here's Foxy," the energetic robot said as he hopped out.

Fredbear couldn't believe his eyes as he glanced at the newest animatronic. Seaside held the tray close and was a little amazed at Foxy. Bonnie and Chica rolled their eyes at the fox. Tuppy only backed away a bit out of fear.

The robot fox got a little too excited as he pounced around. He ended up crashing into Seaside Kitten! Both animatronics ended up falling to the floor. All the cupcakes went flying in the air, before splattering onto the ground. Chica's mouth dropped as she stared at the destruction of her precious treats.

"Those were all the cupcakes," Chica cried.

"Go ahead and make more. The rest of us will distract the guests for about 20 minutes," Fredbear ordered.

Foxy and Seaside blushed a little at each other as the fox lied on top of her. Bonnie walked over to them and pulled the new robot off the girl. Foxy looked at the cook and snickered.

"What are you, some sort of duck," the pirate asked.

"I'm a chicken," Chica shouted with anger. Chica rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen.

"What can I do," Foxy asked politely.

"Stay out of the way," Fredbear shouted, giving him a death glare.

Seaside got up and shyly walked away. Bonnie noticed the broom and dustpan and quickly handed it to Foxy.

"Your first job is to clean up this mess," Bonnie huffed.

Foxy nodded with a large smile, as he began to sweep up the spoiled cupcakes. Foxy was very excited for his first day on the job.

As the robot fox cleaned up his mess, Fredbear checked his pocket watch. It was a minute until noon. He huffed before forcing a smile on his face. The manager began to walk over to the front entrance.

"Keep a close eye on Foxy," he called back.

Bonnie nodded as the boss began to unlock the doors. Fredbear swung open the door, revealing an entire crowd of customers. The golden bear smiled at all the guests. Laughing Jack and his wife, Joking Kat, was in the very front of the line. Fredbear instantly noticed the couple.

"Why am I not surprised," Fredbear said.

He stepped out of the way, causing everyone to burst in at the same time. Many couples wandered around to their personal hangout spot. Some easily spotted Foxy the Pirate. The girls ditched their boys and surrounded the fox.

"Oh my god, it's Foxy," many girls shouted.

A married couple walked to the front of the group. The wife, Dystiny, was holding a pale baby girl. Dystiny pointed at the animatronic.

"Look Lyra, it's a red fox," Dystiny whispered to her child.

With no memory of his past life, Foxy was confused at first. He eventually threw the broomstick down and cheered with excitement.

He was too happy with his attention, that the spoiled cupcake mess ended up flying back up in the air. The food ended up landing in some of the girls hair. The girls grunted in disgust. Many of them backed away from the fox.

Some ended up onto baby Lyra's face. This caused the poor baby to cry. Dystiny gasped as she took her baby towards the bathroom.

"Sorry," Foxy quickly shouted.

Joking Kat giggled a bit as she softly patted the chocolate out of her brown hair. She made a playful frown. Foxy didn't know that she was only teasing and sighed in disappointment. Joking Kat walked away as the robot continued to clean.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. The bunny blew a little, getting some hair out of her left eye.

"What an idiot," Bonnie muttered.

* * *

Dystiny, her husband, and baby Lyra, began to walk up to the dining area. Several couples lined up behind the married couple. Laughing Jack's stomach growled, causing him to hold his chest. Golden Freddy stepped in front of the hungry guests. He sighed and shook his head in shame.

"Sorry folks, cupcakes aren't ready yet. Feel free to play in the arcade center while you wait," Fredbear announced.

"But I'm hungry," Laughing Jack complained.

"But we just ate before we left the house," Joking Kat replied as she playfully poked her boyfriend in the stomach.

"Well, Foxy destroyed the cupcakes, so you'll have to wait," Seaside said as she was setting a table.

This caused many to freak out and rage quit. Fredbear glared at Seaside with a brutal look.

* * *

In the arcade center, a few couples were playing games. Jeff the killer and Ms. Pencilneck were playing skee ball. Their score was 800. Jeff was on his last ball. He effortlessly tossed it.

Ms. P used her magic, making a small purple aura glow around the ball. She guided the last ball into the 100 point tube on the right. This caused them to get 900 points, the max score.

Jeff and Ms. P cheered as the tickets came sliding out. As Jeff collected the pile of tickets, Lui and Jane stared at the couple. Jeff smiled wide as he stood up.

He turned around and gulped at his brother and rival.

"I saw that," Jane barked.

"Saw what," Ms. P said with a devilish smile.

"You used your magic to get the highest score," Jane said while pointing at the witch.

""No, I just have luck," Jeff lied.

Jane huffed and turned towards Tuppy Puppy. Tuppy backed away a little out of fear.

"Tell me, you're not gonna just let this slide," Jane howled.

"Um," Tuppy softly spoke.

Lui placed a palm on Jane's shoulder. "Just let it go," Lui said.

Jane took a deep breath as she placed a token into the slot machine. "Let me show you that you don't need magic to win," Jane said.

Jane threw 8 balls, but never scored any points. Jane was growling with rage. She was about to gra the last ball, when Homicidal Lui grabbed it instead.

"Here, let me, honey," Lui said.

Lui tossed the ninth ball, and scored into the 50 point slot. Out of the ticket slot came 1 simple ticket. Lui plucked the ticket off with a smile. "See, easy," Lui said.

The four creeps walked away from the skee ball machine, opening it up for the next human couple. Tuppy Puppy shook back to normal.

"I'll have to make a 'no magic' sign," Tuppy whispered to himself.

* * *

Bonnie huffed as she guided Foxy around. She led him towards the front stage. Fredbear, Chica, Tuppy and Seaside were already on the stage. Dozens of customers seated in front of the stage.

Chica had the drums. Bonnie grabbed her red guitar as she stepped onto the stage. Tuppy had a little triangle! Seaside had backup vocals. Fredbear had a guitar and microphone.

"Oh, what instrument do I get," Foxy cheered.

"None," Bonnie glared.

"You're done for the day. You can try again tomorrow," Fredbear said.

Foxy sighed as he held his head down in disappointment. The pirate dragged himself away from the dining area.

"Alright everyone, after this song fresh cupcakes will be servered," Chica announced. With that announcement, the five began singing.

* * *

 **Song Cover:**

 **Loving you is fun**

 **By Easton Corbin**

You got a cousin who's tellin' you somethin' that doesn't have nothin'

To do with the love that we're in, baby

I hear she's sayin' this game we're playin' should be complicated

If you won't, I'll say it, I think she's crazy 'cause

Love don't have to be a bunch of drama

A bunch of knock-down, drag-outs cryin' in the rain

It's alright to keep it light now mama, don't you think

We're having such a good time together, and it's only just begun

My heart's never smiled so hard, baby, loving you is fun

It's fun

I'm walking around all over this town, ten feet off the ground

So happy I found you, baby, I love it

There's no self-help book on your shelf, you know too well

They're tryin to sell you somethin' for nothin' 'cause

Love don't have to be a bunch of drama

A bunch of knock-down, drag-outs cryin' in the rain

It's alright to keep it light now mama, don't you think

We're having such a good time together, and it's only just begun

My heart's never smiled so hard, baby, loving you is fun

Love don't have to be a bunch of drama

A bunch of knock-down, drag-outs cryin' in the rain

It's alright to keep it light now mama, don't you, think

And we're having such a good time together, and it's only just begun

My heart's never smiled so hard, baby, loving you is fun

This ol' heart's never smiled so hard

Lovin' you is fun

Yeah it's, fun

Yeah it's, fun

Lovin' you is fun

* * *

As the couple ate freshly made cupcakes, Foxy walked around the back in depression. The fox came across an empty room, hidden behind a red curtain. He smiled a it at his new hangout spot.

"I shall call it Pirate Cove," Foxy cheered.

* * *

 **~CREDITS~**

Five Nights belongs to Scott Cawthon

Chapter written by Duperghoul

Character designs and cover art by PureHope125

"loving you is fun" originally by Easton Corbin

Shout out to fanfiction writer: Twisted-Dubstep-Girl

 ** _who would voice the cast_**

Dane Cook as Fredbear

Michaela Dietz (Steven Universe's Amethyst) as Bonnie

Tara Strong (twilight sparkle gen 4) as Chica

Gregg Berger (Hunter the Cheetah, original) as Foxy

Eden Sher (Star Butterfly) as Seaside Kitten (PureHope125 OC)

Jack Black as Tuppy the Puppy (Duperghoul OC)


	2. new home arc: Friendship Making

**PureHope125**

 **Hey guys, now time for my chapter or the second episode. Well, when I don't write, I'm either writing or studying for exams. So, I'm busy.**

 **BTW: Time to start a shipping subplot~**

* * *

Foxy was asleep, holding close to him was a notebook he found in his new hangout in a dusty box. As he slept, he dreamed about what it would be like to have the other animatronics like him.

Meanwhile, Seaside was busy, secretly making three cupcakes while her friends slept in their bedroom. She finished the icing and crept round the building until she came across the secret curtain into Foxy's Pirate Cove.

Seaside tried to tiptoe into his area to give the cupcakes to him, but accidentally stepped on a rubber chicken. This woke up Foxy and so, he tried to see who it was but Seaside managed to hide before he could see her; only leaving the cupcakes behind.

 **(THEME)**

 **Fearbear and Friends**

 **Episode 2**

 **Friendship making**

"Come on Fred, just get him out of the building today!" Bonnie complained, clicking her paws in front of Fredbear's face to try and get his attention. "We need to get our business back to normal since Scott could shut us down for good!"

Fredbear looked at her, sighing as he put his paperwork down. "Look, Bonnie, I'll see what I can…."

"SOMEONE USED MY LAST BUNCHES OF CAKE MIX!" Chica screamed from the kitchen, causing the pair, Seaside and Tuppy rush inside to find Chica panicking. "FREDDY!" She cried, grabbing his arms and pulling his face into hers, making him drop his paper work and blush slightly.

"Don't call me that." He sighed.

"Anyway, GO TO THE STORE AND GET SOME MORE!" She quacked, causing the others to chuckle.

Bonnie walked up to Fredbear and whispered in his hear, "Maybe we can use this as a chance to get Foxy out." Fredbear looked at her and nodded, so she left the kitchen to find him. Seaside looked down and sighed, wanting to be the singer for the day.

* * *

Foxy, meanwhile, was humming a tune he made up as he continued to write in the notebook before Bonnie stormed in, scaring the fox. "B-B-Bonnie…?" He asked, shocked as he hid his notebook in the pocket of his jacket.

"Listen pirate, I'm not here to chit chat, I'm here to give you a job." She threw a piece of paper at him. "There, go out today and do some shopping for us while we get the restaurant under control." She continued, quickly stomping off before Foxy could deny the job.

"Fine…" He sighed, getting up from his floor and leaving the building.

A few hours later, Foxy was returning to the restaurant when he walked past a couple, with the male holding a little baby boy. The female turned round and saw the fox, running up to him. "Hi!" She smiled, the fox jumped back but looked at her.

"Hi?' He responded, confused.

"Sally…" The boy sighed, walking up to her. "Come on, little Tommy wants to see the others…" This made Foxy's ears and heart sunk, giving sympathy from Sally.

"But Toby, he's sad…" She continued, holding his hand. "Now, what's wrong?"

Foxy looked away. "The others don't like me as much…"

"Why?"

"I just kept messing up yesterday, now they don't want me around to make more mistakes."

Sally sighed. "Trust me, I know how you feel…"

Toby walked up closer to the robot. "Same. But I learned that true friends will like you for who you are. Isn't there anyone who seems to be near you or anyone you like?"

The fox blushed as a certain female animatronic came to mind but remembered the cupcakes. "There was one animatronic who made me some cupcakes last night…"

"Then find out who that was and become friends with them by saying 'thank you' to them!" The couple said in unison, making the fox beam and rush into the restaurant's closed doors.

"…Ouch…"

* * *

Once he entered the restaurant, he ran into the kitchen to drop off the shopping and talk to Chica, who was working on some more pizzas. He looked at her. "Hey~" He smirked.

"Um, hi?" She answered, looking at him.

"I wanna hang out tonight."

"Well, I don't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause.." Suddenly, a smokey smell came in from behind Chica. She looked round and screamed as the pizza was on fire. She managed to fix it before it set fire to the building. This caused her to scream, "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"But, the cupcakes…"

"I DIDN'T MAKE THEM!" and slamming the door in his face, Foxy left for the game area.

* * *

Once in the game room, Foxy sat behind one of the machines, with his tail sticking out. He was just gonna sit there and hide until Tubby found him. "Dude, get out of there, the people are scared…" He said, causing the fox to come out of hiding. "Plus, it's nearly closing time…" He continued, moving the foxy away from the game; however, his tail hit the machine and tickets came flooding in, causing the kids to run over and fight for them.

"GO AWAY!" A young woman screamed, causing all the kids to run back to their parents in the restaurant. The woman turned out to be Joking Kat, as she went to the prize table. Tubby went and gave her the winning prize of a Starlight Glimmer plush. The woman chuckled as she left. "Now, time for me to give you EXACTLY want you need~"

Tubby groaned as he turned off all the machines and the light as he lead Foxy out. "Why were you in here?"

"Well, you see, last night someone gave me some cupcakes, but I don't know who gave them. I tried Chica but she didn't." He answered.

"That makes too much sense…" But before Tubby could continue to explain his theory, Foxy went into his hideout to think and rest for the evening.

* * *

Seaside with busy, doing the late evening cleaning, upset as she seemed to get Foxy in trouble and feeling like he ignored her that day. It should have been obvious that it was her. She felt that boys were just clueless. Then, she heard a male's singing voice coming from Foxy's pirate cove. She went over to it, getting close enough to hear the fox singing.

Foxy was holding his notebook in his paw and hook, looking at the lyrics of the song he had just finished writing and was now singing them out loud; since he felt that no one will hear him.

 **Song Parody:**

 **Maybe**

 **From the musical "Annie"**

Maybe in a few years

Or maybe in a month

I may be pouring the soda

I may be straightening the table cloths!

Maybe on the stage

with the gang next to me

They'll playing the instruments

I'll be there singing my songs!

Betcha I'm young

Betcha I'm smart

Bet I collect things

For the good boys and girls!

Betcha I'm good

Why shouldn't I be?

My one mistake

Is in my coding!

So maybe if I'm lucky,

now or later on

They'll be calling me their friend

Maybe

Betcha I'll read

Betcha I'll sew

Maybe I'll make them

A closet of clothes!

Maybe I'm strict

As straight as a line

I can't help it

As it's Scott's programming!

So maybe now this song

The last one of it's kind

Won't you please give me a chance

Maybe

* * *

Seaside's eyes were tearing up, she sniffled and quickly dried them, but it was too late as Foxy had already heard her. "Seaside?" He spoke, shocked hearing and seeing her as a huge blush was on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing…" She confessed, walking up to the fox and sat down next to him. "It was…"

"Silly?"

"No, nice."

"Well…" Before he could finish his sentence, Seaside fell asleep with her body resting on his arm. Foxy smiled and wrapped his arm round her as he blushed heavily.

"Wow, I think I might have fallen for her, but I'll wait until she gets used to me first…" He told himself as he pulled out his notebook again and began to write a new song. One, for Seaside.

* * *

 **PureHope125**

 **Yep, finally SeaFox is gonna be finally in a fanfic. And if you thought that Tubby and Seaside were going to be a couple, sorry, but just because that they're Doug and my Ocs doesn't mean we ship them. That's Duper Ink and Princess Pure Hope's job! XD**

 **Duperghoul**

 **She's talking about a DeviantArt exclusive called- Pure Hope: The Lost Chronicles. That is, until she makes the sequal to her first fanfiction. BUT, she has other fanfiction projects to take care of.**


	3. new home arc: Mickey's Return

**Duperghoul**

 **Good evening, readers. Tonight's episode brings in the main recurring villain of the series! I think you'll enjoy what he has to offer.**

* * *

Two years ago, when many creepypasta monsters escaped Hell, Suicide Mouse stayed behind. As the dozens of monsters gone to attack the humans, he stayed with the destroyed PastaVille. There was still some unfinished business he had to take care of. He went to work and rebuilt the carnival, that was destroyed by a flood. All he ever wanted was a new Disneyland, but the creeps couldn't allow it for it would only attract humans.

Now, with PastaVille back to its former glory, Suicide Mouse would lurk around the carnival at night. When he heard about the Fazbear dinner, he was devastated. Nobody knew his name anymore. Then, news spread about a new robot called Foxy. Mickey snapped that night and stormed over towards the diner.

"I rebuilt the carnival, they think Jack did it for them! I try to put on a show for them, but they prefer Candle Cove productions! This restaurant is made and everyone immediately loves it without giving me a chance," Mickey whispered.

On his way over, he walked passed a pink tree house. Rainbow Dash flew into the house and waited. Pinkamena jumped up the ladder and cutely crawled into the house. The last remaining ponies lived in the tree house.

"Even those lesbian ponies are more popular," he cried.

He placed his head down in shame. He placed both hands behind his back and continued walking.

 **(THEME SONG V 1.22)**

Fredbear's Family Diner

 _(Zooms into the diner, with Suicide Mouse evilly looking through the front window)_

Is where you'll want to be

 _(various kid cameos rush up to Fredbear, with Ghost Sally singing with him)_

Newcomers to play with us

 _(Chica is in the kitchen, 'taste testing' the food)_

Join along, we'll have so much fun

 _(Bonnie on stage, grabbing the mic)_

We have many games to play

 _(Tuppy standing behind the corner, counting a huge pile of tickets, from Jeff, Ms. P, Jane and Lui.)_

Sit back and stay the whole all day

 _(Seaside giving Laughing Jack and Joking Kat their plate of food)_

Please, come again another day

 _(Foxy waving goodbye to the kids, without a smile)_

To Fredbear's Family Diner!

 _(Group photo with all 6 animatronics on stage, before shutting down)_

* * *

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Mickey's Return**

It was now late, and the diner was closed. Foxy was in Pirate Cove, writing a new song. Seaside Kitten had fallen asleep on his chest. Fredbear was in his office, busy watching internet videos. The other 3 animatronics were in the back area. Foxy was humming a tune, trying to think of the chorus. The pirate fox got drowsy and began to shut his eyes.

Suicide Mouse easily picked the front door's lock and sneaked into the diner. He walked right past Candle Cove as he headed towards the backstage. He glanced in the backstage and saw Chica, Bonnie and Tuppy were sleeping. He huffed as he continued searching.

"Where is that Foxy guy," he whispered to himself.

Mickey came across Fredbear's office. He heard a girl's voice and peaked what he was watching. He snickered silently as Fredbear was watching Care Bears! Mickey smiled evilly at the golden bear's embarrassing secret! The rat took out a smartphone a took a photo of it. Unknowingly, he left the flash was on.

The bright light caused the golden bear to close out of the tab. Before he had the chance to see who caught him, Mickey was out of sight. Fredbear sighed in embarrassment as he went back to bed. Suicide Mouse snickered as he went into the office and began to disable the cameras. As he was doing this, he found where Foxy was sleeping. Mickey snickered as he began to head towards Pirate Cove.

* * *

The animatronics woke up to a screeching scream. Fredbear, Chica and Bonnie followed the sound towards the arcade center. There, Tuppy was pointing at a broken arcade cabinet. The red machine had dents all across the side of it. The screen of it had been cracked.

"What happened," Tuppy whimpered.

"Foxy," Bonnie grumbled.

The four silently walked towards Pirates Cove. The curtain was left open all the way. Foxy and Seaside were sleeping together, nearly cuddling.

"Hey," Fredbear shouted, waking them both up.

"You broke an arcade cabinet," Fredbear growled.

"What," Foxy yawned.

The golden bear led the animatronics into his office area. He pulled up the camera footage from the entire night before, but it showed nothing but static.

"You also disabled last night's security camera's," Fredbear shouted.

"I was with Seaside all night," Foxy said with a little blush

"Please, you have no evidence! Let Foxy go," Seaside pleaded, nearly crying.

"Go take out the trash," Fredbear sighed.

"Yes, sir," Foxy stuttered as he walked out.

"Why do you bother keeping him around," Chica grumbled.

"Because the kids love him too much," the golden bear said.

* * *

Foxy tossed two bags of trash into the dumpster in the back. The red fox robot stomped back to the diner in shame. He looked around to see creeps and humans living happily.

The red fox went back and tried to open the back door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled his hardest, but the door seemed to be locked! Foxy gasped, before knocking rapidly on the door. Inside, Bonnie was jamming out on her red guitar, so she didn't hear him.

Foxy walked around to the office window and knocked, but Fredbear didn't hear him. Fredbear was watching Care Bears on his laptop again, and was zoned out at the moment. Foxy tried to see what Fredbear was watching, but couldn't see passed the bear's head.

Foxy climbed up onto the roof and stood over the chimney. He glanced down the dark hole and sighed.

"Sandy Claws does this every year. I'm sure I can go down the chimney," Foxy said to himself.

Foxy jumped up, making a Mario sound effect to himself. The robot's boot was the only thing that he managed to fit inside the chimney. The robot grunted as he pulled himself out. While on the roof, Foxy heard voices of two girls. He listened carefully at Chica and Seaside's conversation.

* * *

In the kitchen, Chica was organizing the selves with her assistant. Seaside appeared to be daydreaming. Chica snapped her fingers, making Seaside get back into reality.

"Snap out of it! Ever since that idiot fox was brought here, you have been slacking off," Chica barked.

"I'm sorry," Seaside whimpered.

Seaside picked up some spices and wrote down the flavors on a notepad. Seaside felt a tear run down her left cheek.

"Why do you hate him so much," the blue kitten asked.

"Because he can't do anything right," Chica quickly shouted.

* * *

Back outside, Suicide Mouse was staring at the robot's trouble. He took a few deep breaths, before walking up to him. The rat quickly made a worried expression. Foxy crawled back to the ground in dismay.

"What seems to be the problem," the rat asked with an innocent look.

"The diner's closed for the day and I'm locked out," Foxy explained, pulling at the door.

Suicide Mouse sighed as he easily pushed both doors open.

"Push, not pull," Mickey said.

Foxy smiled as he began to head back inside the diner.

"Thank you," Foxy said.

"Whatever. Pretty soon the animatronics will throw you out. I will make sure of it," Mickey said.

"Wait, so-"

"They'll never believe you," the mouse snickered.

The rat's laughter was screeching, as he ran away from the lot. Foxy hung his head down as he lurked into the diner. He silently walked back into Pirate Cove.

Meanwhile, Tuppy had placed the broken arcade cabinet in the back. Tuppy the puppy was trying to fix it.

"I don't remember kids ever playing with this one," Tuppy said.

* * *

 **Duperghoul**

 **Alternate Title: Locked Out**

 **Chapter inspiration: Something personal and "Spongebob's House Party" where he got locked out of his house.**


	4. new home arc: Pranks Day

**Good Evening, fools.**

 **This is an "April Fools Day" special, that I'm sure you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Duperghoul

It begins with the best killer clown

The 6 animatronics were in the guest center when the sight of Laughing Jack caught his attention. Jack seemed to be holding a black box while hiding something behind his back. The clown was talking to Jeff.

"Oh no, Prank Day," Fredbear sighed.

"What's that?" Foxy asked.

"You go around pranking people and they must prank you before sunset," Bonnie said.

"What if you fail to prank somebody back," Foxy asked.

"Those who fail to prank back must dress as a baby and do a stupid monkey dance," Seaside explained.

"Who thought of this stupid holiday, anyway," Chica asked.

"Laughing Jack" Fredbear said pointing over at the chromosome clown.

Laughing Jack was shown handing a black box to Jeff the Killer. Jeff snatched the box and thought hard. He shook it close to his ear but didn't hear anything shake. Jeff opened the box and rolled his eyes as it was empty.

"This doesn't count," Jeff stated.

Jack then threw a blueberry pie in his rivals face.

"But that does," Laughing Jack laughed as he ran away.

Jeff the Killer cleaned himself while thinking of a way to get back at his challenger. Jeff slowly began to lick off the pie.

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Prank's Day**

* * *

PureHope125

Sorry guys, a glitch just happened. Anyway, back to the chapter.

Seaside quickly ran out of the kitchen, rubbing her hands together like she had just done some important work as Chica walked in. "Ugh, the sooner this day ends the better..." Chica groaned as she began working on another pizza.

Meanwhile, Foxy was fiddling around with his hook hand as he shyly stared at Seaside. He wanted to do some pranks but felt like he would upset her. Seaside then noticed the depressed Fox and sat down in front of him. "Hey, thanks for keeping me company two nights ago." She said.

"Me?! YOU were keeping ME company!" The animatronic screeched. Seaside giggled and then smiled.

"Yeah, well, wanna know my prank~?" She whispered, leaning close to his ear.

"Um..." He got all shy and flustered with her being so close. "Maybe?"

"Well, I won't give it away, but I will say that the best trick is to do it near the end of the day, so they can't have enough time to get you back." She whispered before getting up and leaving.

Foxy thought, tapping his chin with his hook until he realised. "I got it! I'll prank one person, but I'll ask the master of all pranks himself to train me!" The fox jumped up onto the table.

"Foxy, get off the table." Fredbear groaned, walking towards the office wearing a radiation protection suit. The fox did and asked the bear what he was wearing as it looked stupid.

"It's Prank Day! Of course, I've got to protect myself." He answered back in a stubborn voice. Foxy shrugged and left the building as Fred entered his office and got on his computer only to discover a shock on the background of it.

"Ok, WHO CHANGED MY COMPUTER BACKGROUND TO A BUNCH OF BUTTS?!"

Bonnie chuckled evilly from the other room.

* * *

Duperghoul

What happened? Let's DuperHope it doesn't happen again.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena were chatting in their treehouse. Even with the outside being painted pink, the inner walls were painted blue. The kitchen area obviously belonged to Pinkamena. The kitchen had a dungeon theme to it. The bedroom had a factory theme to it. The twin bed was labeled with their cutie marks.

"Ok, look if we end up pranking ourselves on Pranks Day, it would be no fun," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Agreed," Pinkamena nodded.

The multicolored pegasus flew towards the door and peeked out. She saw Mr. Widemouth calmly speaking to Toby, Sally, and their baby boy. The pegasus chuckled as she rubbed her hooves together. She grew a Grinch-like grin.

"Him," she said, pointing to Widemouth.

Rainbow Dash grabbed a bucket and filled it with ice. Pinkamena crawled down the ladder and confronted him. The pink pony placed a false smile on her face as she bounced over to the creeps.

"Hey, how's it going," Pinkamena said.

Widemouth, Toby, Sally, and Toby's son looked at the pony. Widemouth smiled back at her.

"Hello," he said.

"Any pranks planned," she asked.

The group shook their head 'no'. Widemouth shrugged at the question.

"Pranks Day is just a stupid holiday that Jack made, just so he could torture Jeff," Widemouth stated.

Suddenly, Widemouth was drenched in ice water! Widemouth hugged himself and shivered. He looked up and saw the pegasus laughing and holding an empty bucket. He growled as the two ponies giggled and rushed back into the treehouse. After that prank, Pinkamena's hair turned fluffy again! Pinkamena growled as she brushed it down.

Near the abandoned carnival, Laughing Jack was leaning up against the fence. Jeff took a deep breath as he walked up to the clown. Jeff smiled evilly as he set his prank into action.

"Hey, your shoe's untied," Jeff said pointing down.

Jack rolled his eyes at his rival.

"Dude, that's the oldest trick in the book," Laughing Jack stated before laughing.

The clown waved his left foot to the killer. The chromosome clown only had on pink socks with no shoes. He continued laughing as Jeff grumbled.

"Besides, I'm not wearing shoes today! That's rule number one of Pranks Day!"

Jeff sighed and walked away. Jeff and Foxy crossed sides, nearly bumping shoulders. Foxy stared the master prankster in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something," Foxy sighed.

PureHope125

The stupid glitch happened again! And now, where were we?

"Sure thing, what is it, tiger?" The clown asked, clicking his heels together which made his shoes appear.

"I need help in pranking someone..." The fox sighed. Jack had sympathy for the robot and patted his back.

"You've come to the right guy!" The clown chuckled, making a small wooden stall with all the basic prank tools and appeared behind it. "Welcome to LJ's prank stall, how may I be of service?" He asked.

"I need a simple prank for every member of the Fredbear's diner," Foxy exclaimed, pointing his hook high in the air.

"And what will you need? We have whoopie cushions."

"Too immature."

"The invisible ink pen!"

"Hardly anyone in the restaurant writes."

"The classic flower that squirts water."

"They'd rust!"

Laughing Jack stopped the clash of items and gave foxy one simple box with an image of a pie. "How about the old pie in the face."

"That could work." The pirate animal chuckled, he then went through his pockets only to find he didn't have any change. "Oh no!"

"Buddy, don't worry, as you're new to the holiday and pranking, you can get this package for free. Ok?" The zebra coloured clown smiled as the pushed the box closer to foxy. The red fox picked it up, thanked the clown and began to head back for the diner, with pie in tow. "Now, time to see my family..." Jack thought as he left for his carnival home, to see his adoring family.

"Now, time to see my family..." Jack thought as he left for his carnival home, to see his adoring family.

* * *

Inside the home, Joking Kat along with her ghost partner Doug was trying to get their daughter to eat her food; as she was refusing. "It's no use!" Doug growled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm engaged to the master of all pranks! She's just protecting herself," Kat smiled, just as the three heard LJ enter. "Remember the plan." She winked, as Doug winked back. "

"Hey, Jack!" She purred as the clown entered the room, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon sweet cakes." LJ chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist only for her to push it off. "Hey, what gives?"

"Honey, I went to the doctors today. To do a blood test on Faith to see who her true father is." Kat started.

"And who is it?"

"Douglas." Kat put it bluntly, making the ghost burst into laughter and LJ to snap.

"WHAT?!"

Doug chuckled as he whispered, "I better run~" he then began teleporting all over the house as LJ chased after him. They did this for ten minutes before LJ noticed that both Faith and Kat were laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Kat laughed, with Doug ghost laughing too.

"What's the big idea?!" Jack grumped, getting angrier by the second.

"Well, both me, and Doug knew how envious you are, so we decided to prank you by tickling your envy!" The pair laughed.

"And I'm gonna tickle back~" Jack smirked, turning his hands into feather dusters as he chased the pair throughout the house; their daughter watching and laughing as she ate her father's peanut butter.

Duperghoul

Again with the glitches?!

Later, Douglas turned on the television only for it to turn on at full blast! Giggling Faith started crying at the loud noise, s Doug tried his best to quickly turn it down. Joking Kat grabbed her daughter and sang to her. This quickly calmed the baby down, thanks to her amazing singing voice and lessons from Autumn.

"How did you learn to sing like that," Doug asked.

"Autumn taught me when she was still around. Now, I can put anyone to sleep through song," Joking Kat said.

The television was finally back at normal volume, and the two turned towards the household clown. Jack was laughing at the success of his prank.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena were playing on their Nintendo64 when they heard knocking. Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes as she mashed the buttons. They were playing the original Smash Bros. Pinkamena was using Pikachu and Rainbow Dash was Link. The stage was Dreamland.

"Ignore it. Rule number two of Pranks day, never answer the door," the blue pegasus said.

Suddenly, a brick smashed through their only window. The loud noise caused Pinkamena to pause the game of Super Smash Bros 64. Shame, because she was almost winning.

"What was that," she asked.

The two ponies sniffed the air and began to gag. They held a hoof up to their nose to cover up the smell.

"Stinkbomb," Pinkamena grumbled.

Outside, Widemouth laughed. The two ponies got out of the treehouse to get away from the smell. They glared at Mr. Widemouth in disgust. The fat monster couldn't help but smile. Pinkamena took out a knife in anger, but Rainbow Dash stopped her by holding her down.

"It's not worth it. He was only doing it so he wouldn't have to dance like a fool," the blue pony said.

The Pegasus flew over to Mr. Widemouth and placed out a hood. Widemouth took his left claw and shook her hoof. Suddenly, his whole body shook and got electrocuted! She turned her hoof to the side and revealed a joy buzzer.

"Rule number three, don't shake hands," Rainbow Dash smirked.

Widemouth sighed in defeat as Rainbow Dash handed him a diaper.

* * *

Back at the diner, it was an hour until sunset. Bonnie smirked at she has been jamming out on her guitar all day. She finally finished her session and began to stand up. She then realised that she couldn't get off her stool. She placed her guitar down and aggressively sat up, only for the stool to stick to her butt as she stood up.

She growled as she grabbed the stool and force pried it off. Bonnie placed the stool down and raged into Fredbear's office. Fredbear heard her coming and quickly changed his laptop tabs. The golden bear smiled at his victory.

"Fine, you win," Bonnie growled.

"Come on, glue on the seat was obvious," Fredbear stated.

PureHope125

Ugh! Can I please finish this chapter?!

Foxy entered back into the pizza restaurant, he took note of the time as it was only one hour until the deadline for pranks ended. He quickly ran towards Bonnie, holding a pie behind his back. "Hey Bon Bon," he said.

"Gah! What do you want?" The rabbit groaned, sighing as she was getting the glue off her suit.

"I baked you a pie." The fox smiled, showing her the pie. Before she could react, he slammed the pie in her face. "Hah HA!" He laughed, only now noticing a plastic flower on her jacket.

"Come on, smell it~" she smirked, the naïve fox did and got a face full of water. "Revenge!"

Foxy just threw another pie at her in anger and went towards the basement where Tuppy would be.

When Foxy threw the pie at Tuppy, the fox missed the back of his head and hit the broken game machine Tuppy was trying to fix, making the dog angry. After that, he tried Chica, who only managed to catch the pie and throw it back in his face. This looked bad for the fox. Foxy sat back at the usual table, playing with his hook, trying to decide between Seaside or Freddy to prank with the last pie. That was until the blue cat walked up to him. "So...how has today been?"

"Bad." The fox bluntly put it, wiggling his hook in the pie.

"I've tried pranking everyone here but they either get me back, I miss and they still get mad or throw it right in my face! I don't know what to do...with only three minutes left of the pranks..."

During his talk, Seaside picked up the pie and placed it on her face. When Foxy saw, he was shocked and removed it, revealing Seaside's face covered in cream. "There."

"Thank you..." The fox replied, hugging the cat as she hugged back. Suddenly, a sharp scream was heard from the kitchen, Bonnie, Tuppy, Seaside, Foxy and even Fredbear ran over. When they got there, they saw Chica covered in pizza sauce, cheese, and pepperonis and standing near the clock.

"WHO IN THE HECK DID THIS?!" She growled everyone had a blank look on their faces apart from Seaside and Foxy. "Ok, which one of you two did it?"

"It was me!" Seaside laughed. Chica grabbed a pizza dough and threw it at her only to be caught by Fredbear.

"Ok guys, prank day is finished. Chica, Seaside, and Bonnie get your baby clothes on."

The girls sighed as they left while Tuppy grabbed his camera, foxy noticed. "Is that for Seaside?"

Tuppy blushed. "No!" He then whispered quietly to himself, "it's for Bonnie..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jeff's apartment, Jeff sighed as he sat on the sofa, which then made a loud sound. "What the?!" He got up and noticed the whoopie cushion he planned to have LJ sit on. "Great..." He groaned. Just then, his wife, Miss Pencilneck walked in.

"You pranked yourself?" She asked, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"I guess." He moaned.

"Looks like you need to prank yourself."

"How?!" Miss P gave him a pie and Jeff quickly threw it into his face. He smiled. "Yes! No baby dancing for me~" he sang as he hugged his wife!

"Good work dear, but did you not get revenge on LJ?"

"Darn it." Jeff sighed as he allowed his wife to turn his body into one of a baby's and danced to the monkey song.

* * *

At LJ's house, however, LJ and JK were in their baby outfits. "Great, the first prank day when I'm doing this..." He sighed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't try tickling a ghost as they're not ticklish," Kat replied, winking at Doug who held a camera at them. Faith, of course, giggling and laughing at her parents as they began to dance to the monkey song. Embarrassed but happy.

PureHope125

Yes! And the glitch doesn't ruin the end of my episode!

* * *

 **The end...**

 **Popcorn wrote by the DuperHope125 ship**


	5. new home arc: Black Out

**Good Evening and welcome to the darkest chapter, yet.**

 **Welcome back Nightmare Moon. Let's see how long she lasts this time. It's also a Tuppy and Bonnie episode.**

* * *

A few nights later, under a new moon, the sky was filled with stars. Nightmare Moon was on a hilltop, and observed Shadowlurker's tyranny. Shadowlurker placed a magical shield over PastaVille, making a promise that the little village of creepypasta is the only safe place left on Earth. She sighed and tapped a hoof on her horn. Ms. Pencilneck zapped ice around the alicorn's horn, rendering her magic useless.

The Alicorn of the night grew feed up with waiting and flew directly down to Shadowlurker. The emperor was commanding a few Proxies to invade a log cabin. Shadow smiled at the queen.

"What, still can't get that ice off," Shadow smirked.

"It was me to get you out of Zalgo's prison and you still haven't given me anything in return," Nightmare Moon growled.

"I opened a tear, allowing every creep to escape Hell. What more do you want," Shadow said.

"I want you to get this ice off my horn," Nightmare Moon howled.

Shadowlurker tapped his chin and thought about it. He then pushed the pony down before vanishing. Nightmare Moon feel into a deep sleep and woke up a few hours later. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The Alicorn of the night stood up and noticed that she ended up in PastaVille. Her eyes grew as she heard an annoying squeaky laugh come her way.

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Black Out**

Suicide Mouse stomped up to Nightmare Moon. Mickey snickered as he stared at the ice. The Alicorn huffed in annoyance. She then remembered what Mickey wanted on his first trip to PastaVille.

"Hey, get this ice off me! Then, there shall be Eternal Night! You know that Disneyworld is best at night," the princess manipulated.

"No sunrise, means that the Fazbear Diner can't open," Mickey whispered.

Mickey smiled as he picked up a rock and smashed it a few times against the pony's horn. The ice cracked and shattered, gaining the princess free control of her magic! Nightmare Moon chuckled evilly as her horn glowed a powerful aura. The new moon turned around until it was full.

She shot a dark blue beam into the sky. Dark clouds filled the sky, hiding all the stars. It began to bring a storm. Ben observed the duo and walked back home.

"They shouldn't have done that," Ben whispered.

* * *

Inside the killer clown's house, Jack and Kat were cuddling on the couch. Ghost Doug was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge again. A crash of thunder struck against a window. This caused Kat to jump and Faith to start crying.

"I'll get her," Doug groaned.

Doug got up and floated into the baby's room. The storm's flash blinded the house for a second. When Jack opened his eyes, Joking Kat was missing! The clown looked around the living room, but couldn't find her.

"Hey, where she go," the demonic clown asked.

Ghost Doug came out, holding a crying Faith. The ghost rocked the baby gently, trying to calm her down.

"She's scared of thunder a bit," Doug stated.

"She was fine around that hail storm about 5 years ago. Why is she shaking up now," Laughing Jack questioned. **(1)**

Laughing Jack got up and scanned the household, until finally finding Joking Kat. She was shaking and hiding under the queen bed. Jack smiled as he crawled under with her.

* * *

Inside Fazbear Diner, Tuppy couldn't sleep thanks to the storm. He stood up and left to get himself a glass of water. On his way out, he saw that all the arcade cabinets didn't have any lights on them. Tuppy shook and screamed in fear. He felt very lost in the dark.

"Black out," the puppy shouted.

His scream woke up Bonnie. The bunny growled as she walked over to him. Bonnie noticed how frightened Tuppy was of the dark. She slowly calmed down and pated him on the back.

"Just go back to sleep," Bonnie said.

Suddenly, a loud thump clanked on the floor. Tuppy squealed as he hugged the rabbit animatronic for comfort. Bonnie growled and pushed him off.

"What was that," he squealed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she took out a small red lighter. She lite it and looked down. She huffed an pointed at a glass cup that Tuppy kicked. Tuppy hid his face in embarrassment.

"Everything will be fine in the morning," Bonnie silently said.

Tuppy nodded, when a clash of thunder echoed throughout the diner. Tuppy squealed as he once again hugged Bonnie for comfort. Bonnie pushed him off and lead him in bed.

* * *

Back outside, Ben Drowned dashed towards the foes. He did a battle cry to get Suicide Mouse and Nightmare Moon's attention. Nightmare Moon shot a magical beam towards the warrior, but Ben took out his shield. The magic ray had no effect on the shield.

"Time to tip the scales," Ben screamed as he pulled out the master sword.

"It talks," Mickey asked.

"That's not his line," Nightmare Moon said in confusion.

Bed Drowned did a battle cry before leaping into the sky. The undead warrior slashed his sword at the Alicorn. He managed to chop off the horn. The princess was drained of her magic and began to feel weak. Nightmare Moon's eyes shut and she fell onto the ground. The moon began to set and the dark clouds disappeared.

Ben turned around, but Mickey already vanished. The undead warrior placed his sword into the inventory and walked away with pride. Mickey was safely in a tree. The mouse kept a close eye on the warrior.

Mickey was just about to head back home, when he felt a strange force. He stared back at Nightmare Moon's sleeping body. A black tear appeared next to her body. Shadowlurker walked out of the tear and stared down at her. He snickered as he picked up the Alicorn's body.

He waved a claw at the broken horn, causing a strange blue aura to appear on the stump. He laughed as he carried the pony into the tear with him. The tear closed behind the two creeps. Mickey crawled down from the tree and began to question Shadowlurker's true mysterious intentions.

* * *

 **Duperghoul**

 **Nightmare Moon was the secondary villain in Pasta With The Creeps, due to her actions she managed to do from the Under Realm! I _was_ gonna kill her off, but that just wouldn't do enough justice! That would mean no more Nightmare moon appearances! I hope your satisfied, because I have other ideas... Review and I'll see ya later**

 **(1)-I didn't know that much about my third and final love interest back then, so of course she was fine around hail.**


	6. new home arc: Three Robots and A Baby I

**Good Evening, friends!**

 **Tonight, DuperGhoul TV presents- Three Robots and A Baby Part 1**

 **Enjoy, and Happy Mother's Day.**

* * *

After a long work day, the family diner finally came to a close. Kids had tons of fun in Tuppy's new ball pit. The puppy animatronic walked over to the ball pit. He had to take the balls out and replace them with clean ones, so he could sanitize the dirty ones.

As he walked towards the play area, he saw something big moving in the ball pit. His eyes grew as he inched closer. Tuppy reached in the pit and pulled it out. To his surprise, he picked up a baby! The baby wore a big white onesie and a white cap. It had long curly brown hair. It's eyes were big, round and green. His or hers forehead and cheeks were big.

Tuppy was gonna remove it's onesie, in order to check it's gender. Before he could, it started to cry loudly. The loud noise made Tuppy shake a little in fear. His shaking had a bit of frustration in it.

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Lost Baby**

Tuppy lied the crying baby on a dinning table. He panicked and kept making 'sh' sounds. The five other animatronics woke up and walked over to the baby and Tuppy. Foxy and Seaside smiled at the sight of the cute baby. Chica and Bonnie looked grumpy and annoyed from being woken up from their beauty sleep. Fredbear walked in front of the animatronics and got a good look at the lost baby.

"What happened here," Fredbear asked.

"His or her parents left it in the ball pit," Tuppy explained.

This caused Bonnie to burst out laughing. Chica and Fredbear gave her a dirty look. Bonnie chocked and finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry, it's just who does that," Bonnie questioned with a small giggle. **(1)**

Fredbear picked it up and rocked it softly. He sighed as he looked over at the big clock on the west wall. It was a little past 10 pm. He then looked over at Tuppy.

"We can't leave this baby here overnight! Tuppy and I will go around to see if we can find it's mother. You girls stay here just in case the parents come back," Fredbear stated.

"Can I come? It looks awfully cute," Foxy asked.

Foxy had little puppy dog eyes in order to convince the manager. The golden bear groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Fredbear said.

"Who farted," Chica growled.

The animatronics sniffed the air. They all quickly held their nose. The baby stopped crying and giggled playfully.

"That would be the baby," Seaside sighed.

"Not changing the diaper, one, two, three, not it," Bonnie shouted holding up her left paw.

"Not it," Chica shouted.

"Not it," Foxy said.

"Not it," Tuppy said.

"Not it," Seaside said.

"Aw, fish sticks," Golden Freddy growled as he headed to the changing room.

"It's a girl," the bear shouted from the bathroom.

* * *

Moments later, Foxy, Tuppy, and Fredbear were exploring PastaVille. Fredbear was carrying the baby. Tuppy stood close to the two, due to his fear of the dark. First, they went up to a small house by the river. Tuppy knocked on the door heavily. About a minute later, Ticci Toby and Ghost Sally opened the door.

"Hey, is this yours? The long hair fits Sally," Foxy asked.

"No, sorry. We have a boy named Tommy," Toby stuttered.

"She does look familiar. It's too dark and late for me to remember. Sorry for wasting your time," Sally sighed.

"By the way, how did you two manage to have a child? Sally's a ghost," Foxy questioned.

"Ms. P's magic," Sally bluntly said.

* * *

Their next destination was towards the apartment buildings. There was only one apartment building years ago, but ever since humans started to live in the small village to avoid Shadow Lurker and the Proxies, there was more apartment buildings built next to Jeff and Lui's.

They knocked on every brown hair human's apartment door first, but didn't get any luck. They then went up to Jeff and Ms. P's apartment. They saw a blue light flashing from the door cracks. Foxy used his hook to knock at the door. Several footsteps walked over to the door. Jeffery Woods opened the door and smiled. His witch lover stood behind him.

"Can I help you," Jeff the Killer asked.

"Is this your baby," Tuppy said a Fredbear showed them the baby girl.

Jeff and Ms. P shook their head 'no' Jeff got out of the way and revealed his wife's stomach. The witch had a flabby stomach. The tv in the living room was playing a monsters movie.

"Ms. Pencilneck is still pregnant with our child," Jeff said.

"Can you just use magic to make the baby be born already," Foxy asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Ms. Pencilneck said. "Though I can stop pregnancy pains. Don't tell Kat that, she'll kill me," the witch said.

"Trust me, she will," Jeff added.

"Of course! The girl could be Giggling Faith. The green eyes she gets from her mother," Fredbear said.

"The brown hair from Laughing Jack?" Foxy asked.

"Or Doug," Jeff casually said. **(2)**

The three animatronics stared at him in confusion. Even the lost baby girl glanced over at the killer with a weird face.

"Well, it's not known which is the father. Besides, the curls?" Jeff shrugged.

"I'm trying to sleep," Jane shouted from next door.

* * *

The 3 robots took the baby towards the cottage near the carnival. It was midnight, and the carnival was finally coming to a close. All the carnival rides and lights turned off at the same time. This caused Tuppy and the baby girl to scream out in fear.

"Calm down, you're scary the baby," Fredbear said.

Tuppy took deep breaths and got closer to Golden Freddy. The bear squished his arms, but didn't feel anything. He got scared and shook the blanket they placed around it so it wouldn't get cold.

"Stop shaking it, you'll kill it," Tuppy said.

Fredbear folded out the blanket and saw that the baby was missing. The bear and puppy gasped. Fredbear looked around and noticed that Foxy was also missing.

"Foxy," the bear growled.

There was a few fresh footsteps in the dirt leading towards the carnival. The two animatronics followed them. A few seconds later, they came across Foxy holding the baby.

Fox was nibbling on some cheese crackers. The robot pirate was sharing some with the baby. The baby girl looked comfy in Foxy's arm. She was playing with his artificial fur.

"Hey," Fredbear shouted.

"I thought she might be hungry and so I decided to give me and her a midnight snack," Foxy innocently said.

"Fine, but that's stealing," Fredbear shouted.

Foxy takes out some money and places it behind the counter. Fredbear took the baby back from the fox. Foxy sighed in defeat. Fredbear didn't bother talking to the red fox and quickly went over to Laughing Jack's cottage.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the chaotic clown's cottage, Laughing Jack sat back in the black recliner. Joking Kat was watching a late night movie, as Ghost Doug was busy raiding the fridge for a midnight snack.

"Honey, I'm tired from working all day. Can you give me a foot massage," the demonic clown asked.

"Dude, last time you had me do that, all your sweat got into my eyes cause they were all stinky," Kat replied.

"You take that back," Jack shouted. **(3)**

Before they could continue, a loud knock banged on the front door. Joking Kat went over to the door and swung it open. She smiled at the animatronics. She then took notice of the baby Fredbear held. Laughing Jack bounced on over. Fredbear yawned as he held the baby up.

"Is this yours," Fredbear asked.

"No, that's not ours. Our daughter keeps her hair short," Laughing Jack said.

"That's Lyra, Dystiny's wedlock child," Joking Kat said.

"What's a wedlock," Foxy and Tuppy said together.

"It means the baby was born before the parents were able to get married," Doug shouted from the kitchen.

Fredbear looked down at the baby. He rocked it a bit. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

The robots went straight to Dytiny's cabin. It lied across the lake and near Candle Cove Productions. On their way over, Foxy glanced over at Candle Cove for the first time.

"Hey, they stole my Pirate Cove name," he whined while pointing.

"The three pirates had that setup long before you were programmed in the new diner," Tuppy said.

The three went up to the small cabin. Fredbear held little Lyra close. He then rapidly pounded onto the front wooden door. They waited a few moments, listening carefully.

"It's past midnight! They are possibly asleep and can't hear us," Foxy said.

"Or at the diner collecting their child," Tuppy said.

"They wouldn't be cruel enough to forget about their daughter and wait until past midnight to collect her," Fredbear stated honestly.

Upon hearing this, Lyra cried out loudly. Fredbear pushed her away from his body, so the tears wouldn't rust him. Tuppy held his ears in pain and slight annoyance. Foxy worriedly went over to the baby. He snatched it away and pulled her close to his face.

Fredbear grumbled and tried to take Lyra back. Foxy stuck his tongue out and made a funny face with it. This caused Lyra to cheer up a bit. The baby girl quickly stopped crying. She then started laughing and giggled cutely.

"There, there, baby. You'll get back with your mommy soon," Foxy said.

* * *

Back at the diner, Chica, Seaside and Bonnie went back to bed. They figured that the parents would be back for their child by now or the three male robots would have found the parents by now. Seaside was sucking her thumb in her deep sleep.

* * *

 _Singing Jingle: Mickey's Secret hidden lair~ **(4)**_

Dystiny and her husband were underground. They were chained up to a cavern wall. Mickey the Suicide Mouse evilly smiled at his captured victims. He twiddled his fingers around like a maniac.

"Don't worry, kiddos, you'll get to see little Lyra again in time," the mouse snickered.

The rat evilly laughed as the parents struggled to break free.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **~CREDITS~**

 **Chapter idea partially by PureHope125**

 **Toby and Sally's child OC by PureHope125**

 **Written by Duperghoul**

 **Scott Cawthon for FNAF**

 **Tyler and KJMusical for getting me into CreepyPasta**

 **Happy Mothers Day**

 **Disgust for Jane: cleaning under the sink... first time I ever used the word "Disgusting" (along with other fowl language)**

 **Sadness used for Suicide Mouse: my mother's consecutive yelling**

* * *

 **References**

 **(use CRT+F to search back up for them if you forgot where; much easier than scrolling everywhere)**

 **Title: Three Men and A Baby. It's an old movie from the 80s!**

 **1: I added that cause I literally laughed once I typed that scene**

 **2: Due to me and Kathryn's relationship, she stopped making her LJ fanfics!**

 **3: Lines 'borrowed' from PureHope125 via pmbox**

 **4: Spoof on Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated**


	7. new home arc: Three Robots and A Baby II

**Good Evening, friends!**

 **Tonight, DuperGhoul TV presents- Three Robots and A Baby Part 2**

 **Enjoy, and have an unlucky night.**

* * *

 **Previously on Fredbear and Friends...**

Tuppy found a green eyed baby with long curly brown hair in the ball pit. Foxy, Fredbear and Tuppy went on a quest to return the baby girl to her rightful owner. The animatronic's found out that the baby was Lyra, who belonged to Dystiny. They knocked on her cabin, but got no awnser.

Dystiny and her husband were underground. They were chained up to a cavern wall. Mickey the Suicide Mouse evilly smiled at his captured victims. He twiddled his fingers around like a maniac.

"Don't worry, kiddos, you'll get to see little Lyra again, in time," the mouse snickered.

The rat evilly laughed as the parents struggled to break free.

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Rat's Trade**

* * *

Last night at the diner, baby Lyra was playfully enjoying herself in the ball pit. Her loving parents were keeping an eye on her. Dystiny had short red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress with flowers all over it. Her husband, Eric, had black hair that curled a bit in the back. Eric wore a black and red suit.

Mickey was crawling under the tables. Dystiny and Eric stood up to collect their daughter. Their legs stood in front of the table the rat was under. Suicide Mouse grabbed onto the parents legs and pulled them under the table with him. Before they could call out for help, Mickey placed duck tape over their mouths.

He removed a tile from the floor. He then stuffed the parents down the whole. He silently followed and closed the floor tile on his way down the hole. Dystiny and Eric looked around and saw that there was an underground passage way. The rat aggressively pushed them deeper into the passage.

* * *

Now, the two were chained up to a cavern wall. Mickey glared evilly at the two parents. He already tore off the duck tape from their mouths. Eric and Dystiny struggled to break free. Their arms and legs were separately locked up to hard rocks.

* * *

 **Song parody:** I'm The Bad Guy

 **Originally From:** Wander Over Yonder

 **Dystiny:** _What do you want with us?_

 **Mickey** : _Let me put this a way you idiots will understand._

I'm not the knight in shining armor.  
I'm not your remodel or the king of comedy.  
I'm not the same brave and nice mouse I used to be.  
Nope... I'm the bad guy.

I think it started a while ago, you see,  
Each of them, kids and teens, has forgot about me.  
No longer am I your barrel of laughs or your light of hope.

Oh, I'm magic  
Tons of tricks  
Smart, cunning and sly.  
Oh, it's thrillin'  
To be a villain.  
I destroy these new heroes and reclaim my glory.

 _(laughs)_

'Cause I'm the bad guy!

Oh, ain't it fantastic?  
I want something, I get it!  
And let me tell you why.  
I used to have tons of fame  
It went away with nobody to blame.  
Then I notice these popular ponies and animatronics.

First, Pinkie and Dashie will turn to glue!  
I don't want to spoil what I'll do to the robots, but...  
I'll wipe out their hard drives and bid them bye-bye!  
Why?  
 _Come on, GUESS!_  
 **Dystiny** : 'Cause you're the bad guy?  
 **Mickey** : _Or, well, mouse. (maniacal laughter)_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tuppy, Foxy and Fredbear were outside Dystiny and Eric's cabin. Foxy softly rocked baby Lyra in his arms. The pirate red fox was playing with the baby girl. Tuppy stepped over and gently grabbed her. Foxy looked at the baby. The fox animatronic grabbed on the baby's nose and squeezed. He then slipped his fingers up passed the girls nose. He then held his left arm's fingers in a cup, with his thumb pushed through his index and middle finger.

"I got your nose," Foxy smiled.

Lyra suddenly began to cry. Her nose was all swollen. Fredbear rolled his eyes as he stepped over to her. Tuppy was frozen in fear.

"Quick, give I back," Tuppy quickly stuttered. The red fox was panicking.

The fox softly tapped her nose, as if to give her nose back. He then softly kissed her puffy nose. The wet and slimy kiss made Lyra stop crying a little. Foxy indirectly nibbled on the nose. Luckily, it only tickled her. Lyra began to burst out in laughter as the fox pulled away.

"Here, you are better with kids. Heavens knows why," Tuppy sighed as he handed her back over.

"Guys, I think I know where her parents went," Fredbear said. The golden bear was holding a note the he found on the doormat. It looks like it was taped onto the door, but the wind broke it down.

* * *

The note lead the three to Suicide Mouse's secret hidden underground lair. The three softly walked through the tunnel. Eventually, they found their destination. The parents were still chained up to some rocks. Mickey was just standing there menacingly, as if he was waiting for them.

"Help," Eric called out.

"M-m," Lyra began to call out. The baby stretched out her right arm.

"Her first word," Dystiny whispered. Her eyes grew wide as she listened carefully. Before Lyra could choke it out, she let out a cute burp. The baby giggled at herself as her mom sighed I disappointment.

"Tell you what, if you hand over the deed to your diner and I'll gladly let them free," Mickey stated.

Tuppy had a hard time comprehending the rat's motives. Golden Freddy quickly hesitated over the trade.

"What? Never," Fredbear stated.

"Come on, your entire accomplishment is a rip of Chuck E. Cheeses! You wouldn't want to be sued over copyright, now would you," the rat brutally said.

Fredbear glanced over at the loving couple. He then glanced back down at the giggling baby. The baby was too young to understand the situation. Deep inside, Fredbear wanted to give her back to her family. There was no fighting the moue, because it would leave a bad message about their new personality.

"The creator has it. We'll be back," Fredbear sighed.

* * *

The three robots walked up to a small white house that lied behind their diner. Fredbear rang the doorbell. The jingle sounded a bit off pitched. It woke up the baby girl. She yawned and looked around. Lyra suddenly began to cry loudly. The sudden noise managed to scare Tuppy the puppy. Tuppy shook in fear and fell backwards. He landed on his back onto the grass.

Tuppy groaned as he slowly got back up. Foxy took hold of the girl's fingers and placed her thumb into her mouth. Lyra sucked on it, calmed down and softly drifted back asleep. Before long, Scott Cawthon, the creator, opened the front door.

"Hello," Scott yawned.

"We know it's very late, Mr. Cawthon. This is an emergency, though. We need to borrow the deed to our restaurant," Fredbear announced.

"What for," Scott said. The creator yawned and rubbed his eyes with his right sleeve.

"This mouse demands us to hand it over. If we don't, we can't get this poor baby back to her young and loving parents," Foxy said. Foxy gently rocked Lyra in his hands. The baby was fast asleep in his arms and sucking her right thumb.

"Give me a moment," the creator said. Scott Cawthon went back inside his house. He began to rumble through a bunch of old papers on a computer desk. "I know I left it somewhere," he grumbled.

"Are you sure Suicide Mouse will hold his side of the deal," Tuppy asked.

"Do we have any other choice," Fredbear replied.

A few moments later, Scott Cawthon found the deed to the Fazbear Diner. He walked out and handed the folded paper over to Golden Freddy. Fredbear unfolded the deed and examined it. He sighed as he looked back up at the creator.

"Here, give him this," Scott said.

* * *

The robots went straight back to the underground cavern. Suicide Mouse was rubbing his gloved hands together. Fredbear handed over the folded paper.

Suicide Mouse tilted his head back and loudly gave out his iconic laugh. After a few seconds, he stopped laughing. He then walked over to the parents that were chained against the cavern wall. He took out a key and unlocked the cuffs. Dystiny and Eric gently got down. He snickered as he began to unfold the deed.

"Yes, I now own the Fazbear Diner," Suicide Mouse cheered. He continued reading. The more he read, the more his face turned red. "I own the restaurant that closed on Friday the 13th, 1987! You tricked me," Suicide Mouse growled.

"A deal's a deal," Fredbear said. Fredbear tried to think of the 1987 restaurant, but couldn't find any info about it in his database. He had no memory of his past life or any other restaurant. Scott did this on purpose, to stop anymore biting incidents.

Suicide Mouse grumbled. He took the old and expired deed, and walked away. The rat kept his head down as he walked out. Foxy placed the baby down gently. Lyra softly stood up and walked over to her parents. Dystiny kneeled down on a knee and stretched her arms out. Lyra easily walked over to her mother. Dystinypulled her daughter into a big hug.

"Mommy," Lyra gently whispered. Her mom smiled at her daughter's first word.

"I'll miss you," Foxy said.

* * *

 **Fun fact:** Kathryn's first word was Mickey, that she said while at Disney World. My first full sentence was "I can eat it?", my parents even have it on an old VHS tape...

 **~CREDITS~**

 **Present for Twisted-Dubstep-Girl**

 **Lyra Sophia Mae Galloway** **-Born May 10th, 2016 at 4:14pm**

 **Written by Duperghoul**

 **Song Idea indirectly gained from PureHope125**

 **Scott Cawthon for FNAF**

 **Tyler and KJMusical for getting me into CreepyPasta**

 **Disney**

 **Sadness used for Suicide Mouse: my mother's consecutive yelling**


	8. new home arc: Terrible Tooth Trouble

**PureHope125**

 **BTW, based on real events in my life**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the Suicide Mouse deal, everybody seemed to be panicking and running around the restaurant; looking for one animatronic. All expect for Foxy, who was still asleep in his private area. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise from a barrel nearby.

"Huh, am I going crazy or did I hear something..?" He asked himself, before getting up and opening the top of the barrel to find Seaside curled up inside. "Seaside, lass, what are you doing in here?" He said to her concerned as she shushed him.

"Quiet down, they'll find me…" She whispered, before trying to cover the barrel again.

"Why are they looking for you?"

"Cause I have to have a dental surgery…"

* * *

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Episode 8**

 **Terrible Tooth Trouble**

"You need dental surgery? But we're robots, we don't need dentists."

"If animals like penguins can go to the dentist, then so can robot." She sighed, playing with her fingers.

Suddenly, Foxy heard Bonnie walking towards the room and covers the barrel with the lid just in time.

"Yo, Seaside, you've got to come out, we've got to put your cream on." Bonnie asked, storming in and towards Foxy.

"Well, she's clearly not here.." He lied, but Bonnie knew too well and picked up the barrel and carried it away; with Seaside panicking inside.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" The blue cat screamed, Foxy just stood in his room and stared. Suddenly, a loud crash and slamming sound came from the restaurant dining area, which conviced Foxy to come out.

"Great job Tuppy! Now she's escaped!" Chica shouted, causing the dog to hide in his arcade room.

Fredbear groaned. "Great, now we only have an hour to get her to the dentist…" He sighed.

Bonnie went to leave when Foxy ran out first, unintentionally pushing her out of the way. "OUT OF MY WAY!" The pirate shouted.

Bonnie growled as she got back up and ran out, along with the other two animatronics, leaving Tuppy to calm down and prepare the tools.

* * *

Korbyn was sitting in her living room, watching TV along with Miss P, Jane, Sally, Dystiny and Joking Kat as they were allowing their children to have a play date. While they were chatting, the door knocked and Korbyn went to answer it; on the other side was Seaside, who quickly ran inside and shut the door.

Korbyn was shocked, seeing the animatronic seeming so scared. "Seaside, are you ok?" She asked, leading the scared robot into the living room.

"No…" Seaside shivered.

"Then what's the matter…?" Dystiny asked.

The cat sat down on a chair as she looked away. "I have to go to the dentists for a surgery…"

"NOPE!" Joking Kat screamed before jumping out through a window in a panic, causing Seaside's eyes to widen in fright.

Jane sighed, "I'll take the baby home.." before scooping up Faith and carrying her back to the carnival.

Sally got confused. "Why are you going to the dentist? Don't they just do humans?"

"But me and the other animatronics live and have the same rights as you guys so we do go to the hospital, doctors and dentists. We run our own diner for crying allowed!" She cried. "You see, I got pizza rotted in one of my teeth so I have to get it pulled out, cleaned and placed back in."

"What's so scary about that?" Korbyn asked.

"Cause I have to be turned off so I won't have any pain…"

"Oh…"

"I'm just….s-s-so scared…." She whimpered, beginning to cry. Causing the girls to come over to her and comfort her with a hug.

"Oh Seaside…" Sally smiled.

"There's nothing to fear…" Korbyn continued.

"It would only be a few mintues off." Miss P responded.

"But it'll be done before you know it." Dystiny said.

"And you can spend the rest of the day just relaxing."

"Really?" Seaside asked, her crying stopped and she closed her eyes in bliss.

* * *

Knock knock knock knock

"LJ, ya home?"

Knock knock knock knock

"Is Seaside in there?"

Knock knock knock knock

"This is starting to annoy me…"

Bonnie was annoyed, she knew that Seaside was great friends with Laughing Jack and Joking Kat so the first place to find her in her head was at their house. Finally the door opened, to reveal a ghost.

"She's not here." The ghost answered, frustrated.

"Seaside?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Jack's busy shopping and Kat's at Korbyn's house for a woman's visit thing with Faith."

"I see. So would that be where she is?"

"Probably."

"Ok, thanks for the help." Bonnie smiled, before running towards Korbyn's house just as Jane came over with a sleeping baby.

"I believe this is yours."

* * *

Seaside was shaking on her way to the dentist, Foxy, who had managed to find her, was gently bringing her there; but thanks to the support from the girls, she felt more comfortable about it.

Fredbear and Chica were waiting at the building's front door, angry. "Well done Seaside, now you're late for the appointment!" Chica moaned, Fred just nodded.

"Sorry, I was just really scared." She whispered.

Fredbear cleared his throat and sighed. "Seaside, you can have someone with you in the room to comfort you."

"Foxy?" She smiled slightly, wrapping her arms round Foxy's; causing the fox to blush as they entered.

Seaside was placed on a robot stand specially made for her as Tuppy got his tools out of his tool box and Widemouth gave her teeth a look. "Yeah, should only take a quarter of an hour. Not that long."

"Ok…" Seaside smiled, continually holding onto Foxy's hook as he stood by her.

"Everything will be fine." Foxy reasurred her as his kissed her forehead to distract her from Tuppy opening her back and turning her off.

"Foxy…I…l-l-l-l…." Before she could finish her sentence however, she shut down.

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to a special addition of the Fredbear and Friends show! Chica is busy being our waitress and chef so please be polite and patient."

Seaside woke up to find herself in the office with Foxy on Netflix, she tried getting up but slipped down. "Oh hey!" Foxy gasped, helping her to sit up. "You ok?"

"Sort of…" She said in a dizzy voice.

"You need a rest, Fredbear said so. And I'm keeping an eye on you for the afternoon and evening."

"Ok." Seaside smiled as Foxy continued to look for something to watch when something came to their attention.

"This one?"

"Yes please." She smiled, snuggling up to the red fox as he put it on and wrapped an arm round her.

* * *

 **PureHope125**

 **Yes, this was based on a true event on my life recently were I had to have some baby teeth pulled out cause they weren't coming out fast enough. Yes, I was knocked out and was pretty much scared for life. But, luckily I'm ok now.**

 **Now, if you excuse me, I've got exams to revise for.**

 **Duperghoul**

 **My front two teeth have been fake ever since 5th grade. I was pushed to the ground in gym class and they chipped. I was awake as they pulled them out and gave me fake ones. I was watching a childhood favorite show as they did it and never felt a thing. We all are different.**

 **Don't get me started on the awkward teenage years with braces. Blame the overnight thumb sucking..**


	9. new home arc: Crazy Culinary Clash

**Good Evening, Friendly and unfriendly chefs**

 **I hope you are hungry~**

* * *

The very next morning, Pinkamena sat at a table inside the diner. In front of her, was a plate of chocolate chip muffins. She had her front hooves crossed, a frown on her face and her eyes closed. She only huffed at her waitress, Seaside Kitten.

It looked like the pony only took a nibble of her breakfast. It didn't taste like cardboard or anything, but the former party pony tasted rock's better at old Hearth Warming celebrations before Equestria got destroyed **(*)**.

Seaside was standing by the table. The blue kitten animatronic look very sad and disappointed. She held a notepad with the pink pony's order on it. A few seconds later, Chica stormed out of her kitchen. She started at her coworker and the customer with unamusment.

"What is the problem," Chica grumbled.

"This pony states that she is a better baker," Seaside said.

"There's only one way to settle this," Chica said.

Chica and Pinkamena glared at each other. The two locked eyes and squinted. They both shinned evil smirks. Seaside knew this look from Chica and sighed. The kitten face palmed herself. Chica wasn't gonna allow a little pony proclaim to be better than her at something.

Pinkamena was bored and was ready for a challenge. She hardly threw parties anymore ever since she replaced her party cellar to make the torture chamber **(*)**. She knew how much Rainbow Dash loved to compete, and the pink pony couldn't wait to feel that adrenaline, again.

"Cook off," Pinkamena and Chica shouted together in union.

 **Theme Song Version 1.25**

Fredbear's Family Diner

 _(Rainbow Dash is holding Pinkie Pie as she flies to the diner, with Suicide Mouse evilly looking through the front window)_

Is where you'll want to be

 _(various kid cameos rush up to Fredbear, with Ghost Sally singing with him)_

Newcomers to play with us

 _(Chica is in the kitchen, 'taste testing' the food)_

Join along, we'll have so much fun

 _(Bonnie on stage, grabbing the mic)_

We have much games to play

 _(Tuppy standing behind the corner, counting a huge pile of tickets, from Jeff, Ms. P, Jane and Lui.)_

Sit back and stay the whole all day

 _(Seaside giving Laughing Jack, Joking Kat, Ghost Doug and Giggling Faith their plate of food)_

Please, come again another day

 _(Foxy waving goodbye to Dytiny, Lyra and EvaMarie with a huge smile)_

To Fredbear's Family Diner!

 _(Group photo with all 6 animatronics on stage, before shutting down)_

* * *

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Crazy Culinary Clash**

"How should we do this," Seaside asked.

"We get 5 different judges. Me and Pinkamena will cook a big lunch and have the judges decide who wins," Chica declared.

"I'll gladly be a judge," a girl's voice called.

The three turned around to where the voice was from. At the table behind them, was a young teenager. She wore a red fez on top of her long silky brown hair. She had an open camo jacket with a black shirt.

The girl had a bright smile and a chocolate milk mustache on her face. She pushed her glasses back onto her face, showing she had green eyes. She siftly licked the milk off of her lips.

"Fine, you can judge," Chica said.

"Thanks! The name's EvaMarie, anyway," the young girl introduced.

Chica turned back to Pinkamena. "Then we both shall bring 2 other judges each to the contest at noon," the robot Chica said.

"Okie Dokie Loki! Don't worry, I won't bring Rainbow Dash as long as none of the other animatronics or Scott doesn't judge," Pinkamena replied.

"Deal!"

* * *

On Pinkamena's way back to her treehouse, she noticed Mr. Widemouth. Widemouth was watering his garden by his white trailer. In his garden were several rows of vegetables, like carrots, corn and potatoes. He also had a small row of white rows in the back.

The pink pony bounced over to the not so imaginary friend. Widemouth stood up once is watering can ran out of water. He turned around and noticed the pony. He smiled as she pounced up to him.

"Hey, me and Chica are having a cook off today at noon. We need judges and I'm wondering if you could be there," Pinkamena stated.

"Sure, I'll gladly judge it," Widemouth said.

"See you then," the pink pony said. The pony turned around and snickered. Ever since they met, Pinkamena and Widemouth have been great friends. Especially, after they both lost their best friends, Grinny and Rainbow Dash, for the first time. Pinkamena even saved Widemouth from the robotic ponies 4 years ago.

A few yards away, Suicide Mouse heard this and giggled quietly. He then put on an act and held his stomach in pain. He rubbed it while imitating stomach growling noises under his breath. Pinkamena and Widemouth turned the rat in concern.

"So hungry," Mickey lied.

"Well, there's this cook off at noon at the Fred Family Diner. Why don't you be a judge," Pinkamena offered.

Mickey smirked and nodded yes. As the former party pony went over to her and Rainbow Dash's treehouse, the rat rubbed his gloved hands together. Everything was going according to plan. He knew that once Pinkamena won the cook off, it would put a bad reputation on the Fazbear Industry. If Chica couldn't out bake a little pony, they wouldn't be able to continue their business with that!

Suicide Mouse did despise the two lesbian ponies, for being so popular, but after Fredbear tricked him with an expired deed, the rat hated the diner a lot more at the moment.

Pinkamena quickly climbed up into her treehouse. Once she got in, she smiled brightly. She glanced over at her best friend, Rainbow Dash, who was on the couch playing on their N64. The last Pegasus was ranking up a high score on Star Fox 64.

"Do a barrel roll," the TV speakers echoed.

Pinkamena closed the door and walked in. She giggled as her hair and tail become fluffy again. Her dark coat flashed back into a brighter color. The thought of her baking for the people she cared about slowly triggered her to turn back into her happy self.

"Hey, me and Chica are having a cook off today at noon," Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Good luck," Rainbow Dash said. The Pegasus didn't even look in her direction. She quickly pressed z twice in order to do a barrel roll.

"I hope I win," Pinkie Pie said. Her voice seemed to crack and be very thinner. Her mate easily noticed it.

"Pinks, your Fluttershy is showing," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Do not compare me to somepony who can't even spell immigration," Pinkie Pie said as she bounced towards her dungeon like kitchen. **(1)**

Once in her dungeon like kitchen, Pinkie Pie quickly got to work. She stood on her hind legs and grabbed a big bag of sugar with her teeth. As she carried it over to a table, a little fell out of the bag.

"A big cake or cupcakes? Cupcakes," Pinkie Pie said to herself.

She then began to sing a song as she quickly got to work.

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie solo:** Cupcakes!

All you have to do is take a cup of flour!

Add it to the mix!

Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!

A bit of salt, just a pinch!

Baking these treats is such a cinch!

Add a teaspoon of vanilla!

Add a little more, and you count to four, And you never get your fill of... Cupcakes!

So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes!

Don't be too hasty! Cupcakes!

Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!

* * *

Meanwhile, Chica and Seaside were inside the family diner's big kitchen. Chica was ready for a challenge. It did get awfully boring stuck in the kitchen all day. She enjoyed cooking for all the Fazbear guests. She just never got to see their happy faces, only Seaside did. So, having a horse complain about her muffins deeply offended her.

"Alright, time to get cooking," Chica said.

"Well, I think Pinkie will obviously cook a big cake or some cupcakes. You need to top that," Seaside Kitten replied.

"How about pancakes," Chica said.

The robotic chicken got out the supplies she need and got to work. As she was cooking, she sang a duo with her waitress. Thankfully, the diner was usually slow in the mornings.

* * *

 **PARODY SONG:** Let the pancakes hit the pan (Bodies hit the floor)

 _Found on comment section on YouTube by: Andemita Hollow_

 _Sung by: Chica. Seaside as backup_

Let the pancakes hit the pan, Let the pancakes hit the pan, Let the pancakes hit the pan,

Let the pancakes hit the... PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Beating, the eggs...(the eggs)

Can't beat much more...(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

ONE, whisk the flour, sugar, TWO, pour the milk and mix, THREE, beat and beat the egg, FOUR, keep repeating it!

ONE, whisk the flour, sugar, TWO, pour the milk and mix, THREE, PUT THE PANCAKES ON THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the...(PAAAAAAN!)

Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the...(PAAAAAAN!)

Cook, them again..(again) This is the end! (Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

ONE, Take a non-stick pan, TWO, Grease it with butter, THREE, Turn to medium heat, FOUR, Pour the mixture in!

ONE, Take a non-stick pan, TWO, Grease it with butter, THREE, COOK AND COOK AND FLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the...(PAAAAAAN!)

Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the PAN!

Pan to cakes, oh, it's so good, You're all by yourself but you, got pancakes, You wanted some but, uh, now you don't. Driven by food, consumed by greed...

Let the pancakes hit the pan, Let the pancakes hit the pan, Let the pancakes hit the pan, Let the pancakes hit the... PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

ONE, whisk the flour, sugar, TWO, pour the milk and mix, THREE, beat and beat the egg, FOUR, keep repeating it!

ONE, Take a non-stick pan, TWO, Grease it with butter, THREE, COOK AND COOK AND EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the...(PAAAAAAN!)

Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the pan! Let the pancakes hit the PAN! (ARGHH!) BEAT! (ARGHH!) COOK! (ARGHH!) WHISK! (ARGHH!) EAT

* * *

Chica had 10 big chocolate chip pancakes cooking on a large skillet. The robot chicken pointed the spatula at Seaside.

"Go get Jeff and his brother. I'm sure they'll gladly judge," Chica said.

Seaside nodded and headed straight out. Chica allowed the pancakes to shimmer on the skillet. She knew that Jeff loved her pancakes. She didn't care if his burnt face scared the children a little. She only cared about winning the contest.

"What do we have here," a gentle boy voice said.

Chica turned around and saw Fredbear. The golden bear was running down a quick evaluation check. When he stumbled upon his co-worker cooking big pancakes, he got curious. There were no customers in the dining area, so the manager had to question this action.

"Me and a little pony are having a cook off at noon,' Chica said.

"If you win, it will give the restaurant great reputation. We will gather a lot more customers," Fredbear stated. The bear smiled at the chicken and walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeff the Killer was on the couch watching TV. Ms. Pencilneck left to run some errands. Lui decided to spend the day with his brother and was in the bathroom at the moment. Jeff grinned as he watched Nickelodeon. He leaned forward and watched a classic episode.

"I was just looking for the sports channel, Gary," SpongeBob chuckled.

"Hey," Lui said, coming out of the bathroom.

Jeff scrambled for the remote. He didn't hear Lui flush or wash his hands, so it didn't give the killer time to change the channel. Little did he know, Lui didn't even do those sanitary objectives. Lui didn't fell like wasting his time. Jeff finally found the remote and changed it to a American Football game.

"I was just looking for the sports channel, Lui," Jeff chuckled. **(2)**

The Woods brothers then heard a knock on the door. Lui opened it and greeted Seaside Kitten.

Hey, Chica and Pinkie are having a cook off in an hour, and we want you two to be judges," Seaside said.

* * *

At noon, a long table sat in the restaurant's diner. From left to right, the judges were Jeff, Lui, EvaMarie, Mickey and Widemouth. EvaMarie pounded her fingers on the table as she waited.

"Why do we bake cookies and cook bacon," EvaMarie chuckled while waiting.

First, Chica came out to the table. She had a plate of 10 big blueberry pancakes. She gave 2 big pancakes to each judge. The judges began to chow down.

"They're a little cold," Lui complained.

"Yeah and mushy," Mickey added.

Widemouth and the human guest didn't seem to mind. Jeff was very hungry and ate him 2 pancakes very quickly.

Next, Pinkamena came out and passed out several cupcakes. The cupcakes were chocolate with pink frosting. There seemed to bee mysterious chunks poking out. EvaMaria looked at it in confusion. She slowly picked it up and ate it.

"What the heck is in these," EvaMarie said, crunching another bite.

"I wasn't gonna use Rainbow Dash and I was out of horse meat. There was no way that electric mouse was gonna donate his meat for the cook off, so I decided to use the next best thing. Hedgehog meat," Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie smiled and waited for the judges reactions. In order to make the animatronics lose, Mickey shoved the cupcake down and faked a smile. Widemouth gaged at his dessert. Jeff easily ate several cupcakes.

"Crunchy," the killer said, getting chocolate on his face. Jeffery Woods smiled in bliss at the cupcake's unique flavor.

EvaMarie, on the other hand, spat in disgust and threw the cupcake down. Jeff quickly bent down and picked it up. "Five second rule. OK, now I'm sounding like Doug," Jeff said placing it in his mouth.

EvaMarie has partially vegetarian. She just hated the taste of meat, while allowing herself to have substitutes and other animal products.

"We have our winner, Chica with the cold pancakes," Widemouth said.

"Yes," Chica cheered. Suicide mouse sighed in disappointment,

"But my cupcakes are good," Pinkie complained. "I'll prove it," she said,

In the corner of her bright blue eyes, she saw a girl making arts and crafts. She was making her own fnaf 2 paper pal. The girl had blonde hair in an ugly trim. She was very pale and had a very ugly face no matter how much she tried to mask it with makeup. She wore a long ugly blue skirt. Her name was Leah. Pinkie Pie rushed over to Leah and shoved 2 dozens of chocolate cupcakes in the girls mouth. Leah was forced to swallow.

Leah was lactose intolerant, and the intense amount of chocolate quickly messed up her digestive system. Her stomach grumbled and turned. She embarrassedly pooped her pants. She then began to throw up. There was chucks of meant and chocolate in her vomit.

There was vomit all across the floor. Just when she finally stopped, she ended up tripping on a puddle of puke. Her entire front side splashed with her own vomit and blood. The hard fall broke her nose open. She didn't seem to move or breath afterwards. She was put out to pasture like Mr. Hooper.

"I'll get the shovel," Widemouth said.

"I'll get the mop," Seaside said.

"This is far beyond the K+ rating," Chica gaged.

"Happy Tree Friends," EvaMarie coughed. **(3)**

* * *

 **Rest In Hell: Leah**

 **(I never said no one would die in this series~)**

 **~CREDITS~**

 **Written by Duperghoul**

 **Cut: a crappy fanfiction writer dying instead of Kathryn's first bully**

 **EvaMarie- Scooter Dracon (search her up on fanfiction, Deviantart and YouTube)**

 **Why I ship Pinkie Dash: Griffon the Brush-Off...**

 **Bodies Hit The Floor originally by Drowning Pool**

 **Cupcakes written by Daniel Instagram**

 **(Whoops, I mean Ingram!)**

 **Suicide Mouse sadness: only Kathryn knows...**

* * *

 **REFERENCES- use crtl f**

 ***) Friendship is Magic season 5 gave us more info on Pinkie and I jut throw it in to keep her in character a bit more. Along with the fact in Pasta With The Creeps, Sonic. EXE destroyed Equestria and almost ALL of it's residents, in less than 11 minutes.**

 **1) Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy share the same voice actress, and the pony who is around animals could spell 'immigration' in the Friendship Games spelling bee. AND SHE WAS A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL!**

 **2) SpongeBob reference while making Jeff watch SpongeBob. The scene was wrote while Ashley watched SpongeBob on the living room TV, so she could watch the new show Loud House. Inception indeed.**

 **3) Happy Tree Friends was a 2000's flash cartoon about** **cute, cuddly animals whose daily adventures always end up going horribly wrong. No matter how innocently their day begins, it always ends in mayhem - just like a day at MTV2.**


	10. Mettaton arc: Pals from the underground

**PureHope125**

 **I gladly wrote this chapter after going to an Undertale convention.**

* * *

Skin Taker sighed, walking through the village alone. He was the only skeleton from miles around, which made him feel like an outcast compared to the other performers.

"What am I doing here? I mean, I'm too violent for Fredbear's dinner but I'm the only skeleton in my gang.." He asked himself, before walking into someone else. "Ow…."

"OUCH, BY GOD WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Skin Taker looked up to be staring at another skeleton. This one had a white skull and neck joint, but a black backbone and black arm and leg bones; it also wore red boots, blue armor pants with an gold belt, white chest armor with red symbols on it, a red scarf and red gloves. He stared in awe as the skeleton stared back at him. "Who are you…?" Skin Taker asked.

"THE BETTER QUESTION IS, WHO ARE YOU!?"

 **Theme Song Version 1.25**

 **The group photo at the end glitches out to show Mettaton Ex singing on a stage!**

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Pals from the Underground**

Meanwhile, Tuppy was in the room in the back. He softly worked on the mysterious broken arcade cabinet. He sighed as he stared at the broken screen.

"Hey, Scott has something for you to sign," Bonnie called.

Tuppy quickly scrambled out of the dark room. As he left, the arcade machine flashed on for a few split seconds. The machine wasn't even plugged it! **(*)**

A few moments later, Tuppy began to sign a pad of paper signing a contract. "Ok, even though we have enough games, I'm sure another small one won't be a huge amount of trouble. I still am trying to fix that strange one in the back," He sighed, finishing his signature and giving it back to Scott.

"You'll need help carrying this in." He suggested, pushing the box towards the entrance; in which Tuppy held the other side of the box and pulled it inside.

"Yeah, it's heavy.." He groaned, dragging it into the arcade room with Scott. "What's in here anyway?"

"A new….to be honest I don't know."

"What do you mean!?" Tuppy asked, just as suddenly; the box exploded and a grey rectanglar box with arms wearing gloves bursted out on it's single leg wheel. It had a golden orange screen with dials under it.

"Oh yes~"

* * *

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack was busy running the carnival rides for the day with his wife working in the food court on the other side of the park; while Doug stayed at home with Giggling Faith. LJ left to check on Joking Kat when he noticed that the ketchup bottle in the hot dog stand was missing, as well as her. "Huh, that's odd…" He thought, getting out of the hot dog stand and walking down the path when he saw trail of ketchup along the way to Joking Kat. He gulped and dashed over, seeing her talking with someone else; someone around her height, wearing a blue hoodie, black pants, a white t-shirt and pink slippers.

"So, as I was saying, me and my brother were sucked out of our world and into yours. I think there's more here but I don't truly know." The stranger sighed, waving the bottle in his hand.

"Hey, I'll help you find your brother, maybe find your way home." JK smiled, wrapping her arm round the strangers body.

"Thanks."

LJ's over protective nature kicked in and he used his cosmic magic to lift the stranger into the air and pull them towards him, to resemble a skeleton. "Just what do you think you're doing? Stealing my condiments and my girl!" The angry clown asked, face turning red in anger.

"Sans, but if you didn't want to lose them you should have had ketchuped with me~" He smirked, then going into chucking. Luckily, LJ was a sucker for bad jokes and puns so he laughed along. JK just watched until they finished.

"So, you're done?" JK asked, giggling as LJ put the skeleton down on the ground.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much.."

"Then we better find your brother then Sans." Joking Kat responded, smiling as she went to shut down the food court and let Doug know.

* * *

The six anmatronics stared at the box robot, moving around the resurant. "Where am I, this isn't my place." It complained, as it traveled throughout the building. As it turned the courner, Fredbear stared angrily at Tuppy.

"Why'd you let this cruel thing enter our diner!?" He growled, Tuppy ducking his head in fright from his shouting.

Seaside stood in front of him. "Look, he didn't know ok? Heck, this might be a good change, introducing a new robot to the gang might increase sales for people to come here." She explained, just as the robot walked back in holding a small book.

"What's this….?" It asked itself, as it continued reading it. Foxy recognized it as his diary and journal he was reading and grew flustered.

Bonnie was also confused. "Yeah, what is that?" She asked.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Foxy growled, dashing towards the robot and reaching for the book. The robot quickly moved it out of the way.

"No, this is too good to stop in the middle of it~" The robot chuckled, continuing to read. "Oh, what's this? A blue cat and a re…" Before it could finish reading the title, Foxy snapped and began to climb up the robot; however, he slipped and switched a button on it's back. The robot dropped the book and allowed Seaside to scoop it up as the other five watched in shock.

"What.."

"Is.."

"Happening.."

"To.."

"It..?"

The robot began to shake and shiver as it's screen flashed and went nuts. Then it began to talk in a more human like voice like them. "Did you…just flip…my switch…?" It asked, the rest of the animatronics began backing away slowly in fright as smoke filled up the room but for some reason not effecting the smoke detectors. "Oh my~ If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body~"

"No we're not!" Chica shouted, Fredbear quickly covering her mouth to avoid making her say something that she would regret.

The robot continued, like she didn't say anything. "How rude… Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off to a new audience. So… as a thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward~ I'll make this premier~"

The smoke cleared to remove a humanoid robot; with black hair that had a long fringe to cover their right eye, pale face with visible metal segments around his left eye, a pink chest plate with a pressure gauge and set of lights on it, a metallic waist with a box contraption, black shoulder guards on their arms that end with a pair of white gloves and finally, it had long black legs that wore a pair of pink high heeled boots.

"ABOUSLEY BEAUTIFUL~"

The animatronics stared in shock and confusion, seeing the robot before them. Bonnie was the most confused. "So…are you a girl or a boy?" She asked.

Fredbear and the others stared at her. "Seriously, THAT'S your biggest question!?" They asked. "I'm more concerned about the fact a box turned into a robot." Fredbear continued

"And not just any robot, but your new boss." The robot said suddenly, clicking his fingers and the pink heart in the contraption glowed, causing the Fredbear family diner logo to change into one that said 'MTT'

Fredbear growled and walked up to the pink and black robot. "Look here Mrs.."

"Mr."

"Urrr…. Mr robot, but this diner belongs to me, so you can't just take over like that."

"Um, yes I can." He responded.

Seaside walked up to the robot nervously and shy due to how he looked. "B-b-but… Why?"

"Well…" He thought for a second before going onto a stage and making the spotlights shine on him. The gang suddenly found themselves floating in the air surrounded with a hot pink aura before behind forced into six chairs seated infront of the stage. Music began playing and they just sat there, worried.

* * *

 **Song parody: New Management**

 **Music: Death by Glamour from the UNDERTALE soundtrack**

 **Mettaton:**

OHHHH YESSSSS~

Welcome new employees, it's time for our glamorous opening

Performing live on stage~

Get ready Pastaville

So what if I need to change this restaurant

That's just business darlings~

Working in glamour's your new forte

I'm fabulous, as you can tell

I'll perform my way to the top

OOOOhhh Mettaton's the name!

Made of metal, dressed in pink

Celebrity status from the Underground

Lights, Cameras, Action OH!

Drama, Action, Romance OH!

I perform things the people want to see

Careful beauties, I fire you in a flash

Food so hot, hot hot snacks

Food so hot the plates burn up

Who needs animatronics with a robot like me

Oh excuse me I was just admiring myself

OOO~

Oh red fox, you flipped my switch

So that meant only one thing

You guys are desperate to have me as your boss

How rude…You guys should introduce yourselves

But who needs to know who you are~

OHHH YESSS DARLINGS~

I know you want to worship

This sweet robot god

I'll make your new jobs

ABOULTELY BEAUTIFUL~

So plain, so old century

It needs some changes

New Management~

OHHHHHHH YESSSS~

Will you work for me?

OHHHHHHH YESSSS~

Reviews, customers

Uughhh I'm such a perfect boss

(Fredbear: WHAT?!)

OH! Gift shop there, and autograph signing there

(Bonnie: Don't listen to them!)

I hope you guys don't leak oil.

(Tuppy: Too late….)

Management is dazzling

I really rack up the ratings

Smile for the camera!

(Chica: Tuppy, that's gross)

New management darlings~

(Seaside: Why does it calling us that?)

I'm the boss~

(Foxy: No you're not)

Oh my god!

(Everyone: What…?)

YOU WILL WORK FOR ME!

* * *

"So, you're basically gonna be taking over our diner?" Chica asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course!" He smirked, throwing some new outfits at them. "Here are your new outfits!" The robot cheered, as he left for the backstage. The gang looked at eachother.

Seaside began to put the outfit on, to the shock of her friends. It was a hot pink dress with black tights and sleves with sliver slippers. "I'm sorry, but this is the only home I have.." She sighed, as she walked into backstage to let her new boss know of her choice.

Fredbear frowned. "I guess I'm staying too.." He moaned, putting the outfit on.

Chica got up and nodded. "So will I, he'll need someone to cook the food for his customers." And left to get changed, making Bonnie and Tuppy stare at Foxy.

"There's no way I'm wearing this rubbish!" Bonnie growled, throwing her outfit on the floor due to her disgust. "Who on earth would wear those colours..he's right behind me?" Bonnie realized, feeling the robot's presence behind her.

"Would you like to say that to my face darling~?" He asked, brushing his hand on her shoulder. Bonnie lost her patience and slapped the humanoid robot across the face; this lead to him throwing her out the building. "If that's how you're gonna treat your boss then you can leave!" He shouted, watching the rabbit run off. The male robot turned to face Foxy and Tuppy. "Anyone else?" He asked. Foxy then headed for the door.

"There's no way I'd give you respect! After all, YOU'RE the one who disrespected my privacy!" The fox ranted and stormed out.

"Geez, tough crowd…" He sighed, watching in disbelief as Tuppy walked out in shame for what he had done to the diner.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight.." Skin Taker started, walking along with the other skeleton towards the Pirate Cove stage. "You live in a snowy village inside a mountain with your brother and just a few hours ago you and him were sucked out of your world and into our village?"

"I GUESS." The other skeleton said sadly, playing with his gloved hands. "SORRY, I JUST MISS MY OLDER BROTHER…."

Skin Taker sighed. "I guess you two are close, right?"

"EXACTLY!"

"You know, you must be really old candy."

"Why?"

"Cause you have candy cane arms in a black and white movie."

The armored skeleton reconised the laughter coming from a few miles nearby. He quickly dragged Skin Taker towards the sound to see Sans walking with Joking Kat and Laughing Jack. "SANS!"

Sans non-exisitant ears heard the voice of his brother and turned his head to see the skeleton running towards him. "P-p-papyrus..?" Sans responded, realizing that it was his brother and was tackled by the bigger skeleton. "Papyrus, you're here!?" Sans asked, shocked as he was practically squeezed to death.

"OH SANS MY DEAR BROTHER, I MISSED YOU!" He cried, smiling as his brother hugged back. "I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" That's when he looked up and saw LJ and Kat. He gasped and tackled her. "SANS, A HUMAN!" He cheered, standing up and holding up the confused woman in the air tied up in spaghetti.

Kat ate the pasta round her mouth and screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"NO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS YOU IN H.."

"Papy, put her down." Sans said in a unamused tone, using his magic to levitate the female clown down onto the ground. "papyrus, this is joking kat and laughing Jack."

"HELLO!" Papyrus waved, Kat awkwardly waved back as LJ stared him down angrily.

"Hey Skin Taker." LJ guffed, shrugging as the puppet walked up towards the two brother and began talking to them. "Nevermind."

Joking Kat smiled, suddenly feeling her stomach grumble. "Well, I'm kind of hungry… How about we all go to Fredbear's for some nice and tasty pizza!" She jumped in excitement, LJ smiling and the three skeletons looking at her.

"What's…"

"PIZZA!?"

"I'll explain on the way." JK answered, starting to walk towards the diner only to see Bonnie, Tuppy and Foxy walking towards them. "Huh?"

Bonnie sighed as she walked up to them and stopped. "It's under new management. I was kicked out and these guys behind me just left." Pointing to Tuppy and Foxy with her thumb.

"Yeah." They said, brushing their paws on the ground.

Joking Kat was confused. "What do you mean by 'under new management'?"

"This weird robot named 'Mettaton' arrived in the diner today, at first it was a weird rectangle but then Foxy flipped a switch that was on it's back and now it's a black and pink humanoid robot." Tuppy explained. "And it's all my fault…" He continued sadly, his ears dropped down and he sniffled.

Bonnie hugged him, causing the pair to blush. "Hey, it's all right, you didn't know."

"Wait, did you say mettaton?" Sans asked, overhearing the consveration and coming closer to the animals.

"Yeah…?"

"We know him, don't we Papy?" Sans responded, turning over to his brother.

"METTATON'S HERE!?" Papyrus gasped, rushing over to them. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"Currently taking over our diner." Foxy growled.

"That's Mettaton for ya, a attention seeker." Sans responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Tell ya what, I know how to help you guys to convince Mettaton to give you guys your diner back."

"How?"

"How?"

"Yes, how?"

"WHAT'S YOUR PLAN BROTHER!?"

"Challenge him to…" He paused dramatically, causing Bonnie, Tuppy, Foxy, Joking Kat, Laughing Jack, Papyrus and Skin Taker to come closer to him. "…a sing off."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Written by- PureHope125**

 **Edited by- DuperGhoul (Skin Taker is 2 words and some words weren't capitalized. Common mistake)**

 **Undertale cameo suggestion- KJMusical**

 **S** **ans, Papyrus and Mettaton from UNDERTALE by Toby Fox**

 **Idea – mostly DuperGhoul and PureHope125**

 ***- sentences added by DuperGhoul**

 **Voices**

 **Skin Taker- Tom Kenny (Spyro like voice)**

 **Papyrus – Jackspectieye**

 **Sans – DuperGhoul (his Tails Doll "Ghout Time" voice)**

 **Mettaton – Adam Lambert**


	11. Mettaton arc: Mettaton's Challenge

**PureHope125**

 **WARNING, CONTAINS SOME REFERENCES TO ONE OF THE NEUTURL ENDINGS! SPOILERS**

 **Exams have been taking a lot out of me. And this might be the last delay I'll have for fanfics.**

* * *

 _Last Time on Fredbear and Friends..._

Mettaton EX sang a song before taking over the diner. Fredbear, Chica and Seaside stayed behind, as the other 3 left.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only home I have.." Seaside Kitten sighed.

Bonnie, Foxy and Tuppy found Papyrus and Sans, the latter whom kept annoying Laughing Jack.

"Challenge him to…" He paused dramatically, causing Bonnie, Tuppy, Foxy, Joking Kat, Laughing Jack, Papyrus and Skin Taker to come closer to him. "…a sing off."

* * *

 **Theme Song 1.25**

 **The group photo at the end glitches out to show Mettaton Ex singing on a stage!**

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Mettaton's Challenge**

Kat looked at him confused. "A sing off? How would that work?"

"Easy, we sing against him and people vote on who sings the better. the winner gets to own the restaurant." Sans replied, placing his hands into his pockets. "Now, we better find a plan. Who's gonna sing?"

Bonnie sighed. "Our best singers, Fredbear and Seaside, are on Mettaton's side…"

Laughing Jack lifted up his girl in the air. "Kat can sing! She has a beautiful singing voice!"

Kat blushed. "I guess I'll do…."

Bonnie smiled. "That's perfect! Kat can sing, I can play my guitar! Skin Taker, can you play the drums?"

"Sure thing." The puppet replied.

"I CAN WRITE LRYICS!" Papyrus cheered, smiling as everyone else nodded. Quickly the skeleton ran off to write the song. The others running after him. Foxy just stood there, upset.

"B-b-but…. What can I do…?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Bonnie shouted, leaving the fox by himself as snuck his way back to the diner.

* * *

"That's all darlings~ Please come back soon for more glamourus performances!" Mettaton cheered from his stage, as the citizens of Pastaville left mostly confused.

As they left, Chica took note that the females had a slight pink glow in their eyes. She knew this had something to do with Mettaton, so she went to confront the robot. "Hey mister!" She growled, storming up towards him.

"Yes sweetie?" He purred.

"What have you done to our customers!? They're different…."

"Of course they are, they finally realized what true entertainment is! With my MTT branded brain wash!"

"Exact… Wait, BRAIN WAS!?" Before she could finish her sentence, Mettaton kissed her beak. This caused her to shut her eyes and cause them to glow a pink colour.

"Now you're truly under my control." He whispered harshly, before suddenly turning all cheerful and happy. "Ok gang! Let's get ready for our next performance~!"

Meanwhile, Foxy managed to sneak inside the building and inside his spare room. He sighed as he covered it with the curtain and turned round to discover his bedroom changed into some kind of self obbessed room with Mettaton everywhere. "Geez, it's like he only loves himself." He grumbled, sitting on the bed. "Ok, now let's practice singing…" Foxy sighed, about to sing his own song when he heard the robotic footsteps of someone walking towards the room. With his quick thinking, the red fox ducked under the bed, watching in disgust as the pink booted robot walked in.

"Well, that was a perfect performance! Now I better get some of my perfect beauty sleep for tomorrow~" He sang, while kicking off his boots. Foxy covered his face and waiting until he felt the weight of the robot above him, indicating that the new manager was on the bed. "It's great that I moved out from the underground. Who knew that there also another world where monsters live together in harmony?" He smiled, stretching as he placed his head on the pillow.

"Um….. Manager..?"

"Darling, call me Mettaton."

"Ok, M-M-Mettaton…" It was Seaside, standing at the door awkwardly.

"Yes darling~?" He purred, sitting up on the bed.

"Can you explain something…? Something's weird has happened to Chica. She's….acting like a…"

"A what?"

"I can't say, it's a K+ series."

"Oh."

"But, she has this glow in her eyes, the same colour as you… Wait, YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER!"

Mettaton slowly clapped his hands and stood up, causing Seaside to flinch backwards. "Correct."

"But, why?"

"Well, show business isn't about honesty or actual talent. It's all about how good looking you can be. Seriously, why were human singers like Justin Beiber and One Direction so popular?"

Seaside sighed, knowing that he was quite correct. Horrible talent made successful with their looks. "That's true…"

"So, I use my good looks to brain wash these villagers so I can be super popular and become king!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Seaside shouted, about to flip the switch on his back when he suddenly grabbed her arms and held them up in the air. "Hey! Let me go!"

Mettaton quickly used this chance to kiss her nose, causing the blue cat to make her eyes glow pink like Chica's. "There we go, now that you know my plan, I can't let you ruin it!" He chuckled, before pushing her out of the room and went back onto the bed. "Life's good." He whispered to himself, falling asleep. "It's a shame that my brain washing spell here only works on females…"

Foxy's ears perked up and smirked. 'I'll use this to my plan…' He smiled, waiting to escape.

* * *

"Yo, Mettaton!"

"METTATON! YOU IN THERE!?"

Sans and Papyrus shouted from outside the dinner's doors, waiting for the robot to come out. Only for Fredbear to unlock the door and growled.

"Welcome to the MTT, the glamorous diner in the village!" He faked cheered, glancing up at the group. But once he saw Bonnie and Tuppy, he jumped into their arms and hugged them. "You guys are here! Why?" He asked, confused but happy.

Bonnie smiled. "We're here to take back our diner!" She then pointed to Sans, Papyrus, Joking Kat and Laughing Jack. "And these guys are gonna help us do so!"

"Sup."

"HEY!"

"So, how are they gonna help our diner?"

"That's where I come in…" Kat walked forword. "Sans had an idea where we have a song off with him and the winner gets the diner. I'm the singer, Papyrus made the lyrics, Bonnie's on the guitar and Skin Taker is on the drums."

"Sweet, better let our 'boss' know." Fredbear walked inside the building being followed by the others. "Kat and Bonnie, just a warning. DON'T let him kiss you!"

"Why?" both girls asked.

"He seems to have brain washing powers on girls. So, be careful…"

"Got it."

* * *

Mettaton had a few hours sleep before being woken up by Seaside. He groaned. "What is it darling….?"

She stuttered, nervously. "Um…. Bonnie and Tuppy are back with renforcements…"

"Why?"

"To take back the diner…"

"WHAT!?" The robot screamed, jumping up to his feet and marching back into the restaurant. When he got to the main dining area, he saw Fredbear, Bonnie, Tuppy and the others getting ready for their performance. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GLAMOUR DINER!?" He shouted, slightly towering over the robots, he glaced over them and spotted Sans and Papyrus. "Sans, Papyrus? What are you doing here….?"

"making things right." Sans responded, allowing Fredbear to sneak Bonnie and Kathryn into the security room.

"GIVE THE DINER BACK TO THESE CUTE CRITTERS OR ELSE!"

"Or else what~" Mettaton purred.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"just make this deal with us. fight our band in a sing off, the winner gets the diner, deal?" Sans condinued, holding his hand out for Mettaton

"Deal!" The robot cheered, shaking his hand. "I'll go first since I'm the star!" He continued, taking hold of a remote and pressing a button on it. A camera appeared from the ceiling and was aimed at him. He then began to speak. "Greetings fellow darlings~ Tonight is a special MTT show as we have a sing off. Btween myself, the fabulous Mettaton, and….these animal freaks…." Fredbear growled in the distance. "But, since you guys love me so much, I'll perform first for my loyal fans." He smiled, grabbing hold of a microphone and a song began to play with pink smoke over the stage.

"Good thing we placed the girls in the other room." Tuppy whispered.

* * *

 **"They need a monster"**

 **Parody of Mandopony's song of the same name**

Mettaton:

They need a monster

That they can root for

And I will give them everything

Cuz they need a monster

That they believe in

And I will be there shining

I'm just a robot with legs

And a soul, and a spark

To ignite your hearts

Lose control! I've got a

Mission and purpose

To change the world

Starting with this

Small little town

I can't afford to be modest

Owning a diner is pretty hard

But in case you don't know

I'm the best in the game

But I just wanna be popular

I just want to shine on

For those you want fun

And those who need love

If you've ever felt like you were the outcast

Then to you I dedicate this broadcast!

They need a monster

That they can root for

And I will give them everything

Cuz they need a monster

That they believe in

And I will be there shining

Darlings, I'll be there

When everyone else won't care

You can count on me

Cuz you need a monster

To be your hero

And darling I swear I'll never be replaced.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Kat took notice of the pink smoke entering the door. They gulped and covered eachother's mouths and noses with Bonnie's ears.

Your happiness and mine

And entwined and I live

To be a leader

It's in my data base

I was built to be loved

And darlings, so were you

We were made for eachother

Even if you guys never knew

So come on, look into my eyes

And listen to my voice

And if you fell under my spell

Then come and sing along!

Because I do it for you

And I do it for me

I'll make Pastaville bright

Than ever before!

During his song, the pink smoke made the security doors open, revealing Seaside and Chica standing outside.

"Oh…"

"God…" the two girls gasped, as the brain washed animatronics grabbed the pair of them and dragged them to the stage.

If you ever feel like you are alone

Then come and visit this diner every day

They need a monster

That they can root for

And I will give them everything

Cuz they need a monster

That they believe in

And I will be there shining

Darlings, I'll be there

When everyone else won't care

You can count on me

Cuz you need a monster

To be your hero

And darling I swear I'll never be replaced.

* * *

Chica and Seaside carried Bonnie and Joking Kat towards Mettaton as he finished the song. He then walked over to the two females and kissed them. On Bonnie's nose and then on Joking Kat's lips, causing the pair to be brain washed by him.

"YOU JERK!" LJ snapped, dashing towards Mettaton only to have Chica spin round and aim a chainsaw at the killer clown's face; making him back way.

Mettaton then got back on stage. "Well, enjoy this little commercial break while my rivals prepare their song." He then looked over to them and smirked evilly. "Good luck~"

* * *

"Now what!?" Fredbear growled, mad as he kicked a chair. "How is your band gonna compete with him without a singer and guitar player!?" He stared at Sans angily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd do that…." Sans replied boredly, placing his hands in his pockets.

LJ was flaming, his cosmic powers turning his feathers into flames. "I'll KILL that robot!" He flipped a table over in Sans' direction who managed to teleport out of the way.

"Calm down, zebra man."

"ZEBRA MAN!?"

"But, remember, my bro wrote the lyrics, I'm sure he can…"

"RIGHT AHEAD OF YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus cheered, walking towards the stage with a radio. Sans gulped and followed him.

"His song better work…." Fredbear groaned, holding a glass of water and smashed it in a tight fist.

* * *

"And welcome back to my show darlings~ Time for my rivals performance, which won't be as good as mine, an old friend of mine from my home simply known as Papyrus!"

Papyrus stood on stage, as he took hold of the microphone and turned the radio on for some music to start playing; unknowing to see Sans hiding behind the curtain.

* * *

 **Papyrus' song**

 **Parody of "Papyrus Makes a Mixtape"**

Papyrus:

ATTENTION CREEPERS MY NAME IS PAPYRUS

I'M A SKELENTON MADE WITH MAGIC, BONES AND LOTS OF COOL

IF YOU NEED PROOF, THEN ASK MY BROTHER

BECAUSE WHEN HE ISN'T SLEEPING, HE WILL TELL YOU THAT I RULE!

MY COOKING SKILL'S ARE PERFECT WHEN IT COMES TO SPAGETTI

WITH SAUCE AND PASTA NOODLES EXTRA LONG

AND PIZZAS ARE MY SECOND BEST WORK

Sans

But you burnt a pizza into flames yesterday

Papyrus

SANS DON'T INTERUPT MY SONG!

IT TAKES A SPECIAL KIND OF PERFECTION

JUST TO MATCH WHAT I AM WITHOUT EVER EVEN TRYING

AND THAT'S WHY I AM A ROYAL GUARD AT HOME

Sans

But this isn't our home bro

Papyrus

BUT THAT DOESN'T MENT I LIED!

SO IF YOU WANT FREDBEAR TO GET HIS DINER BACK

AND BE PREPARED FOR A HUGE AMOUNT OF FUN

UNLESS YOU ARE BRAIN WASHED, THEN I'M AFRIAD I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU

Sans

But they'll be after you now.

* * *

"SANS!"

"What?"

"STOP RUINING MY CHANCES TO BE A TRUE HERO!"

"I thought I was"

"WELL, YOU MADE THE SONG SOUND NOT PAPYRUS, WHICH IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING"

"Oh…well…sorry then"

"IT'S OK BROTHER, I ALREADY FORGIVE YOU. COME ON, LET'S JUST GET OFF THE STAGE." He sighed, walking off the stage. Not seeing the radio he left, burning into flames; but Sans noticed.

"huh, the radio's actually on fire right now, I think that's the first time you've successfully cooked something." He sniggered.

"YOU'RE OFFICALLY UNFORGIVEN SANS!" Papyrus shouted from across the room. Sans just chuckled and walked off the stage.

Mettaton jumped onto the stage and used a hose to make the fire disappear. "So sorry for that performance darlings. So, where's the real performance or I will have to just chancel the contest and make myself the man…"

"WAIT!"

Fredbear, Tuppy, Sans, Papyrus and Laughing Jack looked at the source of the voice to discover Foxy standing confidently as he walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone; he then stared into Seaside's eyes.

* * *

 **Friends Poem**

 **Foxy**

Sometimes life is never fair

When you think your friends are always there

The months you think will be the best

Fun and laughter you'll never rest

You were always by my side

I helped you whenever you cried

It might hard to see now in clear

It's like a crystal, like a tear

I see them in our memories

The way you laugh and speak and sing

And in my heart you'll stay

By my side and never leave me

* * *

Foxy looked at his audience, who were in shock, including mettaton. But before he would make a cruel remark and send chica to destroy him, he stuttered and fizzed as he was covered in smoke changed back into his old form; revealing a normal seaside blushing and teary eyed. "Is that how you feel…?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

Seaside quickly ran in front of the camera as Chica, Joking Kat and Bonnie shook in a weird spaz. "Listen everyone! Mettaton was gonna take over the whole village! Ignore him as much as you can and get our diner back!" She shouted, slightly shaking the camera as the last few seconds of airing before it cut off.

Chica and Bonnie woke up, their eyes back to normal. "Ugh, what happened…?" They groaned, wobbling to their feet. The two girls were then hugged by Fredbear and Tuppy respectfully.

LJ just stared at the sleeping human of his, tears in his eyes. Seaside walked over to him and sighed. "She's human, it'd probably take a little longer for her to wake up."

"No, she's gone…" He sobbed, walking towards the metal box and rising his hand in the air and about to slam it down into Mettaton when the box got up.

"What happ…." He began, taking notice of a large crowd of people outside ranting about his show, mainly the part of brain washing. Heraing all the negative reviews made him breakdown and roll out of the building, making a large hole.

"So…Where are we gonna stay..?" Sans asked, walking up to the animals. They shrugged.

"YEAH, WHERE!?"

LJ walked up to the pair of skelentons. "Ya know, you guys can stay at my carnival, only if you work there."

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus cheered, hugging the clown. "WE'D LOVE THAT!"

"Yep." Sans smiled, he then looked over and noticed something. "The girl clown ran off."

"WAIT…"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Joking Kat left the building and went on a search, only to find Mettaton sobbing behind a trash can. "Mettaton…?"

He gasped and turned round, facing her. "Hey dar….someone, leave me alone, I'm better off alone.." He sighed, wiping his screen. Kat walked over and hugged him. "Hey…what are you doing…?"

"I understand that you like power and attention, but brain washing people won't get you popular. Plus, your take over was probably the nicest this place has seen." She giggled. "Tell you what, you can come and rebuild your name at our carnival."

"Really..?"

"Really." Kat allowed the robot to hug her back and flipped his switch, turning him back into his humanoid form. "Now come on, let's get there before my overprotective candy cane and ghost boys come and destroy you."

"Ok…" He gulped, following the female clown back to the carnival. 'This is gonna end badly…'

 **DuperGhoul**

 **Next Time: A chapter based on an 60s horror movie**

* * *

 **PureHope125**

 **THERE, SORRY FOR THE FREAKING DELAY! OK!?**

 **And before anyone asks, NO, JOKING KAT IS NOT CHEATING! She's just an overly affectionate person towards people who feel alone., so no complaining about it.**

 **(knows people will so I have to explain it) and before anyone starts writing/drawing it, NO SHIPPING ME WITH METTATON, OK!?**

 **That is all.**

* * *

 **~CREDITS~**

 **Wrote by PureHope125**

 **Edited by DuperGhoul (Once again with capitalization error and Skin Taker is 2 words not 1)**

 **Undertale Characters by Toby Fox**

 **Laughing Jack owned by Snuffbomb**

 **FNAF series by Scott Cawthon**

 **Mandopony for Mettaton song**


	12. Mettaton arc: Little Crop of Horrors

**DuperGhoul**

 **Good Evening and howdy, friends.**

 **Did you miss me? I hope not, because Kathryn's a great writer with potential still hidden inside. Besides, I have other stories that were being updated at the same time...**

 **Warning: SUPER DUPER(Hope125 ;3 ) long!**

* * *

The very next morning, Widemouth was slopped down on his couch. He drank some pear juice and groaned. It was like this everyday. He missed his dear old pal. He took the last sip from the can before crushing it in his rough palm. He aggressively threw the can across the floor. It landed in a big pile of other empty pear juice cans.

"I miss Grinny," he sighed.

He went out to his garden and saw a new flower next to his row of roses. He went up closer to it and gasped. The flower had a strange face on it. It had yellow pellets and a long green stem. The flower turned and smiled at Mr. Widemouth.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," it said.

 **Theme Song Version 1.25**

 **The group photo at the end glitches out to show Flowey dancing around.**

* * *

 **Fredbear and Friends**

Little Crop of Horrors

"Um, hey, I'm Mr. Widemouth," the imaginary friend replied.

"Why do you look so gloom," the flower said with concern.

"I miss my best friend, Grinny. You see, about two years ago, Ticci Toby got controlled by these Proxies and killed him," Widemouth sighed.

Hearing this made the flower depressed. The flower held it's head down like a dead plant.

"What's wrong with you," the imaginary friend asked.

"Need love," Flowey sighed. "At least you have an entire village to be friends with. Everyone in the underground thought I was a monster," he stated.

"Poor thing," Widemouth replied.

The flower brightened up. "I know what you can do for me. Come closer," it said winking. Widemouth got on his knees as a white pellet floated over the flower's head.

* * *

Back inside the Fredbear Family Diner, the 6 animatronics were cleaning up after Mettaton. Bonnie was on a ladder next to a wall. She was taking down all of Mettaton's pink decorations he placed up during his control. She held various streamers in her paws.

"Ugh, Pink. So girly, I hate it," Bonnie cried.

"Wait, do you guys hear that," Fredbear said.

The animatronics stopped working and listened carefully. It was faint, but there was a scream from outside. Fredbear went over to the window and peaked out. He saw Widemouth trying to say something. Widemouth had his hands in the air and was waving them around like crazy.

"Help, killer flower on the loss," Widemouth shouted at the top of his lungs. "I know it sounds stupid, but it's true!" The imaginary friend rushed all around PastaVille.

"Foxy, Tuppy, Bonnie, you three became friends with Papyrus and Sans. I'm sure they know something about this killer flower," Fredbear announced.

"Don't tell me, you actually believe Mr. Widemouth," Chica said.

"After yesterday's events of a homo robot taking over the diner, I'm willing to believe anything," the golden bear replied.

Tuppy and Foxy walked over to the door. Bonnie finished her work before jumping off the ladder. She then followed the two boy animatronics outside. The three walked up to Mr. Widemouth. Once the came into view, Widemouth calmed down and stared at the robots.

"Follow me, please," Widemouth said.

The fur ball made a begging face that he learned from Smile Dog. His lips whimpered. His blue eyes grew and he had tears in them. His pointing ears hung down on their sides for the very first time.

"Ok," Foxy and Tuppy said together in a sigh. The boys couldn't resist the sad face.

"It's only a flower, I think this is ridiculous," Bonnie said.

* * *

"He's right here," Widemouth said.

Widemouth lead the 3 in front of the flower. The flower grinned evilly at the 3 robots. He quickly summoned a wave of white friendliness pellets. He fired a bunch of them at the three animatronics. The three animatronics screamed in pain as the pellets scrapped through their bodies. The pellets faded away once they left very big holes in their bodies. The three robots fell over.

Suddenly, 3 different colored hearts floated above the robotic bodies. Widemouth could only look away from the sight. Flowey extended a vine and grabbed the three souls. He placed them all in his mouth and ate then burped before giggling.

Widemouth softly blinked. The furry turned around and sighed. The flowey smiled gently at him. In a flash, a tear in the ground appeared. Tails Doll softly floated out of the tear! Widemouth gasped in surprise.

"What's going on," Tails Doll said. The original robotic fox floated away.

Next, Scarecrow girl crawled out. The two Grossman brothers, Isaac and Will, were the next ones to come out. Once the boys came out, the tear closed up. The Grossmans walked up to Widemouth and Flowey.

"Ugh, what happened," Will said, holding his head. The Grossmans had no memory of their transformation as Proxies.

"What type of Creep is that," Isaac said as he pointed at Flowey.

"Oh, I'm not a CreepyPasta. I'm just a mere main antagonist from a popular Indie Game," Flowey stated.

"Please tell me you don't need anymore souls," Widemouth said.

"Oh, I'm just getting started! I now have 4 souls out of the 7! Frisk was a fool to give me mercy, because the second we hent to bed, I came back and stole his soul. After that, I found this little village. I'm far to weak to do it myself," Flowey said. A musical beat then started.

Will looked around. "Where's that music coming from," he asked.

* * *

 **Parody Song: Feed Me (Git It)**

 **Based on the Broadway song by the same title**

 **Seymour: Mr. Widemuth**

 **Audrey 2: Flowey the Flower (With 4 souls absorbed)**

 _italics is spoken_

Flowey: Feed me!

Widemouth: _Does it have to be souls?_

Flowey: Feed me!

Widemouth: _Does it have to be theirs?_

Flowey: Feed me!

Widemouth: _How am I supposed to get it?_

Widemouth: Feed me, Widemouth  
Feed me all night long

That's right, boy!  
You can do it

Feed me, Widemouth  
Feed me all night long  
'Cause if you feed me Widemouth  
I can grow up big and strong

Widemouth: _You eat souls, Flowey. Let's face it. How am I supposed to keep on feeding you? Kill the animatronics?_

Flowey: _I'll make it worth your while._

Widemouth: _...What?_

Flowey: _You think this is all a coincidence, baby? The sudden return of Tails Doll? Grossman brothers, Scarecrow girl?_

Widemouth: _Look, you're a plant! An inanimate object!_

Flowey: _Does this look inanimate to you, punk?! If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?_

Widemouth: _Like what?_

Flowey: _Like deliver, pal! Let's see you get everything your secret greasy heart desires!_

How much do you like that black cat?  
Grinny back in black with a fancy hat?  
And then cuddle him on fresh mat?  
You gonna get it

How'd ya like to be a big wheel?  
Dinin' out for every meal

I'm the plant that can make it all real  
You're gonna get it

Hey, I'm your genie  
I'm your friend  
I'm your willin' slave  
Take a chance, just feed me and  
You know what kinda eats  
The kinda red hot treats  
The kinda sticky licky souls I crave

Come on, Widemouth  
Don't be a putz  
Trust me and I'll bring him back  
Show a little initiative, boy  
Work up some guts  
And you'll get it

Widemouth: I don't know, I don't know  
I have so, so many strong reservations

Flowey: _Tell it to the marines!_

Widemouth: Should I go and perform murder, again?

Flowey: _You didn't have nothin' till you met me. Come on, kid, what'll it be? Fame? Friends? One particular loved one? How 'bout that Grinny? Think it over... There must be some robot you can knock-out, real quiet like, and get me some lunch!_

So go get it!  
Ooh, ooh

If you wanna be profound  
If you really gotta justify  
Take a breath and look around  
Those robot animals deserve to die

Widemouth: _Wait a minute, wait a minute! That's not a very nice thing to say!_

Flowey: _But it's true, innit?_

Widemouth: _No_

* * *

Unfortunatly, Suicide Mouse over heard the song. Mickey snickered as he got out several news articles. He quickly rushed up to Widemouth and Flowey. The rat held up the new articles that he stole from Scott Cawthon.

"As you see, Golden Freddy bit a child's frontal lobe off," Mickey said showing Widemouth the newspaper article. "And here shows signs of the animatronics attacking at night," Suicide Mouse said, handing over another news article.

"What about Foxy and Chica," The gay furry asked as he scanned the articles.

"Foxy took the blame for the bite of '87 out of pity. Chica's cupcakes can kill, as shown here," Suicide Mouse said holding up a photo of Nightmare Cupcake.

"This can't be true," Widemouth said in fear.

"It's true," Will said.

This caused Mr. Widemouth to hurl in his mouth. He swallowed his puke and shivered. He used to love Chica's cooking, but after that photo, he wished Pinkamena did win the cook off. He sighed as he walked towards the Fazbear Diner. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey miss," Widemouth started.

"I'm not a girl," Mettaton shouted.

"But you're wearing pink and heels," Widemouth replied.

"Don't stereotype," Mettaton growled

The fur ball's eyes grew in confusion. Mr. Widemouth then remembered that the robot took over the restaurant. "Hey, I'm taking down the animatronics and feeding them to Flowey. Any ideas," Widemouth asked.

"Flowey? The flowey that killed Asgore and nearly took over, but was stopped by determination? That Flowey? I'm in! Those animatronics will pay for cheating," Mettaton said.

"Leave Chica to me. Seaside wouldn't trust me, but she's very childish. I'm sure you can handle her," Mettaton said with a wink.

Mr. Widemouth picked up a big rock and nodded. Widemouth followed the dancing robot towards the diner. On their way towards the diner, they walked passed Sans and EvaMarie. Sans was telling the vegetarian a bad joke.

"What has 4 wheels and flies? A garbage truck," Sans snickered.

"I don't get it," EvaMarie said.

"Neither do I," Sans said.

A girl quickly walked up to the comedians. Her eyes were big and hazel. She had long brown hair, with the sides and the back of it dyed orange. She wore a teal tee and blue shorts. She gone by the name Autumn Breeze.

"A man walks into a bar and says 'ow'," Autumn said.

"That was horrible," EvaMarie quickly replied.

"Why would a man say 'ow' once he goes into a bar," Sans asked.

"I can't explain, otherwise it ruins the joke," Autumn said.

* * *

Mettaton walked up to the Fazbear diner. Widemouth stood behind the singing robot. Mettaton knocked on the door and was glad that Chica coincidencially opened the door. The chicken quickly recognized him.

"What do you want," Chica grumbled.

"A kiss," Mettaton replied.

The robot quickly kissed the robot chicken. The chicken's eyes quickly turned light pink. The chicken was once again under Mettaton's control. The robot motioned the chicken out of the restaurant.

"Follow me, dear," Mettaton said in a gentle voice.

"Yes," Chica said.

The robot chicken followed Mettaton towards Flowey. Seaside Kitten saw this and peeked her head out the door.

"Chica, no get away from him," Seaside cried.

She then saw Mr. Widemouth. The furry smiled wide at her. He showed her the rock.

"Want to play a game," Widemouth asked.

"Game? I love games," Seaside said.

The autistic cat clapped her paws in excitement. She easily forgot about Chica. Widemouth spat on the big rock. He then rubbed the spit with his left palm.

"Wet or dry," he asked.

"Wet," the blue cat replied.

Mr. Widemouth then chucked the big rock at Seaside Kitten's face. He made sure that the wet side hit her face first. The collision of the rock made the cat fall over. Widemouth grabbed onto her legs and began to drag her back to his trailed.

Unknowingly to him, Fredbear observed the entire event from the front window. The golden bear locked the door and silently followed Widemouth from the bushes. Flowey the flower grinned as he saw his next 2 souls coming to him. He then looked at Mettaton in confusion.

"I thought you hated me," Flowey asked Mettaton.

"Yeah, but I hate the animatronics more. Besides, you took care of Frisk for me," Mettaton said.

Mettaton then pushed Chica towards the killer flower. Flowey summoned many blue pellets He quickly fired all at Chica. A few floated past Chica, due to her standing still.

"Dance for me, Chica," Mettaton sang in a slight singing voice.

Chica obeyed her masters command and did the chicken dance. Due to her moving, the blue pellets detected her body. They pierced through her robotic body. She screamed out in pain, as she had many scars on her top suit. A soul heart floated out of her body and towards Flowey. The flower quickly ate it.

"Oh my," Fredbear squeaked. He would be sweating if the animatronics had blood vessels.

Fredbear gasped as Chica's body fell over. He then looked over at Widemouth and Seaside's sleeping body. Flowey shot a single pellet at the blue cat. This caused the soul of kindness to float over to Flowey. Flowey quickly ate it. Flowey's small body began to glow.

"It's happening, again," Mettaton cheered.

Flowey the flower began to change shape and size. He no longer looked like a flower. He now looked like a gigantic black and red spider. His spider size continued to grow in was to the size of a two story house. His face was now a square white box, like a television. Flowey had his eyes closed. He opened them and laughed. He has happy to be in his Omega form, once again.

"What happened," Widemouth asked.

"Omega Flowey," Mettaton said with a smirk. "Once he collects 6 souls, he turns into this."

A tear appeared on the right of Omega Flowey. Grinny Cat and Apple Bloom crawled out of the tear. The tear from Hell then closed up. Apple Bloom jogged away towards the treehouse of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. She used her tail to hide her cutie mark.

Grinny meowed as he walked up to Widemouth. Widemouth smiled as he picked up the cat and petted it. Grinny purred in delight.

"One more left," Omega Flowey shouted.

"But I have Grinny, that was the deal," Widemouth said.

"And imagine who else I can make happy? I'm sure Laughing Jack loves the fact the Grossmans are back," Omega Flowey replied.

"But we're not," Isaac grumbled. "He annoys us too much, but Will slowly accepts it," Isaac said.

Fredbear turned his back and began to head back to the diner. If he had a heart, it would be pounding heavily. "This can't be happening," he whimpered.

He continued to crawl towards the restaurant. He saw a strange man in armor standing by the door. The black and red armor covered the man's entire body. It looked like he had a black gas mask.

"Um, diner's closed for renovations," the golden bear said. The bear slowly walked up to the man.

"I know what's really happening. You think you are the only ones that heard Widemouth screaming about Flowey? I take it that you are the only animatronic left, am I correct," the man said.

"Yeah, I am. Now the flower has grown into this giant spider thing," Fredbear said.

"You'll need this," Mr. Roots said, handing the robot a grenade. "Whatever you do, don't show mercy," Mr. Roots said.

Then, the ground began to shake. Fredbear and Mr. Roots turned and saw Omega Flowey coming in their direction. The spider laughed as Roots took out a machine gun.

* * *

 **Song: Mean Green Monster From Underground**

 **Parodies: Mean Green Mother From Outer Space (from the 1986 version of the movie)**

 **Omega Flowey as Audrey 2 (Fully grown)**

 **6 souls as The Pods (back up singers)**

Better wait a minute. Better hold the phone

Better mind your manners. Better change your tone.

 _Omega Flowey used a spider leg to knock the gun out of Mr. Roots hands. He then smashed Roots away._

Don't you threaten me, bear. I need your soul.

We are gonna do things my way or we won't do things at all.

 _Omega summoned dozens of pellets as he screen flashed various souls._

You don't know what you messing with, you got no idea.

Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, when you're lookin' here.

Ya don't know what you're up against, no, no way, no how.  
You don't know what you're messin' with. But I'm gonna tell you now! (Aw-oh-aw)

 _The pellets flew towards Fredbear. The golden bear ran all around PastaVille, trying to get rid of the pellets._

Get this straight!  
I'm just a mean green monster from underground and I'm bad. (big, green, bad)  
I'm just a mean green monster from underground and it looks like you been had.  
I'm just a mean green monster from underground,  
So get off my back, 'n get out my face,  
'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad.

 _Tails Doll floated from above and saw the battle. He used his psychic powers to stop the pellets and fire them back at the giant spider. The pellets had no effect on the boss._

Wanna be reunited? You wanna be with your tribe?  
You wanna see your friends? (Ha-Ha!) You better get inside.  
Better take a tip boy. Want some good advice?  
Ya better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice.

 _Omega Flowey glared at Tails Doll and knocked the robot down._

Ya don't know what you're dealin' with. No, you never did.  
Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, But that's tough nuggets, kid!

 _Omega Flowey shot blue pellets at the bear. Fredbear looked back and froze in place, causing the pellets to be unaffected._

Watch me now!  
I'm just a mean green monster from underground. And I'm bad. (big, green, bad)  
I'm just a mean green monster, a real disgrace, And you've got me fightn' mad.  
I'm just a mean green monster from underground,  
Gonna trash your parts! Gonna rock this place!  
Because, I'm mean and green, (Mean and green) And I am bad.

 _Papyrus jumped in front of Fredbear. Papyrus swung his sword at a spider leg, but the blade instantly broke. Papyrus was then smacked away._

You know I'm the best creature from Undertale. (Tale!)  
You can't hold me down in any jail. (Yeah!)

You can keep the head, Keep the suit,

All I want is you soul, you aint having it.

 _Mettaton pushed Golden Freddy closer as Omega Flowey took big steps._

I got garden style, major moves.  
I got the stuff, and I think that proves,  
You better move it out! Nature calls!  
You got the point? I'm gonna take your soul!

*Laughs* (aw-oh-aw-oh-aw-oh-aw!)

 _Fredbear quickly bit Mettaton's metal arm. Mettaton let go and ran away in pain._

Here it comes!  
I'm just a mean green monster from underground  
And I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green monster  
A real hard case. You can't beat this trouble, man.  
I'm just a mean green monster from underground  
So just give it up. It's all over, ace.  
I'm mean and green.  
(Mean green monster from underground.)  
I'm mean and green.  
(Mean green monster from underground.)  
I'm mean and green.  
(Mean green monster from underground.)  
And I...am...bad!

 _Many pellets surrounded Freddy and began to close in. Fredbear had nowhere to escape. He sighed and accepted his fate. All dozens off white pellets pierced through his suit._

(Oh-aw-oh-aw-oh-aw-oh-aw-oh-aw-oh-aw-oh-aw-oh-aw!)

 _Omega Flowey used his spider legs to grab Fredbear as his screen flashed various souls. He brought Fredbear closer to his mouth and began to eat the feet._

* * *

Fredbear quickly turned back on. He only turned himself off as the pellets hited him, so he didn't take damage. He was panting because he hated doing that. He looked down and saw his feet dangling about Omega Flowey's mouth.

"I'm gonna feed you like you've never been fed before," Freddy said.

Fredbear quickly pulled the pin on the grenade and allowed himself to be eaten. The giant spider swallowed the animatronic and the grenade. Omega Flowey laughed, before he exploded! Fredbear grunted as he safely landed on the ground. The 6 souls floated in the air before going over to their original bodies.

Fredbear got up and saw Alphys. Alphys, Mettaton's creator, walked up to the bear robot.

"Sorry about Mettaton and your friends. I can rebuild your friends," Alphys said.

"Thank you,' Fredbear said, panting. Exhausted, the bear fell over and went to sleep.

* * *

 **REST IN PIECES: Flowey the Flower**

 **~CREDITS~**

 **Cut: a song based on "Dentist"**

 **Written by Duperghoul**

 **Request to use Undertale characters- KJMusical**

 **Alan Cumming as Flowey the Flower**

 **Kari Byron as Alphys**

 **Elijah Wood as Widemouth**

 **Mr. Roots- KJMusical**

 **Autumn Breeze- IHeartDiscord**

 **Undertale belongs to the genius Toby Fox**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's belong to troll Scott Cawthon**

 **All other CreepyPasta characters belong to their respectful owners**

 **Inspired by Little Shop of Horrors**

 **Metrolyrics for song lyrics so I can copy-paste, and edit from there**


	13. Mettaton arc: Honey I shrunk the robots

**DuperGhoul**

 **This evening's chapter of Fredbear and Friends is brought to you by The BFG... not really, but you should see it anyway!**

 **Cut Title: Miss P, your child shrunk the animatronics**

 **changed due to space limit**

* * *

Korbyn, Jane the killer, Sally and Dystiny were helping Fredbear finish fixing up the last few parts of the diner to bring it back to it's original state. Miss P however was eating some pizza with her twins and Lyra.

"So, where's Joking Kat?" Sally asked, placing the outfits Mettaton made Chica, Fredbear and Seaside wore in the oven and setting them in flames.

The bear smiled. "She's with Dr Alphys, making sure that my friends are fixed so we can bring our business back on track." He explained, smiling as the logo to his diner came back.

"What about Mettaton?" Jane asked. "Wouldn't he come back too?"

"Well…" Before he could answer, Joking Kat walked in, following her were Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Seaside and Tuppy in that order. "Guys! Hi!" Fredbear ran over to him and hugged them, everyone apart from Foxy; to from his view this was normal. "How was it?"

"Ok." They answered, smiling as the hug ended.

Jane then walked over to Kat. "Where's Mettaton?"

"Oh, me and Alphys have added a microchip into him which will give him a electric shock if he takes one step or roll out of the carnival." JK explained, everyone cheered and hugged her; not noticing one of Miss P's twins making the left over half of the pizza that was being eaten glow….

 **Theme Song Version 1.25**

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **honey, I shrunk the robots**

Everyone had left to return home as it was getting late, all apart from Joking Kat. As she was helping with the last few bits of cleaning when there was a horrific scream. Joking Kat, Fredbear, Seaside, Foxy and Bonnie ran over to where Chica was, her pointing at the pizza. "WHO LEFT MY AMAZING COOKING HERE!?" She screamed, getting angry.

"Chica, calm down…" Fredbear sighed. "Maybe we can have this as a pizza as a prize for beating that robot and flower!"

"Heck no!" The bird shouted, walking away. "It's pepperoni and I don't eat meat."

"Neither do I." Bonnie sighed, heading for her room. "Plus I want to practice and write a new song." She continued.

"I have a project I was interrupted from.." Tuppy whispered, sneaking away towards the back room.

"Well, guess that leaves us." Joking Kat shrugged, grabbing a slice of pizza and eating it.

"Yeah, I LOVE the pizzas we make!" Seaside cheered, tucking into her pizza.

The fox and bear shrugged and ate their own slices, being that their original animals are carnivores. After the pizza was eaten, Joking Kat began to leave the diner, waving goodbye as Seaside took the plate into the kitchen to clean it.

* * *

On her way back to her home in the carnival, Joking Kat began to gain a stomach ache. "Ow….why is my stomach in so much pain…?" She asked, now starting to limping inside the carnival. As she did, a change was happening to her; ever so slowly, her height began to decrease until she was no smaller than a thumb. She curled up into a ball, shivering as the pain disappeared but had also made her much colder and about to pass out.

"Oh darling, what's this~?"

As her vision blurred, all she saw was a giant hand, coming closer and closer towards her before she passed out.

* * *

The next morning, in the diner, Bonnie was walking around, searching for Fredbear. "Hey, Fred, where are you? I need you to listen to my new song.." The rabbit said out loud, walking past a table.

However, unknown to her, Fredbear was hiding under there, shrunken down, along with Seaside and Foxy who were hiding with him. "My god…how'd this happen…?" The bear asked, slightly embarassed with talking as his shrunken size gave him a squeaky voice.

Seaside, who was holding onto Foxy while shaking, spoke as well with the same squeaky voice as him. "Well…maybe it was that pizza we ate…"

"How!?" Foxy shouted in a squeaky voice. "We don't have magic to shrink others! And if we did, we would of shrunk that Mettaton and crushed him!"

"Wait," Fredbear gasped and turned to look at the pair. "Magic…?" Fredbear then managed to connect the dots. "Oh no…"

"What's 'oh no'?" The cat and fox responded.

"It must have been Miss P…"

Seaside looked odd. "But she'd never hurt us."

"But either way, she can turn us back to normal!" Fredbear cheered and jumped up and down. As he slowly stopped, he took notice of their faces. "What's wrong…?" He asked, he turned round to see Chica's giant face.

"EWWWWW BUGS!" She screamed, using her spatula to try and attack the three shrunken down.

"Run!" Seaside screamed, dragging Foxy away from the giant chicken and towards the gaming room. Fredbear saw and followed them.

"I wonder if Joking Kat had been effected by this spell!?" Fredbear thought as they hid from her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joking Kat woke up to find herself inside a tall jar. She rubbed her eyes and yawned only to see a giant pink eye staring at her. She squeaked and fell over inside the jar once she realized that it was Mettaton.

"Morning sleeping beauty~" The robot chuckled, squeezing his fingers through the opening on the jar and picking her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" She screamed, kicking her legs to try and escape his hold but to no avail.

"Never~" He purred, laying down on his bed and placing the tiny clown on his stomach. "You're my little toy darling and no one will ever take you from me~"

"But I already have a demon clown and ghost boys, I don't need a killer clown who brainwashed me!"

"Too bad darling, it's either me or my stomach~"

That cause Kat to turn white, knowing we'll have to do as he said or risk being eaten. "W-W-What are you gonna do to me….?"

* * *

Seaside, Foxy and Fredbear dived behind a basketball arcade game, near where Tuppy was sleeping. Chica stormed in, luckily not seeing the three tiny friends but the sleeping dog. "Hey! Sleepy paws!" She grumped, tapping his foot with her spatula.

This caused the dog to sit up suddenly, grabbing hold of his foot. "Ow! What was that for!?" He shouted, looking up at the chicken who threw her spatula at him.

"There are three wingless and primary colored flies here, I need you to kill them while I start the food, ok?" She told him, but before he could respond, she left for the kitchen.

Seaside smiled at this. "Listen guys, Tuppy would never hurt anything, not even a fly. I'll go and talk to him." She told the two boys, starting to head towards the puppy only to be stopped by Foxy.

"It's too dangerous to go…" He said, pulling her back towards him. "He'll hurt you, even if it's accidental, Fredbear can do it."

"Actually, I agree with Seaside." Fredbear told the pair, making the fox's jaw drop. "Tuppy trusts Seaside the most compared to you and me, so if anyone can get his attention without making his instant reaction to be to kill us, then she should go to him."

"Ok…" The fox sighed, before letting go of Seaside's arm and she left for Tuppy.

As the puppy sat sadly on the game, he took notice of a small blue bug walking up to his foot. He at first didn't seem to care until he heard it call out his name. He then got on the ground and lied on his stomach, now up close to the tiny bug, he realized that it was Seaside and he gasped. "Seaside!?"

The kitten nodded. "Yeah, it's me…" signaling the others to come out from the hiding place.

"Fredbear and Foxy too…?" Tuppy asked as they nodded. "How?"

"We believe that it must have been Miss P."

"Pencilneck?"

"Yeah, her."

"She had some pizza last night, left some leftover so we had it and now we've shrunk." Fredbear sighed.

"Hey, don't worry…." The puppy whispered, carefully sitting up and scooping the three of them up. "I'm gonna take you guys to her and she'll fix this." He then tucked them into his ascot. "Let's just tell the others." He smiled, walking over to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and Sans were looking around the carnival for Joking Kat. "This is weird…" The clown thought, biting his lip. "She should be here…"

Sans sighed. "Well, maybe Mettaton has her?"

"Don't be ridicilous, he knows he's my girl."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Um…g-g-guys…?" A shuttering voice came from behind them, they turned round to see Alphys.

"What is it Doctor?" Sans asked, walking up to her.

"I think something's wrong with Mettaton…"

"What?"

"He seems to be talking to…" She was cut off by being pushed out of the way by LJ as he dashed into Mettaton's tent to find him forcing Joking Kat to paint his toe nails.

"METTATON!" Jack roared, making the robot and the female clown jump in shock. LJ then marched over to the bed and snatched Kat away. "There, now, what happened to you!? Did he have anything to do it!?"

"No… You see, when I went to return the other animatronics to the diner, there was a spare pizza; so me, Seaside, Fredbear and Foxy ate the rest of it, causing us to shrink." She answered, just as Papyrus, Alphys, Sans and Doug holding Giggling Faith came into the tent.

"Oh my…" Alphys gasped.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CUTE NOW!" Papyrus squealed.

"Wow." Sans shrugged.

"LJ, what happened to our little Kat?" Doug asked, making Sans chuckle and JK unamused.

"Well, I'm taking her to Pencilneck." Jack said, stuffing Joking Kat in his pants pocket. "Wanna come with me?" He asked Doug.

"Sure thing!" He replied, following LJ out of the carnival.

* * *

On their way to the apartment buildings, they walked past Bonnie, Tuppy and Chica; noticing some tiny things in different parts of their clothes or body. Bonnie seemed to have something yellow in her hair bow, Tuppy had a small blue creature in his ascot and Chica had her apron's pocket containing a tiny creature. LJ and Doug realized what they were and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." The clown said, waving as the others waved back. "I see my girl wasn't the only one who got shrunk."

Chica looked surprised, "Wait, Joking Kat got shrunk too?"

"And became Mettaton's slave for a little while." A squeaky voice from his pocket.

The animatronics gaged but then Fredbear shook his head. "We just need to get this spell reversed!" The angry bear shouted.

"Right!" Tuppy smiled, walking towards the apartments with the others following him.

* * *

Pencilneck was busy washing the dishes while Jeff was playing with the twins when the couple heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Jeff said, walking over to the door and opened it; no one noticing the baby girl crawling away into hiding. "Oh, hey Chica, Bonnie, Tuppy, Doug…" His tone changed. "Jack."

The five people entered the apartment, four of them sitting on the couch while Doug placed Faith down on the floor to play. A few seconds later, Miss P walked into the living. "Oh, hello everyone, how is everyone day?" She asked, removing her apron and giving it to Jeff.

"Well…" Jack started, pulling Joking Kat out of his pocket and holding her in front of the witch; allowing the three animatronics to reveal their tiny companions too. "After eating some left-over pizza you left, they just suddenly shrunk like this…"

Pencilneck sighed, knowing what happened. "Wait right there…" She responded, walking into the bedrooms. While waiting, the animatronics got worried.

"What if she can't reverse the spell?" Fredbear asked.

"She will, Pencilneck is a great witch, she can do anything; so fixing you guys will be a breeze!" LJ replied.

"But what about you? Can't you use your cosmic magic to make us normal." Foxy complained.

"Well…." Jack then clicked his fingers at Kat only for her to stay the same size. "My cosmic magic can't change things, only make things appear or disappear, that's it. Size magic is advanced which Miss P has."

"So why don't you get some training with her so if anything like this happens again, you can instantly fix it." Seaside suggested.

This caused the clown to think. "That's actually a good idea." He smiled and petted the tiny cat's head. "You're pretty smart." This compliment caused the cat to blush and giggle, while making Foxy jealous; just as Miss P walked in, holding her baby.

"Sorry, due to being a witch's daughter, Stab P here was experiencing magic spurts and must have accidentally shot a shrinking spell into the pizza." The witch explained, revealing the small girl with pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair. "And before you ask, she's sorry, aren't you?" The baby nodded, giving those on the couch the puppy eyes; everyone smiled and forgave her, knowing that she was only a baby.

"Now, for the reverse spell." Pencilneck whispered, turning through her spell book after placing Stab P down to go back into playing with her friends.

Eventually, she came across it. "Ah ha!" She laughed, quickly scanning over the spell before turning over to the others.

"Um…..Foxy, Fredbear, Seaside and Joking Kat, can you guys just stand on the floor for a few secs?" She asked, they nodded and climbed down their holder onto the floor and stood in front of her. They held their hands and closed their eyes, hoping that the spell would work….

* * *

Fredbear, Seaside and Foxy, now back to their normal heights, lead Chica, Bonnie and Tuppy back inside the diner. "Yes, it's good to be home, back to normal from now on." Fredbear smiled, spreading his arms out far and wide.

"So… Now is it ok for me to show you my new song..?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"Sure!" The bear replied, following Bonnie into the back room to hear her song.

"We better get ready for this evening performance, right?" Chica smiled to Tuppy, the puppy nodded and headed into the gaming room while she went into the kitchen; leaving Seaside and Foxy alone.

"So…remember when Mettaton took over….and you…sang that song…" The blue cat blushed. "Did you sing it for me…?" She asked, looking at him.

Foxy blushed and nodded. "Yeah…" Then, as if it was a burst of excitement, he bent down and kissed the cat on her lips before dashing into hiding, leaving her frozen in love.

"You do realize that we forgot to remove Mettaton's stuff from there…"

"OH GOD SO MUCH PINK!"

* * *

 **PureHope125**

 **There we go, another episode done! Much quicker than last time, maybe because I DIDN'T NEED TO PUT ANY SONGS IN IT! *faints***

 **DuperGhoul**

 ***catches her in is arms* Be sure to leave a review. *puts her in bed* See ya later**


	14. Mettaton arc: Honey I blew up the robot

**DuperGhoul**

 ***looking at sleeping Kathryn* She's so cute *notices you* Oh, good evening! This is an instant followup to the last chapter, which is why it was wrote and published quickly.**

 **There is no time to waste in life. So much time, so little to do. No wait, switch them around...**

* * *

The animatronics finally reopened their family dinner. In the game room, Autumn was playing skeeball against Matthew. Tuppy Puppy was observing their match. Behind the players was a white sign. Written in purple ink was "no magic".

"You'll never believe what happened to me," Joking Kat stated.

"On the subway this morning," Matt interrupted. **(1)**

Kat and Autumn looked at the boy in confusion. Kat shook it off as Autumn tossed a ball. The ball rolled into the 10 points hole. "Anyway, yesterday, me and three animatronics shrunk and Ms. P had to grow us back to normal size."

'Be glad you didn't blow up," Matt commented.

The boy then tossed the ball over his shoulder without looking. The ball sunk into the 100 points mark. Kat nervously twirled her hair.

 **Theme Song 1.25**

 **Fredbear and Friend**

 **Honey, I blew up the robot**

Meanwhile, Ms. Pencilneck was keeping an eye on her child. The child was entertain with a recorded Pirate Cove production vcr tape. The magic spell book was on the coffee table. Jeff was sitting next to Ms. P on the couch. The former killer got up and accidentally hit the table with his leg. This caused the book to fall over.

"Ow," Jeff grunted.

Jeffery Woods bent over and picked up the book. He accidentally opened it and saw a page. He tried to frown, but couldn't due to his condition. "Um, honey," Jeffery said.

Jeff passed the book over to the witch. Ms. P scanned the page. Her eyes grew in suspense.

"Oh dear," the witch said. "Well, as long as one of the four don't get angry by the time I get there and finish the spell, they should be fine," Ms. Pencilneck said.

* * *

Back at the diner, Fredbear was in his office. He was busy watching Care Bears, instead of keeping an eye on the security cameras. He was enjoying seeing the Care Bears have a foot race. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly paused the video and changed internet windows. His laptop now showed horrible Sonic fanart from Deviantart.

He looked at the right door and saw Chica come in. Chica was holding an open and empty carton of eggs. The gold bear tapped got impatient and tapped his left foot.

"Sir, we are out of fresh eggs," Chica said.

"Then lay some," Fred said.

"I'm a robot, I can't," Chica said.

"Then go get some," Fred huffed.

Chica grunted and left the office. Once she was out of sight, Fredbear opened up his Care Bear episode and started it. He smiled wide as he continued to watch.

"Hey boss," Foxy called.

"Crap," Fredbear grunted.

He tried to pause the video, but the mouse was stuck! Foxy peeked in and got a glimpse of the 'baby show'. Fredbear then slammed his laptop shut.

"What," the golden bear shouted. The bear was huffing and didn't bother looking at the fox. Foxy was holding a mop.

"When I mop, do I swipe forward and back, or side to side," Foxy asked. **(2)**

"What?"

"Just asking," Foxy whimpered. His ears fell to the side.

"Forward and back," Fredbear sighed.

Foxy nodded and hightailed away. The bear robot opened his laptop again. He gasped as his eye's turned into flames. His computer screen was cracked, due to slamming it shut.

"You won't like it when I'm angry," Fredbear growled. **(3)**

The bear clenched is teeth together. He began to slowly grow in size. Strangely, his clothes grew with him. He was nearly double in size in a matter of seconds. He continued to growl as he stood up.

The new giant bear walked towards the dining hall. A lot of guests screamed and barged to the exit. As the human fodder left the building, they rushed by Jeff and Ms. P.

"You might be a little too late," Jeff said.

The former killer pointed at the windows. Anyone could see into the windows from a mile away and notice the giant golden bear robot. The other five animatronics came into the room. Autumn, Kat and Matt safely stood behind the five. Kat's whole body was shaking.

"I can fix this," Ms. P said.

Jeff and Ms. P entered the diner. Golden Freddy was going out of control. is eyes and pupils were completely bloodshot.

"Customers, come back," Fredbear said. His voice was much deeper now. The giant bear stormed out of the building.

"I'll have to deal with him later. Foxy, Seaside, and Kat, come here. Apparently the spell as supposed to be continued on the next page, so it was unfinished," Ms. P said.

Seaside and Foxy stepped closer to the witch. Joking Kat gave the witch a Luigi style death style. Jeff noticed her stare and remembered Kat's hidden nature.

"Don't get angry, that'll cause you to grow more," Jeff quickly said.

* * *

Meanwhile, giant golden Freddy was storming around PastaVille. He stepped on a rock and got in stuck on his boot. He yelled out in pain. During his intense screaming, his feet grew big.

On the ground below, Tici Toby was with Sally. Sally held Toby tight in fear.

"You monster," Toby said in fear. He wasn't thinking right at the moment.

"I'm not a monster," Fredbear growled.

The bear growled and slowly grew into the size of an oak tree. Sally screamed and grabbed onto Toby's arm. The proxy and ghost quickly raw away. Te couple rushed by BRVR. The Pikachu looked up at the giant bear.

BRVR did it's battle cry, before using thunder bolt on the robot's feet. The Pikachu thought it could make the robot malfunction with the electricity, but Fred was to big at the moment. The robot growled. Freddy picked up a boulder and chucked it at the electric mouse. BRVR quickly dashed out of it's way. Once the boulder hit the ground, it split apart.

Ms. P and Jeff rushed towards Fredbear. Fredbear was trowing more boulders around. Jeff smiled at the destruction. In a flash, Nightmare Moon flew in. She flapped her wings rapidly as she looked at the ground below.

"Ah ha! I have returned with a brand new horn," Nightmare Moon shouted.

The alicorn was too busy boasting, she didn't notice the giant bear. The bear threw a rock at the princess. The boulder completely crushed the alicorn. Nightmare Moon lied flat underneath the rock. Some of her feathers lied outside of the rock.

"Hurry," Jeff said.

"I am," Ms. P said.

The witch began to read magic spells in gibberish. Fredbear noticed Jeff and Ms. P. He growled as he stomped on over. He raised his left foot and hovered it over the two. He was about to step on the creeps, when he began shrinking. He soon shrunk down to normal size. Ms. P huffed in relief as she closed her book. Freddy felt dizzy and held his head in pain.

"Thanks," Freddy said.

Behind the boulder that Nightmare Moon was trapped under, a pair of back hooves kicked the rock hard. The rock cracked a little and created a soft hole.

* * *

 **DuperGhoul**

 **There we go! *faints next to is soulmate***

 **References**

 **1) If you were gay by Avenue Q. Matt loves the puppet show on youtube, so of course he would reference song lyrics**

 **2) Spongebob**

 **3) The Incredible Hulk. Truth be told, I feel asleep during the 2003 Hulk movie and forgot everything about it! After that, I never bothered with anything Hulk related.**


	15. Mettaton arc: Midnight Magic

**PureHope125**

 **Sorry for the delay!**

 **DuperGhoul**

 **What delay?**

* * *

 _Last time on Fredbear and Friends_

Ms. P and Jeff rushed towards Fredbear. Fredbear was trowing more boulders around. Jeff smiled at the destruction. In a flash, Nightmare Moon flew in. She flapped her wings rapidly as she looked at the ground below.

"Ah ha! I have returned with a brand new horn," Nightmare Moon shouted.

The alicorn was too busy boasting, she didn't notice the giant bear. The bear threw a rock at the princess. The boulder completely crushed the alicorn. Nightmare Moon lied flat underneath the rock. Some of her feathers lied outside of the rock.

"Hurry," Jeff said.

"I am," Ms. P said.

The witch began to read magic spells in gibberish. Fredbear noticed Jeff and Ms. P. He growled as he stomped on over. He raised his left foot and hovered it over the two. He was about to step on the creeps, when he began shrinking. He soon shrunk down to normal size. Ms. P huffed in relief as she closed her book. Freddy felt dizzy and held his head in pain.

"Thanks," Freddy said.

Behind the boulder that Nightmare Moon was trapped under, a pair of back hooves kicked the rock hard. The rock cracked a little and created a soft hole.

* * *

 **Theme song 1.25**

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Midnight Magic**

With that hole in the rock, Nightmare Moon broke free from it and laughed evilly; which gave the pony who helped her and hid in a bush nearby. Unfortunately, Nightmare Moon had already seen them and used her alicorn magic to bring her back.

"Hello there dear." She smirked, watching the pony squirm, who turned out to be Creepybloom.

"Um… H-h-h-hi there." The filly fake smiled, staring at the alicorn.

NM giggled to herself as she placed the young pony on her back and carried her towards the apartments. "You know, I need your help~" She began.

"Huh? With what?"

"You see, a while ago, I saw that giraffe witch and teenage emo joker shrink that giant golden bear that had been turned into a giant by them. I want to use her to make me into a giant and take over Pastaville!"

"What's in it for me?" CB asked, looking at her.

"I could get her to grow you into a giant and you can take over an area of the village like a doll house."

"Great! Can I have two? I can't choose between Jack's carnival or Fredbear's diner."

"You can have as many as you want!"

"Yay!" Creepybloom cheered, smiling as the two ponies arrived at the apartment building.

* * *

Miss P was putting her spell book in her cupboard and was about to lock it up when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to find Nightmare Moon at the door. "Um, hi. What do you want?"

Nightmare Moon smiled as Creepybloom snuck in the room and went towards the book. "I want you to perform a spell on me that will make me a giant!"

"Oh No!" She shouted in response.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll use it for evil."

"Fredbear was evil when he was a giant."

"Because he could not control it!"

"But could I at least get the spell bo-!"

"No!" And with that, Miss P kicked Creepybloom out and slam the door shut; causing her babies to cry and making her go and attend to them.

Nightmare Moon just stared at the door before looking down at her. "Got the book?" She asked, giving the filly a stern look.

"Yep, got it!" She giggled, showing it to NM. The alicorn laughed.

"Let's go back into the woods and get our power!" And with that, Nightmare Moon and teleported the pair of them into the woods where they first met.

Back inside the apartment, Miss P finished tucking the babies into bed and went to finish her job; when she saw that the book was missing. That was when she gasped and eyes widened, remembering Creepybloom entering the apartment. "Oh no…"

* * *

Nightmare Moon sighed, looking though the pages. "Giant spell giant spell giant spell…." She talked to herself, until eventually she came across it. "Yes!" She evilly laughed, performing the spell; only for them to find themselves still at normal size.

"It didn't work…?" Creepybloom asked, walking closer to her.

"I guess?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fredbear's diner. Fredbear and the others were cleaning up the kitchen when Fredbear fainted.

"Oh my god!" The others gasped, rushing over to him.

As they panicked and tried their best to help him to his bed, Seaside noticed that Fredbear grew and inch bigger, and bigger, and bigger. "Uh oh…" She gulped, watching as the golden bear grew back into a giant again.

"Oh"

"My"

"Freaking"

"Gosh"

* * *

Nightmare Moon growled, throwing the book down onto the floor and it turned a few pages to a body swap spell.

"Um…" She smirked, then looking at Creepybloom. "You know, we should take out that BEN kid before he stops my plans again!" She shouted, looking at Creepybloom.

"So, what should we do?" She asked.

"You should swap bodies with him, get him lost in the woods and then swap your bodies back so we can take over!" She smiled reading out the spell.

Creepybloom waited, expecting her hooves to turn into hands and to stand on her back legs. Once she read out the spell, Creepybloom opened her eyes only to find herself still in her pony form. "Great, it didn't work!"

"WHAT!? THEN WHAT HAPPENED!?"

* * *

Hey, buddy, clown boy, um…. Can I-?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

Mettaton fumed with rage as LJ was cleaning up a tent for Mettaton's new stage, who was currently watching him. The two were having a normal argument, Mettaton wanting to just spend some time with Joking Kat but LJ not trusting him, specially after what happened before.

"Cause she's mine remember?" LJ groaned, putting one box onto another.

"Please! It'll only be for one day!" Mettaton shouted, growling in anger.

"Maybe…" LJ began, Mettaton's eyes lighting up. "NEVER!"

Suddenly, the pair of them shook really hard, tightening their eyes shut. Once they stopped, they opened their eyes and looked confused.

"Wait…" Mettaton spoke, suddenly covering his mouth and widening his eyes. 'Why the heck does my voice sound more robotically!?'

LJ then looked confused. "Jack I swear you didn't put a mirror in front of me…" LJ then copied Mettaton's actions. 'Where's my beautiful robotic voice?'

That was when it clicked, the pair realized that their bodies had been swapped and they screamed in a matter of shock and panic. That lead into Joking Kat, Sans and Papyrus, who was carrying the baby Faith, running into the tent. Joking Kat rushed past Mettaton and hugged LJ's waist, making the 'robot' gasp and the 'clown' smirk.

"Oh LJ, what's wrong?!" She asked, looking up at the clown.

Mettaton, inside LJ's body, smiled and wrapped his arms round her. "Oh nothing sweetie!" He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Say, how about a movie?"

"I'd love that…" She smiled, walking off with her, before they officially left, LJ looked at Mettaton and smiled.

"Don't fail this for me, or else you can kiss your old body goodbye~" And with that, Mettaton left with JK being none the wiser.

Sans and Papyrus looked at Mettaton confused. They asked why he said that. Mettaton (LJ) explained that they had swapped bodies and that he won't help him get it back. At first the brothers didn't believe him, that was until Sans checked him with his magic, that was when her realized and gasped, dropping the robot and looked over at his younger brother.

"Papy, we need to give Faith to Doug and get to Miss P ASAP. We're gonna help LJ!" Sans responded, Papyrus nodded and went back to the house as Sans turned round only to get hugged by LJ in Mettaton's body.

"Thank you!" He cried, hugging the tiny skeleton closer.

* * *

The rest of the village was not doing any better.

While the animatronics were trying to figure out how Fredbear turned back into a giant when all six of them turned from their animatronic forms and into their real life counterparts; leaving them unable to speak.

Fredbear growled happily and stared at Bonnie and Chica hungrily, they screamed and ran away from him when he tried and eat them. Foxy jumped in front of him and attacked him with his claws. At first Foxy thought he had beaten him and started celebrating before the giant bear ate him up.

Seaside hissed and attacked Fredbear in a out of control fashion, but she was unable to cause any harm as Fredbear just shrugged and ate her up too. Tuppy growled and warned Bonnie and Chica to run away to Miss P's apartment and get her to fix the spell. They nodded and ran out to look for help as Tuppy went to distract the giant bear by running round the building.

Luckily for the two animals, they managed to come across Sans, Mettaton and Papyrus. They rushed over to them, Chica tried explaining the situation to the two brothers while Bonnie, still mad at Mettaton, attacked his legs. The two brothers understood her somehow and told her that they were going to help get help and fix it when they suddenly turned into humans. With no time to waste, the five of them ran towards the building.

In the apartments, Jeff and Liu were running around the building, now turned into girls for a reason that they don't understand; while Miss P and Jane just watched in hopelessness.

"I can't believe this…" Jane groaned, embarrassed at her man's behavior. "Like, how did this even happen?"

"It's my fault…" Miss P responded. "I wouldn't allow Nightmare Moon to turn into a giant to take over the village. I told her no, but somehow she got her little filly friend, Creepybloom, to steal it. Now I'm guessing she's performing spells to try and take over, however due to her not being a witch, they won't work."

"I see…. But what has she done…"

Just then, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Chica and Bonnie turned the corner and slammed into 'Josephine' and 'Lucy'; AKA Jeff and Liu. The seven of them groaned in pain as they stood up and looked over at the shocked girls.

"What happened…?" Papyrus spoke first, as soon as he saw Pencilneck, he jumped up and stood in front of her. "MISS PENCILNECK, WE HAVE A MASSIVE PROBLEM!" He shouted, shaking her.

"Ok! I know!" She nodded. "What has happened so far?"

"Well…. The animatronics have turned into their real life animal forms, Fredbear had turned into a giant again, Mettaton and LJ swapped bodies and me and my brother have turned into humans." Papyrus explained, Miss P nodded and stood up.

"Guys, we better get to her, get everyone back to normal and stop her from making any more magic chaos!" She proclaimed, jumping up and turning to look at Jane. "Look after my children for me, ok!?"

"You can count on me." Jane replied, before watching the eight friends rushed out the building to look for them. Jane relaxed and smiled until she saw a gigantic eye of a bear staring into the hallway window.

* * *

Nightmare moon was growling in anger. "Great, none of these are working! The giant spell, the body swap, the animalisication, the humanizing and the gender swapping spells didn't freaking work!" She huffed in anger and threw the book away, not noticing the witch coming in along with an army.

"Um, they did work, just not on you two…" Miss P replied, walking towards the two ponies with the victims of NM's spell playing behind her. The number of people scared Creepybloom and caused her to hide behind the alicorn.

"What do you mean!?"

"Easy, only witches can perform the spell from that book, because of the fact that you're not one." Miss P explained, holding a smirk as she created a plan.

"If that's the case…" The dark alicorn then threw the book to the long necked witch and laughed evilly. "Now, let's make a deal…" She continued.

"Sure." Miss P smiled, the ground beneath everyone shaking as they knew the giant fredbear was coming, leading them to panic and telling them to hurry up.

"You can turn all your friends back to normal, only if you turn me and Creepy here into giants and take over Pastaville. Deal?" The alicorn explained, watching as the giant bear moved the trees apart and trapping everyone in his paws; getting ready to eat them. "You better hurry~"

"Deal." Miss P answered, surpising Nightmare at how quickly she responded and performed the reversal spell on her friends, making everything go back to normal.

Mettaton (LJ) suddenly was covered in a bright and golden light before it faded to reveal the monocrhone clown standing there. "Am I….?" The clown then went to rub his claws all over his face before smiling brightly. "YES! Back to normal!" He then gasped and ran back to his carnival. "Joking Kat! I'll save you!" Papyrus and Sans followed behind him, now back to their regular skeleton forms, both of them wanting to help.

Jeff and Liu stayed in the woods, now back to their regular genders. Bonnie and Chica were turned back into their normal animatronic forms, and so was Fredbear along with being shrunken down to normal size.

"Ugh….why does my stomach hurt…?" He asked Bonnie and Chica who just glared at him. The bear then heard his stomach growl and he rushed to the nearby bushes, everyone staring in the direction of where he went. Soon, they heard a door opening and groans and moans from three famillar voices.

"OMG I COULD NOT SPEND ANOTHER SECOND IN THERE!"

"It was so dark and wet and…gross in there…."

"Yeah, Fredbear you better run before I kick your butt to the moon!"

The golden bear ran back to the bunny and chicken and hid behind them, shaking in fear as an angry Foxy, a grossed out Tuppy and a tramatised Seaside walked up to them, smelling of rotten pizza and dirty breath and completely soaked.

"You don't even brush your teeth!?" Chica gagged.

"QUIET!" Nightmare moon shouted, using her magic to throw everyone backwards apart from Pencilneck. "Now… READ THE GIANT SPELL!" The alicorn closed her eyes and so did the little earth pony.

This gave the witch the chance to perform her plan. She moved to a different page and began to read out the new spell. It basically was nothing but dog noises, which caught her attention. But before she could stop her, Miss P finished the spell and Nightmare Moon fainted. Her cutie mark disappeared and she became weaker.

"What…what…WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" NM growled, trying to use her horn to perform magic but couldn't.

"Isn't it explainable?" She asked, smirking at the weakened villain. "I took away your magic and flight, well, until you learn how to use it for good." And with that, she left with Jeff and Liu following her. "And now, if you excuse me, I've got to lock this up forever." She continued, as the blue pony layed down and fell unconscious.

The anmatronics looked at each other, the fox glaring at the bear. "You sick animal…" He hissed, walking Seaside back towards the diner. "Come on girl, I'll help you clean up." He smiled gently, gently kissing the side of her head as the others followed them, with an ashamed Fredbear in last…..

Creepybloom looked back at the alicorn before running off, looking for some ponies to give her a good home unlike this monster.


	16. Mettaton arc: Emo Friends, New Threat

**Good Evening, Ghoulies**

 **Tonight's episode is brought to you by the new Ghostbusters remake. No it's not, but you should still go watch it!**

 **No wait, don't!**

* * *

 **BGM: /watch?v=nqvq_B5WeH4**

Later that night, Autumn sat in her apartment across from Jeff's. She was in her rocking chair with the window open. The moonlight shined through and lit up the entire living room. In a flash, she heard drips of water like they were hitting a sink. She looked over and saw rain coming through the window.

"There was no forecast for rain," Autumn questioned.

She got up to close the window. She was about to close the window, when some of the rain entered through the frame. The rain touched her slippers and melted through their fabric. She squealed out in pain before slamming it shut.

"It feels like freaking acid," she shouted.

 **Theme V1.30**

Fredbear's Family Diner

 _(Cloud shaped in Nightmare Moon is in the sky. Dashie bursts through the cloud, breaking it. Rainbow Dash is holding Pinkie Pie as she flies to the diner, with Suicide Mouse and Widemouth evilly looking through the front window)_

Is where you'll want to be

 _(various kid cameos rush up to Fredbear, with Ghost Sally singing with him. A poster of Mettaton EX singing on the stage is behind them)_

Newcomers to play with us

 _(Chica is in the kitchen, 'taste testing' the food.)_

Join along, we'll have so much fun

 _(Bonnie on stage, grabbing her guitar. Sans and Papyrus are watching her)_

We have much games to play

 _(Tuppy standing behind the corner, counting a huge pile of tickets, from Jeff, Ms. P, Jane and Lui.)_

Sit back and stay the whole all day

 _(Seaside giving Laughing Jack, Joking Kat, Ghost Doug and Giggling Faith their plate of food)_

Please, come again another day

 _(Foxy waving goodbye to Dytiny, Lyra and EvaMarie with a huge smile)_

To Fredbear's Family Diner!

 _(Group photo with all 6 animatronics on stage, before shutting down)_

 _SPECIAL: The animatronic group photo glitches out to show Flowey the Flower dancing around)_

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Emo Friends, New Threat**

 **BGM:** **/watch?v=nqvq_B5WeH4**

The pain slowly stopped. Autumn looked out the window and saw something white. She squinted her eyes and caught a better look. It was a floating bedsheet with it's eyes cut open. No, she looked closer and realized, it was a real ghost! The ghost was crying acid.

"Ghost," Autumn screamed. She screamed so loud, that it echoed throughout the entire village. The residents of PastaVille heard her and panicked.

"Ghost," Lyra screamed. Dystiny went over to her crib and picked her up.

"Ghost," EvaMarie shouted in question.

"Ghost," Creepy Bloom shouted. In fear, she jumped in the bushes below Pinkie Dash's tree house.

"Toast," Sans said. The skeleton only smiled and winked.

"Ghost," Suicide Mouse said, while on a toilet. **(*)**

"Racist," Sally sighed. The ghost girl floated out of her cabin and towards the direct of the scream.

* * *

 **BGM:** **/watch?v=wP8_mhRkkfc**

"Ghosts," Tuppy howled. He jumped up in fear.

His howl woke up the entire Fazbear gang. The five got up and walked up to Tuppy. Foxy slowly exited Pirate Cove. He yawned before heading toward s Tuppy.

"What now," Bonnie grumbled.

There was then a knock on the front door. The six walked over to the door. Fredbear opened it. In the door frame, stood Sans. The skeleton had his arms in his jacket pockets.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you heard the shout about there being a ghost. That said ghost is Blooky. Some say he's emo and he only wants a friend," Sans said. "Blooky doesn't have any lust for violence," he said.

"First, we dealt with a homosexual robot. Then, we killed a godly flower. Now, you are are telling me, there is an emo ghost out there," Fredbear said. "Alright, let's get this over with," the golden bear said.

The 6 exited the diner and followed Sans. Sans lead the animatronics towards the wooden fence that enclosed the village. The seven came across Blooky's body. The ghost lied down in the grass and was making fake snoring noises.

"Are they gone, yet," Blooky silently said through the snores.

Foxy gently touched the ghost with his hook. The caused the ghost to get up. He screeched out loudly. The screech caused the animatronics to malfunction for a few seconds. The 6 robots shook with electricity.

Blooky moaned as he floated away. "Shocking," San said. Sans giggled at the fourth wall.

* * *

Autumn was drinking some cold water to help her go to bed. She would be drinking warm milk, but milk is nasty as it is and she was lactose intolerant. Besides, milk is supposed to be drunk cold, not warm. She finished her glass before setting it in the sink. Suddenly, the sink water turned on. The water was acid and was splashing on hr right hand. She screamed out in pain as she took her hand out of the water.

Autumn's entire right palm was burnt. She shrieked out in horror. "Korbyn," she cried. "Ms. P? Anyone," she cried.

She ran towards the door, when the chair suddenly reclined. This caused her to trip head first onto the hard floor. Blooky made stereotypical ghost noises as he made himself visible. He floated over to Autumn's body and went inside her dull head. She tried to fight it, but was weak minded. Blooky easily took over.

Blooky tried to stand up. He then tried to use the body's legs. He took a left step first, and ended up slipping a little. He quickly caught himself before he could.

"So this is what legs feels like," Autumn said, having Blooky's voice.

Sally came out from behind the chair that tripped Autumn.

"Are you sure this will work," Sally asked.

"Yes. Now that I have Autumn's body, all of her friends will be mine," Blooky said. He took another step without slipping.

"I don't know about that. Autumn hardly has any, due to only caring about herself. I know Joking Kat is her friend, for some reason, but Kat can become friends with practically anyone in this small village as long as there isn't a Starlight,"Sally said.

"Well, she brought this upon herself. Now, let's go to the top of the building and shout out that we should be friends," Blooky said.

* * *

 **BGM:** **/watch?v=6Z7_OSHvWis**

The six robots finally came back in to their senses. Sans grinned and pointed to the top of the apartment building. The 6 robots look up and saw Autumn and Sally standing on top of the building.

"Come and be my friend," Autumn shouted in Blooky's voice.

"That didn't sound like her normal voice," Bonnie stated.

"Blooky must have took possession of her body," Sans said. "We better hurry," the skeleton said.

The 6 robots rushed towards the apartment building. The climbed all 66 fleet of stairs and finally made it to the top. They were worn out by the time they reached the top. Seaside gasped as she saw Sans there. He was smiling as if he was waiting for hours.

"How'd you get here so fast," Seaside asked in curiosity.

"I took a shortcut," Sans said with a wink.

The robots and Sans stood side by side and stared at Sally and Blooky in Autumn's body. Autumn made a devilish smile.

"Let's go bust some ghosts," Freddy said.

"All we need now, is a giant marshmallow man," Chica said. She looked around for a few seconds. "What, no giant marshmallow man? OK," Chica said shrugging.

"Sure, we'll be your friend. Want some cupcakes," Chica said.

Chica took out an entire tray filled with chocolate cupcakes with pink frosting. Autumn stepped forward and at grabbed them.

"Yes, please," Blooky said. He then stuffed them all into Autumn's mouth. He smiled and moaned in delight as he swallowed. He then felt very sick.

"What did you do, poison them," he asked.

"Nope, that body your in is lactose intolerant," Chica said.

Blooky shrieked as he flew out of the body. Autumn fainted and stumbled into Fredbear's arms.

"I just want a friend," Blooky whined.

"I'll be your friend," Sally said.

"We came, we saw, we kick some butt," the 6 said striking a pose as the sunset appeared behind them.

* * *

 **DuperGhoul**

 **I'm not sorry for the danger Autumn was in..**

 **~Credits~**

 **Based on Ghostbusters**

 **J.G. Quintel** **as Blooky (High five ghost voice)**

 **Wrote by DuperGhoul**

 ***- Sponebob reference**


	17. Mettaton arc: You Haven't got mail

Fredbear sighed, he sat the window, watching the people walk past. It was the diner's off day so everyone was just simply relaxing.

"Seriously, how long does it take to get a new laptop around here!?" He raged to himself, causing his friends to come over to him.

"What's wrong?" They asked, Chica rubbing his shoulders in comfort.

"I ordered a new laptop to replace my old one after I broke it a few days ago but it still hasn't arrived yet!"

* * *

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **You haven't got mail**

The golden bear sighed, still staring out the window, he began getting impatient, he knew there was a Care Bear marathon on, so he needed get his laptop as soon as possible before it ended. Chica looked at him with worry and concern. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on the door; causing him to dash to it and open it up. "OH THANK YOU!" He then hugged the person at the door tightly, making the person squeal and squeak.

"Fredbear! Get off me!"

That was when the animatronic looked to see Joking Kat in his arms. He then quickly put her back down onto the ground and blushed. "Sorry about that… I was hoping you were the postman with my new laptop…." He sighed.

"That's ok." She smiled, leaning over to his side. "So...is Foxy and Seaside here?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Fredbear nodded, calling out for the two feline robots to come to the entrance. "Where are you three going then?" Fredbear asked curiously.

"We're going to the movies." They answered. They offered him to join them, but he denied it; saying he needed to stay and wait for his laptop.

* * *

Later on that day, Fredbear was so dazed with boredom that he didn't notice Doug and Naspablook flying through the diner's doors and a loud bang from Laughing Jack running straight into it. Chica ran over to the two ghosts.

"You boys ok!?" She asked, taking their hands and gently sat them down on the seat while LJ was still banging against the door with his claws.

"Yeah…just fine…" Blooky sighed.

Doug sighed with him and looked at her. "No… LJ was told a little while ago that I am the blood father of Giggling Faith and he had no connection with her, so…he kind of snapped and now wants me dead for…stuff…" He explained, blushing at the last word. Chica nodded and walked over to the kitchen to make some pizzas.

"That's awful! Did you hear that Fred?" Chica asked.

"Um?" Fredbear replied, just staring at the window while in the courner of his eye, he watched LJ being tackled down by Sans' magic and levitated away back towards the carnival.

"FREDBEAR!" Chica shouted, storming her way back to the bored bear, grabbing his collar and held him in front of her face. "Listen here, you're not gonna just sit around and mope and dope here. You're gonna come and spend time with us whenever you like it or not!" She scolded him like a mother to a child, before dragging him to the table where the two ghosts were.

The bear growled and layed down on the table with his head, mad. Blooky scooped up the bear due to ghost magic and placed him on the floor; the small ghost then layed down on the floor next to him. "Here, let's just lay down together and feel like garbage…"

* * *

It was early evening by the time Joking Kat, Foxy and Seaside arrived back at the diner holding a box. The girls were talking about the film they just watched while Foxy was carrying the box and opened the door, allowing himself, Joking Kat and Seaside inside. "Guys! We're home!" He cheered, placing the box on the table and going into the gaming room when he heard the gang, Fredbear, Bonnie, Chica, Doug and Napsablook, playing the games there.

Fredbear looked over at them, who had completely forgot all about his laptop. "Oh, hi guys." He smiled, walking over to them.

"Well, I got good news." The fox smiled, looking over at the box. That caught the bear's attention and he walked over to it, opening it to reveal a new laptop.

"MY NEW LAPTOP! WHERE WAS IT!?" He screamed excitedly, hugging the three guys.

"It was never meant to be sent here. There aren't any postmen so we had to collect it from the store, but we had no reason to go out, until Kat here invited us to go to the cinema. After the movie, we went to the TV store and collected it." Foxy explained, allowing Fredbear to stop the hug and he went to get it all setup with the help from Tuppy.

Seaside looked over at Joking Kat. "Thank you for giving Fredbear this great surprise." She smiled.

Kat smiled and hugged the cat. "No problem, I got to get back home to my baby girl…" She replied, quickly leaving the diner back towards the carnival, with the two ghosts following behind them.

* * *

Back at the carnival however, while Giggling Faith was asleep in her crib, LJ stood over it, menacingly. He soon placed his right claw on her stomach and rubbed it. He then heard some footsteps coming towards the room and he stopped.

"Don't worry sweetie… You'll be my little faith too…" He whispered gently, before turning round to see his girlfriend at the door. "Hello~" He purred, walking up to her and began to kiss her face.

JK blushed and kissed back while the two ghosts behind her flew away. "You're no longer….mad at Doug…right?" She asked, worried about his answer.

"No." He smiled, looking over slight at the sleeping baby.

"Come on then, let's go to bed…" Kat smiled, allowing her clown to scoop her off her feet and carry her to bed; not knowing the baby being absorbed with cosmic magic but not to be released….yet…

* * *

 **Credits**

 **Wrote by PureHope125**

 **What took so long: her own giant Mettaton fanfiction and her new dieviantart projects**


	18. Fails From The Crpt 2016

**Happy Halloween**

* * *

On Halloween night, the animatronics were finished watching a boring Stephen King movie.

"That was even more boring than the book," Bonnie complained.

"I have a story, and it's killer," Chica said with a devilish smirk.

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Fails from The Crypt 2016**

 **Chica's story:**

 **"Attack of the killer pizza"**

 **(inspired by 'The Little Shop of Horrors')**

It was a typical boring day at the Fredbear's diner, Fredbear was performing as usual whereas his partner, Springbonnie, was stuck in the kitchen making all of the pizzas. Springbonnie was adding the last few pieces of pepperoni when he heard a voice from under the table. He looked under to find a boy reading a book on demons.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" SB asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. He grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him out from under the table before taking him out of the room. "Didn't you read the sign on the door?" Bonnie complained as he held up the kid up to the kitchen door to show the sign: 'Employees Only'. "See? You're not allowed in there." He growled, before he walked to the stage room where Fredbear was performing.

Fredbear was saying goodbye to his audience for the two hour break for the arcade and food just as Springbonnie entered with the kid. Fredbear noticed and got extremely mad as he stormed up to the rabbit. "What do you think you're doing number two!?" He growled, forcing the yellow rabbit into the staff room and letting the kids rush off to his parents.

In the staff room, Fredbear growled and scolded the rabbit for 'rough-handling' a kid. After the confrontation, the rabbit was shoved out of the room and back in the direction of the kitchen. He huffed and put the pizza in the oven before noticing the book the kid left behind under the table. "Oh…?" He wondered, picking up the book and looking through it.

He then discovered a page on a spell that can bring things to life, he stared at the spell and muttered it under his breath next to the oven. Once he finished, the oven beeped, letting him know the pizza was ready and he let the pizza out. He placed it on a plate and was about to cut the slices when he heard a grizzly voice.

"Yo buddy! Don't slice me up!"

Springbonnie's eyes widened and he dropped the pizza cutter in shock, staring at the pizza again.

"Bro, what's up? What's with the bug eyes?" The pizza spoke, two pepperonis acting like eyes and the bottom part of it having the pizza separate from the crust to move more like a mouth. Bonnie got more intrigued by it's movement and walked over to it to get a better look.

"How are you talking…?" The rabbit asked, eyes still wide from shock.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is how I can turn you from number two into number one."

"And how are you going to help me do that…?"

After a quick talk, Springbonnie went out to find the kid from before, but it didn't take long however as the kid was already at the kitchen door; demanding his pizza. Springbonnie gained an evil smirk and quickly changed to give a friendlier face.

"Oh, I was actually waiting for you~" He chuckled, grabbing the kid's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"So…why am I in here?" The kid asked, then noticing his book on the table next to the pizza. "My book!" He cheered, rushing over to it and hugging it.

"You left your book in here, I thought you might want to get it back while also collecting your pizza. Now go on, have a forgive me slice for telling you off earlier and dragging you out the kitchen…" Springtrap explained, watching as the kid reached his hand over to the pizza to grab a slice when the pizza opened it's mouth and trapped his hand in between his bread and crust.

The child screamed, panicking as the pizza kept dragging him more and more inside the mouth, Springbonnie quickly shutting the door to avoid the other costumers and Fredbear from hearing the kid's screams. But by the time he locked the door, the pizza had already ate the kid whole, complete with a loud burp.

"Oh yeah, that really hit the spot!" The pizza chuckled, licking his lips as the bunny gasped.

"YOU HAVE A TONGUE!?"

"No, I just grew it. I evolve more the more I'm fed."

"Oh….ok… So, when are you going to be ready to eat my boss…?

"Soon."

The following few weeks, Fredbear noticed weird events happening in the diner, as not as many people were coming, as well as the fact that any children there would disappear in the two hour break in the middle afternoon. Just before his break on one fateful day, he realized something dreadful, Springbonnie is the culprit. Once he was on break, the mascot bear headed for the kitchen, only to hear what sounded like his rabbit friend talking to someone.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Why not~?"

"Cause it isn't right!"

"You weren't minding it before~ And besides, I'm finally strong enough to eat him and then make you the owner of Fredbear's diner!"

"But resently, I've been having nightmares, constantly hearing the voices of the kids you've eaten, screaming and crying, I can't bare it anymore. I'd rather be a kind number two than a cruel number one, I can't believe it's taken me this long to real…"

Fredbear stormed into the room, he only went a few steps before seeing the giant pizza creator with legs and a face. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" He shouted, pointing at it and looking really freaked out.

Springbonnie, panicked, ran to the bear to try and save him by pushing him out of the door but the pizza stretched out it's new leg and slammed the door shut with his foot. "Oh ho ho ho~ The main meal is finally here~"

"Springbonnie, you have a lot to explain!" The bear shouted, SB tearing up from guilt. "Bonnie…?"

"This is all my fault…." He whimpered. "I got tired of you always making me feel like a loser….not good enough…. So, I acciedently enchanted a pizza that now can eat people… But I'm truly guilty and sorry for what I've done! And if you want, I'll take your place as punishment..." He continued, just before the pizza kicked the bear into the air.

"Ah! What the!?" Fredbear gasped in shock, before falling down straight into the mouth of the monster. Springbonnie was also shocked as the monster burped without any compassion and grew a pair of new arms.

"Oh yeah…now onto my plan…" It chuckled evilly, looking over at the now angry bunny.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY PLAN'?" He shouted, grabbing a bit of rope, while thinking of a plan.

"Oh~? You really think I would obey your will and command forever? I'm an evil monster, I was using you to give me my body to be able to take over everything on earth! From now on, everything I eat will cause me to grow bigger and bigger until I'm the universe!"

"No! You can't!" The mad rabbit hissed, tightening the rope round his waist and a pole. "As long as I am here, you'll never win!" He explained, just as the pizza creature picked him up and hovered him above his mouth.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just eat you then~" It chuckled, dropping Springbonnie into his mouth and swallowing him whole.

But Springbonnie had planned this, as he had made sure he could escape by the rope. As he landed in the belly of the beast, he found Fredbear, looking panicked and scared. The two quickly hugged as friends and the bunny scrambled about to find the spell book that brought the pizza to life in the first place; only to find that all the pages had been ruined by the stomach acid.

"Ok…all I really wanted to do was save you Freddy!" The rabbit smiled, quickly tugging on the rope only to just have a bit slam right into his face. "Wait…."

That was when it clicked in his head, the pizza had arms, most likely, he cut the rope which was their only escape. Fredbear and Springbonnie sighed as they sat down and awaited their fate, as the pizza monster rubbed it's stomach and grew a bit bigger, starting to crack the ceiling.

"It's pizza time!"

* * *

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"How could Fred not notice a talking pizza within his own restaurant," Bonnie stated.

"I'm with you on this one," Fredbear said.

"I have one," Tuppy silently said.

The other animatronics stared at the puppy robot in confusion.

"Alright, let's hear it," Fredbear said.

 **Foxy's story**

 **"Ghost Lion"**

Henry was a normal child, playing Xbox in his room. His parents were out Christmas shopping, so he had to be left alone with the babysitter. He was busy skinning an animal in the Far Cry series.

"Henry, time for dinner," the babysitter called.

Henry turned off the system and went downstairs. On his way towards the kitchen, he hear a loud lion's roar. The roar shook the entire house. Henry squealed as he slipped off the last step. His body got cold as he stepped into the kitchen. He saw two plates of fish patties and Doritos.

To his surprise, his babsitter's clothes were on the floor. There was blood stains around teeth marks on the green shirt. He turned around and saw a grown lion! In it's mouth was fabric of the clothes. The lion wagged it tail as it swallowed.

Henry scrambled out of the room. He decided to go into the bathroom. He quickly locked the bathroom door. He backed up against the wall near the window. He shrieked as the lion phased through the bathroom door! The lion emitted a light blue aura as he floated a few inches above ground. It floated up to the ceiling.

Henry opened the window behind him as the lion charged at him from above. Henry screamed as he ducked. The lion tried to grab at the boy with it's front paws, but he missed. The lion floated out of the bathroom window. Henry wasted no time in leaving the restroom.

The child ran into the living room. He went straight to the home phone. He picked it up before quickly throwing it down in disgust. His hand was covered in saliva from the phone. The phone also was chewed up, rendering it useless.

The boy saw a newspaper and noticed the shocking headline. 'Local zoo lion shot to death'. He stared closely and took notice that the lion that got shot was the same lion that ate his babysitter a few minutes ago! Suddenly, the animal faded back into the room. The lion roared and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Tuppy was hiding behind Fredbear in fear.

"That was stupid. Animals don't have souls, so they can't turn into ghosts. And why torment a little child instead of it's killer? To top it off it was rushed," Bonnie complained.

"My turn," Seaside said.

 **Seaside's story**

 **"Playing Cards"**

 **(Inspired by some stories from the film, "Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure" and villain Rascal from "Glitter Force")**

It was a typical mid-October morning, everyone in the small village were just doing their normal daily routine when they took notice of a carnival being set up in a remote area of the village; causing the bored villagers to run up there to discover a tall jester playing with a bunch of playing cards. When he saw them, he stopped and jumped up in the air and floated upside down. "Oh hello there~ I am the master of this carnival and I invite every single one of you here this evening at six!" And with that, the jester exploded into a packet of cards; while that startled the villagers, they all got excited and ran off to prepare.

All expect for two.

Two teenage girls and two best friends, Hope and Summer, were stuck in bed, as they had been cursed with a bad cold. They did live in different house but were using skype to stay connected and not be bored. Suddenly, Hope's father walked in.

"Hope, how are you feeling?" He asked, walking over to her.

"A little better…"

"Well…Just to let you know, me, your mum and little brother are going out tonight."

"Wait what!?"

"Yeah, there's a carnival just nearby and the whole village has been invited."

"But what about me…?"

"You have a cold, it's best for you to stay here, resting. But don't worry, we'll bring back something for you." And with that, her father slammed the door shut and Hope heard the front door shut.

Hope sighed before looking at her laptop. "Family ignoring you again?" Summer asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah…."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon!" Summer smiled, as the two continued their conversation.

Soon, they fell asleep. But when Hope woke up, she noticed something, the house was quiet, too quiet. She got up and explored the house before dashing back to her room and pulling out her phone, calling Summer. The two chatted as Hope explained that her house was still empty, Summer was also just as shocked as her family weren't also home. Hope looked out her window to discover the carnival was still there. "I think I know where they are…." Hope sighed, before staring out her window. "Meet me at my house in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Summer arrived at Hope's house, the short teen allowing her inside and looking for supplies for their rescue mission. "So…what's the plan again?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow to her friend.

"Well, obviously whoever was running the circus, has trapped everyone living here, luckily, we weren't captured since we never went; so it's up to us to set our families and friends free and then we can become heroes!" Hope smiled, giving some of the supplies to Summer.

"But…what if this is dangerous…?"

"Since when has going to a carnival everyone in this village went to has ever been dangerous?"

After a ten minute walk, the duo arrived at the now empty carnival. They then took five seconds to breathe and calm down before entering. Once they did, they took notice of a huge sign of a jester holding some playing cards, advertising a circus.

"Should we go and check it out?" Summer asked Hope, who despite being holding was more afraid than her best friend.

"Yeah…he must be the master and the cause of the disappearances…" Hope nodded, before leading her towards it.

Once they entered the circus tent, they saw a playing card in the middle of the ring and as Hope looked at it, her heart sunk and turned pale. It was her own father, trapped inside the card. Hope dropped the card and began shaking, as she heard his voice from it.

"Hope, what are you doing here!? You have to go, now!" He shouted, pointing to the exit. "Escape and hide before he finds you two and takes you away the same way as he took us!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Wait, who's 'he'?"

Suddenly, the three heard footsteps coming towards the entrance to the tent. Hope put the card down quickly and the two girls quickly ran to hide underneath the seats on opposite sides of the tent, Hope on the right and Summer on the left; just in time as the 'he' entered.

This guy was the same jester as the one from the sign, he had a purple fringe with red, yellow and blue hair on the back, he wore a white mask that covered the top half of his face, elf ears, a white playsuit with dark purple legs, a loose yellow belt, blood red cuffs on the wrists, black elf shoes and a purple cape covering his shoulders and held together with two red belts.

"Well well well, time to start my creation process~" It chuckled in a toxic voice, clicking his fingers to make Hope's father teleport out of the card and onto the floor in front of him.

Hope's father coughed and landed on his hands and knees, before glaring up at the jester before him. "Why are you doing this you monster?!" He asked, hoping to distract the villain so the two girls could escape.

"Oh, you think it's easy to keep a carnival like this running for thousands of years?" He chuckled, clicking his fingers once again and causing the father to start growing blue fur. "I collect humans, keeping them inside my collection of cards and picking out my favourites to turn into creatures to attract the crowds. In my cards, you'll never age, so when you and the others on my list eventually die, I'll just take out more people from the cards and repeat."

"But what happens when you run out of cards!?"

"Easy, I'll just go to the nearest town, invite everyone to the carnival, and at the circus show, trap them all in my cards!" The jester laughed, watching in glee as the dad's transformation was nearly complete.

With his last chance, her dad screamed. "HOPE, SUMMER RUN!" Tears poured down as eyes as he changed into a werewolf completely.

"Hope? Summer? Who are they…? I swore eve!"

"DAD!"

Hope gulped and covered her mouth as she saw the jester snap his head to her direction, eyes glowing red in rage as he walked towards her. Hope quickly ran out from her hiding place and exited the tent, just barely dodging the claws of the jester. Summer, while he was distracted, had left her hiding place too, but was noticed by the villain and he began chasing her.

Meanwhile, Hope ran inside the haunted mansion mini ride to hide. She ran through the track and came across the dining room scene, before ducking under the table. Suddenly, she heard running footsteps coming her way, she held her breath and waited, after a while, the footsteps came, they stopped and then left. Hope breathed a sigh of relief before heading back to the way out of the ride to look for Summer.

While looking, she came across a building called, 'Card Room: No Entry Apart From Rascal'. "So Rascal's his name…?" Hope thought, tapping her chin in thought before noticing the door was unlocked and she entered the building.

As she entered, she took notice that the whole room was filled with playing cards, each one of them containing a member of the village. Hope's eyes widened as she looked at each one, before laying her eyes on two cards with one missing in between them, her mother and brother. She ran up to them, tears in her eyes. When they saw her, they reached out to her but cried, telling her to get out while she still can; but soon they turned quiet and got terrified as they saw the tall jester, 'Rascal', standing right behind Hope.

"That's odd, I thought a girl of your age would know how to read~" He chuckled, causing her to turn round in shock and fright. "You can't go~ Your friend has chosen to stay~" He laughed, holding up a card with Summer inside it.

Hope's eyes filled with tears and she began to start sobbing. "Y-y-you monster!" She screamed, running up to him, ready to attack him when he grabbed her by the face and staring into her eyes.

"Um…..would you give up your freedom to save your friends and family?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll set your friends and family free, including turning your father back to normal. Only, if you agree to be mine…."

Hope stayed there for a few moments, no matter what, she'd be alone, but at least she could save the village. "I'll….stay with you, only if you let this village go!" She cried, closing her eyes as Rascal trapped her in a card and laughed.

"You fool…." He then looked at Summer in her card. "Both of you!" He laughed, everyone in their cards worried for their upcoming fates.

Hope then woke up some time later, looking around, it seemed like the inside of a hamster cage. As she looked round, she saw Summer asleep next to her; her eyes widened and her skin turned pale as she realized that the jester had tricked her.

"That jerk!" She hissed, waking up her friend, who was just as confused and worried.

"Hope…what's going on….?" She asked, crawling to her best friend as a huge shadow covered them.

"Awwwwww, ain't that cute~" A chilling voice purred at them, the two girls gasping in panic as they saw a gigantic version of Rascal, gleefully watching them as Summer froze in fright and Hope stood up to the giant.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Hope growled.

"Of course~ You're so gullible that I could! And now you two are now both my new little pets FOREVER!" He laughed happily, causing the two girls to hug each other tightly, now knowing what their fates were, pets to the evil jester while he uses their family and friends for entertainment.

* * *

"That was more like a romance story the than a horror story," the rabbit animatronic stated.

"The horror genre can have romance," Seaside defended.

"And could you have made it anymore obvious who the main characters were based off of," Bonnie added.

"Then why don't you tell us a story," Fred asked.

"Maybe I will" Bonnie said.

Bonnie opened her mouth to tell a story, when suddenly the credits rolled.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween~**

 **Credits**

 **Chica and Seaside stories- PureHope125**

 **Foxy story- Duperghoul**

 **Frame story- Duperghoul**

 **Scott Cawthon as Springbonnie (Phone Guy like voice)**

 **PureHope125 as Hope (use Smule to know what she sounds like)**

 **IHeartDiscord as Summer (Same as Kathryn above)**

 **Justin Cook as Pizza (Super Buu voice)**

 **Keith Silverstein as Evil Jester (Rascal from Glitter Force)**


	19. Mettaton arc: Pokemon Go Wild Plan

**Duperghoul**

 **Good Evening, Friends**

 **Sorry for the long wait, keeping my Katie happy was more important and I got sidetracked with Xenoverse 2!**

 **#TeamInstinct we got memes~**

* * *

Inside Laughing Jack's cottage in the middle of the carnival, the chaotic clown was mopping. It's been several weeks since people visited the carnival. This was due to the fact, admission was free in a post Proxy apocalypse. So, every human in the village already went to the carnival at least twice in the past year.

Laughing Jack paced around the living room. Sitting on a blue rocking chair, Joking Kat watched him in worry. Ghost Doug had his daughter, Giggling Faith on his lap. He held out a picture book and was teaching Faith basic shapes and colors. He always wanted to be a teacher, so homeschooling her was the next best thing until PastaVille's school was built.

Joking Kat finally got fed up and asked the killer clown what was wrong.

"How can I get more visitors for the carnival," Laughing Jack asked.

"How about Pokemon Go day? Visitors come in and show us which team they are on. They'll then receive a cool badge based on the team. We can then possibly give out more badges based on each ride and game booth they complete. Once they reach 8 badges, something special happens," Joking Kat suggested.

"Great," the demonic clown said, smiling.

Ghost Doug took out his laptop and began to create flyers on Microsoft Word. He pasted a picture of the first three iconic starters on the bottom of the page. He then pasted Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Eevee next to them.

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **Metta's Pokémon Go Wild plan**

A few days later, the carnival finally got business again. Sally was floating at the carnival's entrance. On a podium next to her was three baskets. Each basket had a different pin in it based on the three Pokemon Go teams. These teams were Instinct, Valor and Mystic.

Dystiny the twisted-dubstep-girl was the first visitor. Her husband was behind her and pushing little Lyra in a green stroller. Lyra had a big smile on her face as she snuggled her Foxy plush that Foxy gave her.

"Team Instinct," Dystiny said.

She showed her phone to Sally. Sally smiled as she saw the symbol of Zaptos. The ghost girl took out a small pin that had the same design as Team Instinct's symbol. Dysinty placed her phone up. She then put the pin on her white shirt, before heading into the carnival.

A few yards away from the park's entrance, Mettaton Ex stared at the huge line of visitors at the front gate. He moped as the guests were allowed to freely enter and exit the carnival. Papyrus and Sans could walk out of the carnival whenever they wanted to. Mettaton, on the other hand, had a custom restrain in his metal body. If he dared to take one step out of the carnival, his handsome metal body would get hit with a controlled shock.

"There's got to be a way to leave this carnival without having my programmed parole shock me," the robot groaned.

He then heard a strange noise from behind. He turned around and saw BRVR Pikachu. The Pikachu scratched at it's torn left ear. Mettaton EX grew a sly smile across his face. He picked BRVR up and softly hugged the yellow rat.

"Since my mind controlling kisses don't work on boys and I don't want to be seen as a Furry, let's try out my new mind controlling hugs," the robot whispered.

BRVR's eyes flashed a light pink color. Mettaton EX placed the Pikachu down. The Pokémon growled and knelled in front of it's new master. Mettaton chuckled that his new plan worked. He looked around and saw plenty of Pokémon CreepyPastas entering the carnival. As the visitors were bus with the rides and games, the robot gone up and hugged the characters from Pokémon CreepyPastas. He even began singing dub-step.

 **Parody of: Pokémon XY and Z English Opening**

 **Sung by: Mettaton EX**

I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a killer

Knock me down, I'll just get up again.

They've met their match here, I'm no loser.

Pokémon, Pokémon. Gotta Corrupt them all.

I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a killer

Knock me down, I'll just get up again.

They've met their match here, I'm no loser.

Pokémon, Pokémon. Gotta Corrupt them all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fredbear's Family Diner, there were no customers in the entire restaurant. They had no customers all day, and it was already noon. The manager bear got concerned. He came out into the party room. He saw Bonnie playing on her guitar.

"Where are all the guests," Fredbear asked.

"Laughing Jack is having a special at the carnival, so most of the village went there today," Bonnie said.

They then heard the front door slam shut. Fredbear sighed of relief as he stepped into the dining hall. He saw that Lost Silver's Gold was the one who opened the door. BRVR Pikachu stepped out from behind the second generation Pokémon trainer.

Suddenly, every light in the upstairs diner stared flickering on and off. In the basement, Tuppy was almost finished rebuilding the blue and gray arcade machine. He was about to plug it in, when the dim light above him went out. He barked out in fear. He grabbed out a long candlestick and lit it. The candle's flame glowed slightly on his face.

Soon, a strange purple mist circled on the floor in front of the dog animatronic. It formed in a mysterious ghost fog. Tuppy rolled his eyes at the prank.

"Blooky, not now," Tuppy said.

Ghost growled loudly, causing the candle light to go out. Tuppy then realized, the Pokémon wasn't Blooky. He backed up to the basement wall. Even with no light in the basement, Ghost emitted a purple glow off of it's body.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost," Tuppy lied.

Tuppy crawled the arcade machine as Ghost shot out a strange purple wave. The move was a one hit kill move called 'curse'. The wave smacked against the arcade machine. The arcade machine shot out several sparks. The circuits of the machine got fried from the attack.

Ghost moaned out as it floated around the arcade machine. Once it peeked around the corner, Tuppy was already gone. Then, Ghost heard footsteps running up the basement stairs. Ghost floated up to the basement ceiling and faded through into the dinner floor.

Tuppy managed to run up the stairs and slam the basement door behind him. He was back in the gaming area. He screamed out as Ghost was already in the room waiting for him. Ghost floated closer to the prize counter. The dog animatronic quickly ducked as Ghost shot out another curse wave.

The wave blasted the shelves on the wall. All, but one, prizes got burnt up into ash. Tuppy whimpered as his robotic body shook with fear. A hand puppet that resembled Toy Bonnie fell to Tuppy's feet. It was the only arcade counter prize that didn't get destroyed. He sighed as he placed the hand puppet on his right arm.

He slowly peeked his head over the counter. To his surprise, Ghost was gone. The dog animatronic placed the puppet down on the counter and quickly ran out. As Tuppy left the arcade area, the Bonnie hand puppet blinked.

The other five animatronics were standing next to each other in the dining hall. Tuppy softly stood next to them. He noticed that they were staring at Gold and BRVR. The two visitors weren't moving. They didn't even blink.

"They have just been standing there and haven't moved a muscle," Fredbear said.

The vent on the dining hall's ceiling fell off and slammed onto the ground. The six robots looked up at the open vent. Timothy the Victiny swiftly flew out of it. He growled out at the six animatronics. Lonliness, who was now an Umbreon, the dark type Eevee, jumped through the open window. He stood next to BRVR.

The door busted open, and a Cubone and Hell Keldeo ran into the diner. The door remained open, and in the distance, they could see Hypno. Behind Hypno was a big crowd of humans. The humans were following Hypno. They're eyes were pitch black while under Hypno's control. Hypno's followers count must have been 120. None of the followers seemed to have gone to the carnival today.

Victiny snapped his fingers, making a ball of fire appear. Seaside squealed as Foxy punched the Pokémon. The fireball disappeared as Victiny got knocked into a wall.

Bonnie stared into the eyes of the Pokemon invaders and saw the shade of pink in them. She backed away slowly.

"They are being controlled by Mettaton," the rabbit animatronic announced.

Keldeo stomped it's right front hoof. He growled as he tilted his head down. His horn pointed at Fredbear. The unicorn Pokemon charged at the golden bear animatronic. Fredbear yelped as he casually jumped out of the unicorn's way. Hell Keldeo's horn jabbed into the jukebox.

A soft jingle echoed out of the jukebox. The colt blinked back into reality. He pulled his head out of the machine and stared at Bonnie. The jingle stopped playing, causing Keldeo's eyes to revert back into purple. He frowned and growled at the rabbit animatronic.

"Music! It reverts them back to their kind nature," Bonnie said.

* * *

 **Song: Pokémon Sun and Moon theme (A better English translation!)**

 **Sung by: main 6 animatronics**

There's no use in just standing around all the time  
I want to try and set out on a head-turning adventure  
With the sun, the moon, Pokemon and you too.  
(Yeah, yeah, Yeah!)

It never stops being surprising and refreshing  
I'm here! I'm there! I'm over there! I can stay put!  
C'mon, there's still so, so much more to see.  
(Yeah, yeah, Yeah!)

In intense battles I choose you! (In intense battles I choose you!)

And then it's time to catch them all! (And then it's time to catch them all!)

Burn brighter, sun! Take off our pulse burning! (Okay!)

Your courage is overflowing, moon! You will light up dreams.

With all your heart and spirits high, shout it out.

* * *

After the song, all creepypasta pokemon were back to their original state. Gold sighed as he walked up to the six. "Sorry about that," the pokemon trainer said.

"Hey, I thought you main Pokemon game trainers were mute," Chica asked.

"Why would we be mute? We can talk to our Pokemon and we talk to the store clerks all the time," Gold explained.

"Mettaton Ex mind controlled us with hugs and ordered us to attack the diner," Gold stated.

"Then, I say it's time we pay him a visit," Bonnie said.

"But how did he mind control a ghost," Tuppy asked.

Gold and the Pokémon stared at the dog animatronic in confusion.

"He didn't," Gold said in confusion.

* * *

 **Duperghoul**

 **For more Mettaton Ex, check out Creepy Battles 2016, as he battles Bonnie to the death.**

 **Brian Walters as Lost Silver's Gold. Check him out portraying Ash Ketchum in Epic Rap Battles Of History, as he goes against the long awaited fan suggestion of Charles Darwin.**


	20. Mettaton Arc: Galactic Reprise

**Duperghoul**

 **Good Evening, Friends**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mettaton EX was sneaking up behind Joking Kat.

"Fools, the chip in me can only stop me from exiting the carnival! Now that the carnival has been expanded to fill the entire village, I can freely roam as I please," Mettaton EX said to himself.

Kat entered into her small little house in the back of the carnival. As the door was slowly closing, Mettaton EX stuck his foot in to stop it. He then opened the door and silently closed it.

He then saw that Kat was in the bathroom. He was a patient robot, so he remained in the living room.

 **Fredbear and Friends**

 **A Galactic Reprise**

"Hey, what happened to the massive group of people following Hypno," Seaside asked.

Hypno growled out a little. Gold and the animatronics turned their attention towards the Pokemon. Gold walked up to the Pokemon. Hypno sent a telepathic message to the second generation trainer. Gold turned back to the mane six with an announcement.

"He says that even though he's out of Mettaton's control, the humans are still under Hypno's control," Gold stated.

BRVR Pikachu twitched his ears and looked out the front window. The yellow rat squeaked, before tapping on the window. The animatronics, Gold and the CreepyPasta Pokemon stared out of the window. They saw that the over 100 minions were rapidly expanding the carnival. The small carnival started on the North side of PastaVille.

The small carnival started on the North side of PastaVille. The Fredbear Family Diner was in the town square. The human slaves were working at speeds faster than Sonic. EXE. They made the carnival filled with new rides and booths and expanded it to fill the entire small village.

"How did they do this within 10 minutes," Foxy asked

"Ten minutes? It felt like months," Fredbear added.

"You can be amazed at what people can do under Hypno's control," Gold stated.

Hypno walked outside and began to swing his pendulum back and forth. The human slaves slowly stopped working. They all got worn out from doing so much work and fainted from dehydration.

* * *

A few minutes later at Kat's cottage, Mettaton EX perked up once he heard the toilet flush. About 30 seconds later, Joking Kat finished washing her hands. The pure girl was surprised when she saw the singing robot in her living room.

"Hey Mettaton, is something wrong," Kat asked.

Mettaton EX snickered as he walked up to her. He forcefully turned her around. The robot placed his cold left hand around Kat's waist. He then used his right arm to squeeze Kat's shoulder.

"Let go," she shouted. Kat rapidly squirmed, trying to escape out of his hold.

"Stop squirming, Frisk," the metal man said. Mettaton was convinced that she was Frisk the human.

Kat gasped at Mettaton EX calling her Frisk. Joking Kat has heard stories about Frisk from Papyrus and Sans. They told her about how Frisk sparred each monsters life, no matter how many times they killed her.

"I am not Frisk," Joking Kat said.

"Don't hide it! You have the same hair, gentle voice, and personality," Mettaton EX proclaimed. "I just never knew you had cute green eyes because you were always squinting."

Kat blushed before squinting her eyes in unamusement at the robot. She then noticed a piece of pizza waving in front of her face. Her eyes opened wide at the slice, cause she noticed a magical aura on it.

"Eat up," the singing robot said.

He then shoved the pizza slice into her mouth. Kat was forced to swallow it whole. She burped and looked embarrassed at her action. She then began to shrink. She squealed as she shrunk into the size of Funko Vinyl Pop figure. Mettaton EX then placed her into an empty small box. He quickly sealed the box and poked a few breathing holes for her with a pencil.

"Determination and kindness won't get you out of this one, Frisk," Mettaton EX said as he began to laugh.

"How did this happen," Kat said. Due to her small status, her voice was only in a soft whisper.

"I had a certain mouse in overalls sneak into Jeff and Ms. P's home and steal the witch's spell book. While remembering that you were so cute and harmless when you were shrunk, I decided to put phase two of my master plan into action," the seasonal antagonist stated.

The cottage's door slowly opened. Laughing Jack came in holding his daughter's hand. The clown looked up at Mettaton EX. Jack didn't notice that he had a box with a mini Kat. He slowly walked Faith down the hall. Faith was doing a little potty dance on the way. As they passed Mettaton EX, he snickered.

"You are not the father," the former walking cellphone said.

"Say what?!" Jack looked back and finally saw Kat.

"He's right," Kat sighed. A tear began to fall down her eye. Faith sighed as she knew that Doug was her dad.

"Why you little," Laughing Jack shouted.

Jack let go of Faith and rushed up to his adversary. Mettaton pushed the killer clown into the hallway closet. He slammed the door on his face. Jack was about to open the closet door. The singing handsome robot leaned a wooden chair against the door. The clown pounded heavily against the closet door. He was very claustrophobic, due to his past of being locked in a box for many years on and off.

Mettaton EX laughed as he carried Kat out of the house. Faith began to cry.

"Boxing glove in pants attack," Laughing Jack shouted.

The sound of a zipper was faintly heard before a strong punch knocked on the closet door. The door still didn't budge. He freaked out as the baby cried louder.

* * *

The humans that were once under Hypno's control woke up. They groaned as a few of them holding their head in pain. The six animatronics heard a beeping laugh. They turned around and saw Metttaton EX. Sally knew better. She knew that Laughing Jack was content with his carnival being small with the cottage being in the middle.

"Greetings, darlings," Mettaton EX shouted.

He placed the funko box down. Joking Kat tipped it over and escaped from the top. Sally saw Kat and cried.

"What have you done with Laughing Jack," Sally cried.

"Stuck in the closet."

"I knew it," Jeff the Killer commented from a distance.

"What is he up to now," Bonnie said with a huff.

"I can't escape the carnival, but now the entire village is a carnival. My only goal is to entertain," he said. "After all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they?"

"And what's a good show, without a plot twist," he laughed.

Smoke began to build up. The villain began to change his form. The other's heard mechanical parts grind up. Once the smoke cleared, Mettaton EX was now in his Neo form.

"You can call me, Mettaton Neo," the robot shouted loudly.

"So you grew wings and got a new wardrobe. So what," Bonnie asked.

Mettaton Neo chuckled a little at that remark. "Let me give you a demonstration," the robot replied.

* * *

 **Song:** Neo

 **Sung by:** Mettaton Neo

 **Parody of:** Disney's Moana 'Shiny'

Well, Mettaton hasn't always been this glam  
I was a walking talking cellphone once  
Now I know I can be happy as a clam  
Because I'm beautiful, baby

Did Frisk say listen to your heart  
Be who you are on the inside  
I need two words to tear her argument apart  
She lied!  
I'd rather be...

Neo  
I don't need multiple incarnations _He grabs Bonnie's guitar and smashes it over her head_  
Just a sec!

Don't you know  
Kids are dumb, dumb, dumb  
They chase anything that trends (beginners!) _He winks_

Oh, and here they come, come, come Many k _ids come up to the robot and hug him_  
To the biggest thing that trends _He smiles widely before gently nudging them off_  
See, new fans _Ticci Toby, Hoody, and Masky all run up to him_

I just love attention _The trio try to slash their weapons at him_  
Cause my name's Mettaton... _At last moment, Mettaton Neo flew into the sky. The kids that hugged him tackled the proxies to the ground._

 _Rainbow Dash pushed some rain clouds above the robot. She stomped on them, cause a thunderbolt to flash behind him. This started Katie, Sally and Mettaton. He looked up and grinned at the blue pony._

Well, well, well  
Little Dashie's having trouble with her cloud  
Was my clear message just not loud _Mettaton flies up, destroying the clouds as he passes through them_  
Ouch! What a terrible performance  
Get the boot (get it?) _He dropkicks her._  
You don't swing it like you used to, man _Rainbow Dash crash lands into the dirt._

Yet I have to give you credit for my start _Pinkie Pie ran up to her marefriend and helped her up_  
And your tattoo on your butt _Nightmare Moon laughed at Dash's pain._  
For just like you I made myself a work of art _He_ _dropped bombs on the ponies_  
I'll never hide; I can't, I'm too... _All ponies were nothing but ash_

Neo!  
Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough  
Strut my stuff; my stuff is so...

Neo!  
I promise that the ratings won't be low  
I'm the star now

Foxy man, you could try, try, try _white_ l _asers surrounded the animatronic_  
But you can't expect a fox _As the lasers followed Foxy, he ran in circles_  
To beat man's greatest _The pirate ran out of breath and stopped in to take a breath._

You will break, break, break _A laser hit Foxy._  
Now it's time for me to take apart _Seaside Kitten winced at her friend's pain_  
Your aching heart _Foxy noticed the laser was blue as it faded through him. He didn't feel any part of it._

Far from the man who created you _Suicide Mouse came up to the scene. He was carrying a heavy pot. The brown liquid in it was boiling over._  
Chasing the love of these humans _He chucked the liquid onto Chica._ Who made you feel wanted  
You tried to be loving  
But your heart's was not soft enough _She screamed as it was hot barbeque sauce_

Freddy _Mettaton flies back down to the ground and grabs the golden bear._  
Now it's time to kick your... _He then kicks the bear into the air._  
Hiney  
Ever seen someone so... _He tossed many blocks into the air_

Neo! _Some of t_ _he white blocks tore through Freddy's suit._  
Soak it in 'cause it's the last you'll ever see _Tails Doll quickly flew into the sky and gently grabbed the bear._  
C'est la vie mon ami _As the robotic doll tried to fly away from the scene with Freddy, Mettaton fly in front of him._  
I'm so...

Neo! _Freddy weighed Tails down as_ Mettaton _kicked him in the face. A hole shaped like his boot planted through the doll's face. Tail's wires were shown before he dropped down dead._  
Now I'll beat you, so prepare your final plea  
Just for me _Goden Freddy got up and ran around._  
You'll never be quite as...  
Neo!  
You wish you were nice and... _Mettaton Neo summoned white lightning bolts and threw them at Suicide Mouse, killing the rat_  
Neo~! _Fredbear picked up Mickey's corpse and slapped it against the robot_

* * *

"I should have put more attributes in defense," the singing antagonist grunted.

Mettaton Neo collapsed onto the ground. Seaside Kitten ran up to Foxy and hugged him. The pirate hugged her back. Fredbear sighed of relief. If he wasn't just a bear robot, the golden bear would be sweating. Bonnie held her broken guitar in both hands. It was smashed in half.

"Come here, pal," the small skeleton said. He opened up his arm in a hugging gesture.

As Mettaton got up, many bones popped up from the ground. Before the flying robot could react, the bones formed a cage around him. Bones from each angle of the cage popped out and connected with each other. The bones pierced holes all throughout his body.

"Get dunked on," Sans said.

"Sans! You could have done that the whole time," Papyrus shouted.

"Well, it's not like I'm the main character. I had to make sure Freddy did some work," Sans said. "Besides, I couldn't interrupt the final song of the fanfiction."

"At least we have no more battles to fight," Chica said.

The chicken continued to wipe the nugget sauce off her. Then, the animatronics noticed a trail of black ink. Bendy came into view with a wicked smile. He waved at the crowd of CreepyPasta monsters.

"What about me, Bendy," the ink demon said.

"No," the entire town shouted.

"Ok." Bendy then awkwardly walked away.

* * *

 **Duperghoul**

 **THE END!**


End file.
